When Humanity Dies
by EpicNinjaGamer
Summary: [The Walking Dead x Puella Magi Madoka Magica Crossover] Tomohisa Kaname enjoys his life as a stay-at-home dad. With a beautiful wife, wonderful daughter and amazing son, his life is perfect. But when the apocalypse hits and the dead rise to swallow up the living, will he have the will to protect everything he loves, or will he die with the rest of humanity?
1. The Day the World Died

Taking in a deep breath, Tomohisa Kaname smiled at the smell of the eggs sizzling in his pan. After stirring them gently to give them a light, fluffy texture, he moved the pan off of the stove top and sprinkled just the right amount salt and pepper on the freshly scrambled eggs. He quickly scraped them onto a plastic saucer already holding slightly buttered toast and three strips of crispy bacon.

Sighing with a smile, he called out to his wife, "Junko, honey! Breakfast is ready!"

With a click of a heel, Mrs. Kaname now stood in the doorway of the kitchen, her hand resting on her hip, "And so am I!" She quickly stroked her other hand through hair and asked, "What do you think? Gorgeous?"

Already eating at the kitchen table with her younger brother, Tomohisa's daughter, Madoka, laughed, "You look beautiful, mom!"

Junko chuckled, "As it should be!" She walked over to Tomohisa, kissed him on the cheek, and took her plate of food, "Thank you, sweetie."

Tomohisa wiped his hands on his chef's apron and continued to smile, "It's my pleasure!" After Junko sat down at the table, he picked up his egg pan and placed it in the sink. As he spun the facet handle to run steaming water through the pan, he asked, "So? How is it?"

Madoka smiled, "Oh, it's absolutely wonderful, Dad! You're best chef ever!"

Junko pointed and nodded as she agreed with a mouthful of eggs, "Ditto."

His little toddler, Tatsuya, added, playfully tapping the armrests of his highchair, "Best Daddy! Best chef! Best Daddy! Best chef! Yay!"

The father scratched his head, chuckled and blushed, "Oh, you guys flatter me." He placed his hands on his hips and glanced at his wristwatch. Raising his eyebrow, he spoke to his daughter, "Madoka, aren't you going to be late if you don't hurry?"

The pink-haired girl gasped, "Oh no, you're right!" She quickly stood up and the shoved the rest of her toast in her mouth and gave her father a hug.

Junko nonchalantly raised her hand for a high five, "Go get 'em, kid."

With a mouthful of toast, Madoka replied as she dashed past and returned the gesture, "I will!" She darted around the corner of the kitchen and out the front door, slamming it shut behind her.

Silence fell as Tomohisa scrubbed his pan and Junko continued to eat her meal. Finishing the last few bites, the businesswoman checked her smart phone. She sighed, shook her head, and set her phone on the table, "…What's this world coming to?"

"What's the matter?" Tomohisa asked as he walked around the counter to the table.

His wife replied, "There's been another report of cannibalism in Southern Mitakihara. That makes three this week."

"CANDY! CANDY! CANDY!" Tatsuya happily shouted.

Tomohisa smiled as he lifted his son and bounced him in his arms, "Not right now, Tatsuya. Mommy and Daddy are talking. I'll give you candy later, okay little buddy?"

The toddler shot his hands up and cheered, "YAY!"

"Those three make twelve this month…" His smile faded as he mumbled. He asked, "Could it be a new form of gang war torture?"

Junko shrugged, "You got the wrong woman there. I do business, not investigate crime." She stared back at her phone, "I'm pretty sure it is gang related, though."

"This is beginning to get out of hand." The husband furrowed his brow. "Do you think we should've kept Madoka here?"

She replied, "I really don't want to worry her about this. It's still confined to the bad areas of town, and I have faith in the police force." After a few minutes of surfing on her phone, she shot glare to her husband, "Quick, turn on Channel 7."

He complied and reached for the TV remote on the table with his free hand. He pointed it to the flat-screen hanging in the corner of the room and pressed the power button.

The screen flashed on to a cartoon, a digital '5' hanging at the top, "RAINBOW DASH! You can't just-"

The screen quickly changed once, displaying a digital '6' in the corner, "-on the AMC's 'The Walking-"

And again, this time with a '7' replacing the '6', a reporter reporting live on screen, "-We have confirmation of two more victims of cannibalism. One is critically wounded with bite marks in his scalp; the other has a fatal wound to his throat and chest. Three suspects have been apprehended by the police and taken into custody. Stay tuned for more information."

Junko squinted, "Fourteen…" She looked at her watch and shot up out of her chair, "Shoot! I need to get going!"

"Would you like another cup of coffee before you go, honey?" Tomohisa asked.

Junko paused and pondered the offer, "…Nah, I probably shouldn't." She slung her briefcase around her back and walked over to kiss him.

The husband smiled and nodded, "Alright then. Have a good day!"

She returned the smile, "You too."

"Bye Bye, Mommy!" Tatsuya waved and echoed his father, "Have a good day~!"

Junko chuckled and booped Tatsuya on the nose, "Keep Daddy in check for me, alright buddy?"

The toddler smiled, "Otay!"

"With that, I'm off!" The wife quickly turned and briskly walked out of the kitchen, the sound of a slamming front door following soon after.

Tomohisa turned Tatsuya to face him as he playfully exclaimed, "Hey Tatsuya, wanna help Daddy with his work today?"

"YAY! Help Daddy! Help Daddy! Help Daddy!" the child shouted.

The father chuckled and cheered childishly, "Yeah! Alright, buddy!"

* * *

Tomohisa whistled a charming, delighted tune as he plucked fresh tomatoes from his garden. Pausing to breathe in the crisp, spring air, he smiled as he glanced over at Tatsuya happily playing 'King' with a sandcastle and his sand toys in the sandbox. Then, a loud crash resonated from just beyond the garden fence inside the next house over, the residence of the elderly Hanatas.

Curious and slightly worried for his older neighbors, Tomohisa pushed up his glasses slightly, overturned an empty bucket next to the tall wooden fence, and stepped on top to peek over. He called out, "Mr. Hanata, sir? Mrs. Yuki? Is everything okay?"

He scanned the garden and back of the house until he spotted the couple through a closed window. Mr. Hanata appeared to be holding his wife as they both fell to the floor together.

Tomohisa chuckled and glanced at Tatsuya, "They're a spry old couple, aren't they Tatsuya?" The toddler simply cocked his head in confusion then continued playing in the sand. The father frowned as he continued to pick tomatoes and other produce, "They really should close the blinds, though. There could be children watching..."

After plucking the last ripe tomato, he stood up and sighed happily at a job well done. "Alright, Tatsuya. Time to go back inside."

Tatsuya frowned and crossed his arms, "King says no!"

Tomohisa rolled his eyes and chuckled as he picked up the toddler, now squirming, "The King has to go back inside his castle sometimes. And we have lots of work to do in the castle, right 'King' Tatsuya?"

The child stopped squirming, smiled, and cheered, "King Tatsuya! King Tatsuya! King Tatsuya!"

Stepping into the kitchen, the father replied as his slid the glass patio door shut, "That's right, King Tatsuya." He paused and wiped the sand from Tatsuya's bottom off his hand and onto his apron, "But first, it's time for you take a bath!"

"NOOOO!" The toddler cried out, squirming with all his might to break free.

"And after your bath, how about some lunch?"

The child gasped, "LUNCHIES! LUNCHIES! LUNCHIES!"

Tomohisa chuckled, "I thought so."

* * *

The vacuum quickly whirred across the soft, living room carpet as Mr. Kaname pushed and pulled in a swift, rhythmic motion. As he cleaned, glanced down and smiled at Tatsuya, playing with his little red toy car in the same motion of the vacuum, accompanied by various 'vrooms' and 'rwears'. After vacuuming for around ten minutes, he finally sucked up the last of the dirt. He turned off the machine and looked at the clock. Reading 4:30, he decided to heed the reporter's advice and check back on the news. He picked up the TV remote laying on the armrest of the sofa, pointed it at the living room television and pressed the power button.

The screen flashed on to channel 7, the same reporter from before on screen, "-spreading at an alarming rate. If you see a bite victim, do not make contact. I repeat, do not make contact. If at all possible, do not leave your homes until the police have sorted this all out. Keep your doors locked and stay tuned for more information."

Tomohisa set the remote down and raised a worried eyebrow, "Oh dear…"

"What's wrong, Daddy?" Tatsuya asked childishly.

The father picked up his son and masked his worry with a smile, "Oh, it's nothing, little buddy." He briskly walked over and locked the front door, then returned through the kitchen and did the same for the sliding patio door. "I think it's about nap time, huh, Tatsuya?"

"But Daddy…" The toddler yawned, "I don't wanna…"

"But look how tired you are!" Tomohisa jovially exclaimed as he began stepping up the stairs to the child's bedroom, "C'mon, I'll even sing you nighty-night song."

Tatsuya rubbed his eyes and replied, "…Madoka? Where's Madoka?"

"Sis is still in school, buddy." He glanced back at his watch and frowned. 4:45. She should've been home by now, or at the very least, called to let him know she was running late. He almost considered calling her himself, what with the advisory to stay indoors. He decided against it, holding to his and Junko's philosophy of not being too harsh and overbearing on their children.

Certain she was merely just staying with a friend and forgot to call, He renewed his smile mask as he stepped into the Tatsuya's room and gently laid him in the crib, "It's just me right now, buddy. We'll get Sis to sing with us tomorrow, alright?"

Tatsuya sleepily blinked and lied down, "Otay…"

Tomohisa gave a small grin and started singing Tatsuya's favorite bedtime song, rubbing the boy's stomach as he sang, "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star, How I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star, How I wonder what you are."

"Twinklie… Twinklie… Twink…lie…" The toddler mumbled as he drifted off to sleep.

The father sighed happily, slowly stood up and walked back downstairs into the kitchen. As he descended the last step, his stomach roared something ravenous. He laughed, "I guess you want some dinner, huh?" The organ gurgled some more in acknowledgement. He threw his arms into a shrug and conceded, "Alright, alright! I'll make us dinner!"

He walked over to the pantry, and gazed at the all the food stocked therein. Or, to be more precise, the lack thereof. He frowned, "I knew I should've gone to the supermarket yesterday…" Then, something caught his eye. He sighed as he picked up the cylindrical shape, "Well, at least we still have Ramen."

* * *

Tomohisa apprehensively sat on the living room couch, giving his watch another glance, the fifth time in the past three minutes. The most recent time displayed 7:27. Madoka still hadn't called yet to check in, and it was almost dusk. He bit his lip as worry began to show in his face. He walked into the kitchen to the nearest house phone and decided to call her just to be sure. However, as he began typing numbers on the phone pad, the sound of irritating interference emanated from the living room television.

Confused, he stepped back into the living room and gazed at the TV, only to see it displaying static. A warning also repeatedly flowed from right to left at the bottom of the screen:

"THIS IS A CLASS 1 EMERGENCY. ALL RESIDENTS OF MITAKIHARA CITY ARE REQUIRED TO GO TO THE DESIGNATED LOCATIONS FOR IMMEDIATE EVACUATION. THIS IS NOT A DRILL."

Tomohisa's worry increased exponentially as he questioned, "What's going o-"

A blaring siren from the outside quickly silenced that thought. Tomohisa eyes shrank to pinpricks as he momentarily stood in shock. Something truly awful must be happening. With his heart pounding and head spinning, he started urgently gathering supplies and sprawling them on the kitchen table; bottles full of water, what little food he could find, some extra clothes for his family, four sleeping bags, and his trusty frying pan.

With the siren still continuing it's deafening parade, he dashed upstairs to his storage closet and threw open the door. After frantically digging for a few minutes, he yanked out a large duffle bag. He snatched a few family photos off of the walls and headed back downstairs to pack the bag. Just as he finished packing what he could, Tatsuya started wailing, awoken by the siren.

Trying to remain calm, Tomohisa took a deep breath, pushed his glasses up and ran back upstairs into the toddler's room. He quickly picked up his son and bounced him in his arms to calm him down, "Shshsh! It's okay buddy, Daddy's here. Daddy's got ya."

"I'm scared…" Tatsuya cried.

"It's okay buddy," The father assured as he briskly walked back downstairs, "Everything's going to be okay."

That assurance wasn't so much for the toddler as it was for himself, praying that Junko and Madoka were alright. However, it did seem to do the trick, as Tatsuya calmed down considerably. As they descended the last step into the kitchen, Tomohisa set Tatsuya on the table as he tied the sleeping bags around his back.

Tatsuya stared at the supplies, tilted his head and asked, "Daddy? We going camping tonight?"

Tomohisa paused before picking up again his son and smiling, "…You got it, little guy! We're gonna meet up with Mommy and Sis and then we'll all go camping!"

"Yay!" Tatsuya cheered, "Camping! Camping! Camping!"

With a happy toddler in his arms and supplies on his back, Tomohisa briskly carried himself and his son to the front door, cutting off the power to everything along the way. As he unlocked the front door, he gave one last, long, despairing look into his pristine home before forcing himself to exit.

With a quick gaze at the orange setting sun, he swiftly turned to his driveway to enter the family car, before remembering his wife taking it to work. Sighing, he turned back to the street, ready to make the trip to the evac center on foot. It was then that he noticed Mrs. Hanata just standing in the streets, shoulders slumped.

He jogged over to her and called out, "Mrs. Hanata? Are you okay? The warning said we had to meet at the evac center ASAP." As he approached, he grasped her shoulder, "Mrs. Yuki-"

Mrs. Hanata swiftly turned and shrieked, causing Tomohisa to fall on his back in shock. He couldn't believe his eyes; Mrs. Hanata stood over him with an open chest cavity—exposed ribcage and all—with blood dripping from her throat. Her normally ashy skin, now gray and torn, barely stretched over what was left of her body.

She growled and reached for him as he held Tatsuya—who had now started crying—close, clamped his eyes shut and screamed, "HELP!"

Just then, he heard a smashing sound, and then a solid thud. He opened his eyes to see Mrs. Hanata's own diseased, glazed over eyeballs hungrily staring back at him on the ground, sideways. She growled again and gnashed her blood-stained teeth, resulting in another scream from Tomohisa. He continued to scream as a steel bat crushed Mrs. Hanata's head multiple times, absolutely mutilating it while splattering blood and brain matter all over Tomohisa's face.

Now shaking in horror, Tomohisa slowly turned his head to see his savior, "…Sayaka Miki?"

Sayaka, blue haired best friend to his daughter, sighed in relief, "Looks like I was just in time." She smiled and offered a helping hand, "Any longer, and you would've been Walker food, Mr. K."

"Walker food?" Mr. Kaname asked as he accepted the assistance in standing up.

"Saya?" Tatsuya sniffed. He then smiled and cheered, "Yay! Saya save us!"

Sayaka giggled as she tickled under the toddler's chin, "That's right, Tatsuya! Auntie Saya saves the day!" She sighed again and rested her blood-stained bat on her shoulder, "Honestly, I'm just glad to see another friendly face that didn't want to eat mine." She then noticed the great pack Tomohisa carried, "Here, let me take some of that for you."

As Mr. Kaname handed over two sleeping bags to her, he asked, "Friendly face? What's going on? Where's Madoka?"

As she straightened the new load on her back, she jogged up the abandoned street and beckoned him to follow, "We gotta hurry and get to the evac station. I'll explain on the way."

As Tomohisa increased his pace to catch up, Sayaka continued, "It all happened so fast… one minute we were just sitting there in class having a good time of our day, the next, we heard that someone stumbled onto campus and bit someone… People began to panic, people who got bit started biting, and everyone started going absolutely crazy. It just went to crap from there..." she paused, "...I had to put down at least three Walkers before I found you... Four, counting the one that almost made a meal out of you."

"What about Madoka?" Tomohisa asked worriedly, "Did you see her?"

She avoided his gaze and hesitated, "…We got separated. I don't know where she is…"

He stopped. His heart fell to his stomach like an anchor, "W-We have to go back! I can't leave Madoka with those things!"

Sayaka shook her head, walked back to him and started pulling him along, "She made it out! I know she did… At least, I know she's not there anymore." She tried to throw on a comforting smile as she faced forward again, "Hey, with any luck, they'll already be at the evac center."

Defeated, Tomohisa followed on his own again and sighed. He questioned, "What do you mean by 'Walkers'?"

The girl remained silent for a moment before answering, "…You ever heard of those creepy, campfire stories you tell to spook your friends when you guys are all alone? The ones about the dead coming back to life to eat the living?"

"Yes…" Mr. Kaname cautiously replied, not certain he wanted to know the answer anymore, yet, after his confrontation with Mrs. Hanata, he was afraid he already knew.

She sighed, "Yeah, turns out, those stories were real. Some sort of unknown virus broke out months ago. They tried to find a cure, but those with the virus escaped before a cure could be found. No one really knows how the virus truly spreads, but I know one thing," She turned and gave Tomohisa a serious leer, "the bite victims are the walking dead."

Tomohisa couldn't process this information. It was just too much to take in at once, so he just walked with his daughter's friend, eyes wide open and mouth agape in shocked silence.

That is, until the trio heard the cocking of two guns. A chill shivered up their spines as they both felt the weapons' barrels press against their backs. They froze as a harsh female voice ordered, "If you value your lives, you'll do as I say."

Sayaka shakily growled, trying to stay tough, "W-What do ya want? Money? Food?"

When Tatsuya squirmed to get a better look at the assailant, Tomohisa begged quietly, "No, Tatsuya! Don't!"

The toddler ignored this and simply cheered, "Black hair! Black! Black! Black!"

As the father begged for his life internally, he heard a simple 'Harumph' echo behind him.

"Move," the voice commanded again.


	2. Magic of Choice

Terrified, the trio had been pushed along by their assailant for a good thirty minutes, until Tomohisa shakily asked, fear prevalent in his voice, "W-Where are you taking us?"

"Remain quiet." The voice—noticeably far younger than his own—ordered sternly as she shoved the weapons' barrels more forcefully into their spines, "Attracting the Undead would be very foolish."

Tatsuya stared at the captor quizzically, "Daddy? What Black Hair doing?"

"Shhh," his father hushed, holding tightly to his son, "Not now, buddy. Let's play the quiet game, okay?"

"Otay…"

Sayaka, with gears turning in her brain, commented, "That voice… Black hair…" She tightened her grip on her bat and started spinning around to confront their capturer, "YOU'RE THAT-"

"Do not face me!" the girl commanded. Sayaka flinched and complied. "Just keep walking. We should be nearly there."

Without another word, the girl led the trio to a portion of town Tomohisa that was very much unfamiliar with. As the sun set on the horizon, the suburban portion of Mitakihara slowly merged with the high rooftops of urban alleyways until disappearing completely. Soon after arriving in the urban district, they paused momentarily at crossroad divided down the middle by an apartment building.

"U-Um…" Tomohisa stuttered, "R-Right or left?"

"Straight," the girl plainly stated.

Tomohisa gulped as they stepped up the small stairway leading to the apartment. He noticed a small nameplate next to the door: Akemi Homura.

Sayaka growled, "I knew it…"

"Open the door," the voice sternly instructed.

"Y-Yes ma'am," Tomohisa complied as he grasped the doorknob. He trembled as he slowly turned the handle and creaked open the door.

He gasped as his jaw dropped in shock of the impossible interior. The only things present in the pure white room were two sets of semicircle couches surrounding a circular table, various posters and papers floating above them, and what seemed to be a giant, unteathered axe somehow swinging from the ceiling like a grandfather clock's pendulum.

"Go," the voice commanded as she shoved them into the apartment with her weapons.

Tomohisa relaxed slightly when she relieved her weapons from their spines, but his jaw still hung ajar, gawking at the interior.

Their captor—a young girl with long, flowing black hair—swiftly threw her guns to one of the couches and dragged the other one to brace it against the door.

Sayaka turned to her and glared, "Hey! What's your damage?" The girl said nothing as she finished bracing the door, "Hey! Transfer Student! I'm talking to you!"

The girl—wearing what seemed to be a white blazer complemented with various blacks and greys, a purple bow, short grey skirt, long black boots, and a strange buckler shield on her forearm—stood up, brushed the dust off of her hands, and turned to her captives. "You should watch your mouth around the person who saved your life, Miki."

Sayaka growled, "What the heck are you talking about? We were heading to the Evac Center just fine on our own!"

"Which was a death wish," the mysterious girl extrapolated. "From where I found you, there were at least a hundred Undead crammed into every street leading to the Evacuation Site. You would have never made it." She shifted her gaze to Tomohisa, "Especially considering Mr. Kaname was weaponless and carrying a child."

Tomohisa snapped out of gawking at the interior and shot her a confused look, "H-How do you know me? Who are you? Are you a friend of Madoka's?"

"My name is Homura Akemi," the girl acknowledged, "and you could say that."

"Liar!" Sayaka placed her hands on her hips and sneered, "You just transferred to our class today! There's no way you could know Madoka, let alone be friends with her! She'd never be friends with someone like you!"

"It is foolish to speak of things you know nothing about, Miki." With a hint of anger in her stoic features, Homura ran her hand through her long, black hair and flipped it, "Foolish gets you killed."

Sayaka seethed as she clenched her fists tight and her face burned cherry red, "Why I oughtta-"

Tomohisa set Tatsuya down on the floor and nervously waved his hands to stop the quarrel, "Ladies, please! This is hardly the time to be fighting each other…"

Tatsuya toddled over to Sayaka and tugged on her skirt, "Auntie Saya, no fight. No fight RaRa."

Sayaka glanced down at the child and her anger quickly faded away. She knelt down, patted the boy's head and giggled, "Alrighty, Tatsuya. Just for you, I promise not to fight—" she paused, shifted her deep, blue eyes to Homura and frowned, "—RaRa."

Tatsuya then slowly walked over to Homura and tugged on her skirt as well, staring up at her with child-like innocence, "RaRa, no fight. No fight Auntie Saya."

Homura knelt down and let a small grin crack on her otherwise emotionless face. She rubbed his head gently and softly assured, "I promise not to fight—" she returned Sayaka's glare with a stone-cold, apathetic stare of her own, "—Auntie Sayaka."

A huge smile broke onto Tatsuya face as he returned to his father, cheering, "Yay! No fight! No fight! No fight!"

"The little human is right you know," a small voice spoke. Tomohisa lurched backwards as small white creature resembling a cat mixed with a bunny appeared on Homura's shoulder, "You can't afford to be fighting at a time like this."

Mr. Kaname cautiously stepped backwards and fearfully asked, "W-W-What is that thing?! And why can it talk?"

"…What?" Homura's purple eyes shot open in shock, "You can see him? That… That shouldn't be possible!"

Sayaka, whose jaw now hung ajar, stared at the cat-like creature, "I thought you said Magical Girls and potential Magical Girls were the only ones that could see you."

"By my calculations, this 'apocalypse' has greatly depleted the amount of time humanity has left on this earth. Even now, the number of humans dying every minute is increasing exponentially." the cat stated calmly, "I simply decided it pointless to waste energy by keeping myself hidden any longer."

Homura gasped slightly, and glared at the creature on her shoulder "What do you mean, 'apocalypse'?

The bunny-cat answered, "Just that. We Incubators keep a telepathic link at all times to check on our progress in creating Magical Girls. With this link, I've asked other Incubators about this puzzling… 'epidemic', as your news reporters like to put it. It's happening all across the planet."

The three of the four humans' faces that weren't Tatsuya drowned in horror. The Incubator continued, "From Atlanta, Georgia in the United States, to Cairo, Egypt, to London, United Kingdom, and even Beijing, China, the dead are rising and consuming the living."

He paused for a moment to let the information sink into the humans' brains. Tomohisa gasped as leaped for the couch and door in panic, "My family! We have to save them! They're still out there!"

As he started attempting to remove the couch barrier, he was forcefully yanked backwards. Reaching for the door that the force was pulling him away from, he cried out, "B-But! Junko! Madoka! We have to save them!"

Homura glared down at him, "If they're still alive by now, that means they're intelligent. If they're intelligent, they'll survive until morning. It's dark now. If those old campfire stories are true—which they've been proven to be accurate thus far—, the Undead are more active at night. If we went out now, we would most certainly be dead."

He tried to protest, "B-But…"

Then, Sayaka knelt down next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him, "I don't like it either Mr. K… My folks are out there too…" she momentarily fell silent, "But we'll find 'em tomorrow for sure! Every one of them, I just know it!"

"At any rate," the creepy, white creature turned its head to Tomohisa, who cringed at its piercing, crimson gaze, "My name is Kyubey! I make contracts to turn human girls into Magical Girls; girls who fight Witches!"

Tomohisa couldn't respond. His shocked brain simply reeled from all the terrible news. Kyubey added, "I would suggest not thinking about it too much at the moment, though. Instead, you should focus on the problem at hand. Which reminds me…" it turned back to Sayaka, "My offer from before still stands if you're interested. With this outbreak of the undead, I would suggest you seriously consider it."

Sayaka rubbed her forehead, thinking, "I dunno… That whole wish thing still seems super sketchy… What if it comes back to bite me in the butt?"

Kyubey tilted his head, "I'm not sure I understand that statement. Unless, of course, you wish for something like a shark, which would make sense, as sharks are quite carnivorous to my knowledge, and would have no qualms about feasting on your rear."

Sayaka facepalmed, "It's figure of speech. What I mean is, what if my wish turns south and only hurts me later?"

"Pause." Tomohisa raised his hands in request, "Can we back this up a little? I think I'm lost."

Homura crossed her arms and explained, "Kyubey is a creature called an Incubator. He makes contracts with young girls to give them powers to fight embodiments of sorrow, called Witches."

Kyubey added, "Since Witches are embodiments of sorrow, they have existed since the dawn of humanity. As such, our job of creating Magical Girls to fight said Witches has also existed. Do not be fooled, this is a dangerous line of work. It is quite likely that a Magical Girl could lose her life to a Witch, which is why we offer to grant one free miracle as compensation."

"And he says I've got potential to become one," Sayaka shrugged and shook her head, "I'm just not sure I really trust this whole wish thing."

"But Kyubey," Tomohisa, thinking over the information he had just been given, rubbed his chin, "what do you have to gain personally from this? I've been around the block a few times. People don't generally do things just out of the goodness of their hearts."

The Incubator reiterated, "Like I said, I create Magical Girls to slay Witches."

Sayaka squinted, "Wait a minute, Mr. K's onto something. The witches would be our problem to deal with. They're our own sorrows after all. They wouldn't be any of your business. So, why are you equipping us to fight them with no benefit to yourself?"

Kyubey paused, "…I'm impressed, Mr. Kaname. No one ever asks that question up front. I applaud you."

"Thanks?" Tomohisa scratched his head and chuckled, "With age comes wisdom, I guess."

The bunny-cat continued, "Let me start by saying that there is a limited amount of energy in the universe. All energy is subjected to entropy."

"Entropy?" Sayaka asked.

"I think I remember that from my high school chemistry class, actually," Tomohisa stated, "It's the scientific law that states that all matter becomes disorganized over time, right?"

"Correct." Kyubey nodded, "Energy cannot be created or destroyed; it can only change forms. For example—"

"Cut to the chase," Homura commanded coldly, staring out of the peephole in her door, "we need to hurry up finish so I can shut out the lights. If those old campfire stories are true, the Undead will be attracted to even the slightest light, and I know for a fact that this couch will not hold up against a large horde."

"Well, in that case," Kyubey cleared his throat, "Long story short, when we create Magical Girls, we can harness the power of their emotions and convert it into extremely potent energy. With that energy, we want to halt the inevitable heat death of the universe at the hands of entropy. Is that an adequate enough answer?"

Tomohisa's jaw dropped for a third time, "I… I don't think I understand…"

"Yet, you understand the prospect of the living dead?" Kyubey cocked his head, "I clearly explained what I do, but the undead still have no explanation. Why then do you have confusion?"

"I'm still having trouble with that too, honestly…" Mr. Kaname swallowed a lump in his throat trying not to think of his missing family. He looked to Sayaka, "Anyway, Sayaka, this deal goes way over my head. Do you understand it at all?"

The girl rubbed her chin, "…Yeah, I think I got the gist of it. Having some extra firepower against the Walkers would be nice…" She glanced at her blood-stained, steel bat still resting on her shoulder, "This bat's a good brain-buster, but if we get overrun…"

"I'd say that's as good a reason as any to make a contract with me," Kyubey offered.

"Eh…" Sayaka squeezed her eyes shut, thinking hard about her decision, "Hey, Transfer Student. You seemed pretty serious about Madoka and me not making contracts back at the school. Why aren't you saying anything now?"

Still keeping watch through the peephole, Homura muttered, "What you do doesn't concern me. Make your wish, or don't. I couldn't care less. Madoka's fate is the only one I care about. Whatever your decision, just make it quickly. I think I see Undead."

Sayaka sighed in defeat, "Well, Mr. K?"

"Hmm?" Tomohisa stood up as removed his gaze from his son who had fallen asleep on the other couch.

"You're my best friend's dad, the only person here that I actually trust to any extent. What do you think I should do?"

"Well," Tomohisa answered, "if I understand this correctly, you'll be equipped to fight Witches. That'll also prepare you to fight… Walkers, you called them?"

"Yeah," Sayaka nodded. "And that's what I was thinking as well…"

He continued, "And you also get to help in stopping the eventual death of the universe," he chuckled, "Not that any of us will live that long to see it. And, on top of that, you even get to have a free miracle granted."

Sayaka sighed and rested her hands on her hips, "Yeah, I got that and all, but…"

"…But you're worried that your wish will have negative consequences," He finished.

She nodded, "Yeah."

He placed her hand on her shoulder, "If I this were just an ordinary situation, I would be as lost as you. But if I were you in our current situation, I'd use every means at my disposal to see my loved ones safe, even if it means dealing with negative consequences later."

"So basically," Sayaka tilted her head, "Take the benefits and cross the bad bridge when I get to it?"

Tomohisa smiled as he ruffled her hair, "You got it. And you won't be crossing it alone. We're all in this boat together now, y'know?"

She smiled and nodded, "Gotcha." She closed her eyes to take in a deep a breath and slapped her cheeks twice. Her eyes then shot open full of resolve and she exclaimed, "Alright, Kyubey. I think I'm ready to make a contract. I want to be a Magical Girl."

The Incubator nodded, "Okay, Sayaka Miki. What is your wish?"

She paused, "Um…" After thinking it over, she snapped her fingers and gasped, "I got it! Heck, we'll be able to get off the boat before it ever even gets to set sail! I wish the Undead Virus never existed!"

After nothing changed for a long while, she stared at Kyubey and frowned, "Hey! What gives?! You said you could grant any wish!"

Kyubey replied, "Well, yes. It IS possible for me to grant that wish. But, while you have the potential to become a Magical Girl, it is not nearly big enough to yield enough energy to make a net gain to outset the energy used to grant it. Since we're trying to save energy to stop entropy, that would simply be wasteful."

Sayaka's heart sank into her stomach, "YOU'RE KIDDING."

The Incubator denied, "My kind does not know how to 'kid', as you put it."

"Fine then…" she sighed, "Then… I wish that our group will survive the Walkers."

Again, nothing happened.

She raised her hands in question, "Hey! What the heck's wrong with that one?"

"You see," Kyubey explained, "this one's pretty tricky. There are many variables I have to take into account with that one. If your group were to grow larger than you four, I would have to use energy to protect them as well. Also, I'd have to make everyone in your potential group immune.

"If the group remained just you four, it would be fairly simple, plenty enough for your Magical Girl potential to cover. However, you even said you wanted to find your families. The idea of increasing energy exponentially for each new member is simply something I'm not willing to risk. To top it all off, the chances of us finding more potential Magical Girls to create contracts with has decreased greatly with this outbreak of the Undead."

She glared, "So, wait a minute, you're just going to let people die solely to conserve energy?!"

"What happens to humanity is of no concern to me. Even then, what are a few human lives to the scope of the entire-"

"QUIET!" Homura commanded, "We don't have time for your spiel, Kyubey!" She scowled at Sayaka, "Miki, make your wish or deny it, I don't care. Just hurry up so we don't attract any unwanted attention."

"How could you say that?!" Sayaka exclaimed, "These are human-"

"Not anymore," Homura cut her off and glared, "If Kyubey is right, Humanity is dying." She returned to keeping watch through the peephole, "We will be too if you don't make a decision quickly."

The blue-haired girl seethed and growled momentarily before relaxing her muscles and sighing, "Fine. Then, I… I wish at least to be able to meet up with Madoka and my family safely…"

Kyubey nodded, "Very well, Sayaka Miki. Your Wish has overcome entropy!"

After the Incubator spoke those words, a blindingly bright light shined around Sayaka's torso. A tingling pain worked its way from her back to her chest, growing more intense as it seemed to be attempting to break out. A small, circular, sapphire glow burned on her chest as she clutched it, screaming in agony.

"Sayaka!" Tomohisa gasped and reached out, "Are you okay?"

"STOP!" Kyubey ordered, "You mustn't interfere!"

Trying to fight back tears of pain, Sayaka gave a pained smile as she stuttered broken words, "I-It's fine, M-M-Mr. K. I'll b-b-b-be ok-k-k-kaAAAAAAYYYY-"

Homura shot over and muffled her impending scream as the light ripped its way out of Sayaka's chest. Catching the light, it solidified in her hands. She opened them to see a small, sapphire gemstone encased in an ornate, golden casing.

Spitting Homura's hand off of her mouth, she widened her eyes and stared at the sapphire, "WOAH…"

"Did…" Tomohisa asked hesitantly, "Did it work?"

"I think so…" Sayaka answered. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Energy emanated from her body as her school uniform disappeared, replaced by a blue and white corset. Her plaid skirt metamorphosised into an equally blue and white one as the corset, as long white and azure boots stretched up her legs. A long, blue-hilted katana materialized itself in her now-white, leather gloves, complemented with comfy, blue arm warmers. A snow white cape flowed down her back, completing the ensemble.

Once the transformation finished, Sayaka gave herself a good examination. Sporting a smirk, she practiced swinging her katana and asked, "Well, Mr. K? How do I look?"

Tomohisa returned a smile, "You look great. The cape really works for you."

Just then, the lights went out as Homura stated, "That's enough. We cannot risk any more time with the lights on." Her voice instructed as it moved across the dark room to where the table would be, "I recommend we sleep in close proximity of each other, in case something goes wrong. Find a place on the floor and keep quiet."

"I brought sleeping bags if you ladies like," Tomohisa offered, removing the pack from his shoulders. "This floor looks very uncomfortable."

"Thanks, Mr. K!" Sayaka whispered, untying the Mr. Kaname's sleeping bags from her own back.

Rolling out his sleeping bag, Tomohisa asked, "And what about you, Ms. Akemi? I'd feel much better if you were comfortable in your own home."

Homura paused, "…I appreciate the offer, Mr. Kaname, but I don't want to impose."

Rolling out the second bag, he assured, "No, please! I insist!"

"Y'know, Transfer Student, I've slept on hard floors before," Sayaka, already laying in her sleeping bag beside Tomohisa, shuffled into a sitting position and added, "and they usually leave nasty back aches. What if that gets in the way of killing Walkers?"

"Pain has never stopped me from completing my task before," the girl stated. "…But I supposed it can't hurt to take as many precautions as necessary." She slowly walked over and lied down in the sleeping back Tomohisa prepared for her, "Thank you, Mr. Kaname."

Tomohisa sighed as he lied down in his own bag, "It's my pleasure."

Homura rolled to her side and commented, "Get some sleep. We'll make preparations to leave at dawn."


	3. The First of Many

_BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG._

_ BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG._

_ BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG._

Tomohisa screamed and shot up from his sleeping bag with a jolt.

Tatsuya cried and reached out, "Daddy!"

"Mr. K, are you alright?" Sayaka asked, leaning over the circular table next Homura while bouncing the child in her arms.

He swiftly shot a fearful gaze to the door and stuttered, "D-D-Door…"

Without removing her gaze from the table, Homura commented, "It's only one Walker. The barricade will hold for the time being. He must have been attracted to Sayaka's transformation last night."

Sayaka gave a glance to Tatsuya, "It didn't help that the banging scared Tatsuya awake." She walked over to Mr. Kaname and offered Tatsuya, "After he woke up crying, I jumped up and calmed him down the best I could."

Tomohisa slowly stood up, tried to regulate his breathing, and accepted his son into his arms. Homura lifted her head and gave him a cold stare, "I fear we do not have much time. We need a plan."

Trying to ignore the continuous banging on the door, Tomohisa nodded and shuffled over to the table. Spread across the table were various supplies, ranging from food, water, maps, firearms and five small, black objects that Tomohisa didn't recognize at all. He asked, "What's all this?"

"Supplies," Homura calmly stated, examining one of the maps, "Since we have to work together, we'll have to pool everything we have." She coldly stared at the two other humans who weren't Tatsuya, "If we wish to survive, we share everything. Do you understand?"

They both nodded. As Tomohisa unpacked his own supplies and added it to Homura's, he asked, "Do we have a plan of action?"

Homura dropped her gaze to the map, "Somewhat. We have very little medical supplies. Some gauze and anti-biotics is the extent of what I have. I feel it would be wise to run by Mitakihara Hospital."

Sayaka's face lit up, "Hey! Yesterday, I told my folks I was heading there after school! Maybe they went there after the outbreak to look for me!"

"Then, we'll kill two birds with one stone. Good thinking, Miki," Homura nodded. She pointed out various roads on the map, "Naturally, Walkers will be scattered all throughout the main roads leading to the hospital, presumably looking for aid after being bitten."

Tomohisa raised a worried eyebrow, "But, if that's the case, won't there be patients and other victims who turned in the hospital?"

The black haired girl nodded, "That is a fear I have as well. It is very likely that there will be. We'll have to keep vigilant and work in unison. I see this as the only option."

Tomohisa grimaced. He had a bad feeling about this situation. Then, he realized as he stared at the hospital Homura pointed out, "Hey, Sayaka? Isn't the same facility that's caring for that Kamijou boy you like?"

The blunette averted her gaze and gasped as her embarrassment showed in her now tomato-red face, "Y-Yeah? So? What if I was gonna meet him after school yesterday?"

Tomohisa chuckled, "Oh, nothing! I find it quite charming, actually."

Tatsuya cheered, "Auntie Saya red! Red Saya! Red Saya!"

Sayaka nervously chuckled through clenched teeth, "Oh Tatsuya… You're. So. Cute…"

Mr. Kaname giggled, "I could say the same for you, 'Auntie' Sayaka."

She gasped and exclaimed, "_MR. K_!"

"If you are done," Homura coldly interrupted, "we have plans to finish," As Tomohisa and Sayaka leaned back over the table at examined the map with her, she continued, "As I was saying, the main roads will be blocked by Walkers. There is a shortcut to the back of the back of the hospital through this park here," she pointed. "After that, we'll take this backstreet, and then this alleyway. That should put us right here," she moved her finger across the map, "just behind the hospital. We'll break through this back door, and, from there, we'll look for supplies."

Sayaka shifted her weight and crossed her arms, "And hopefully meet with my family."

Homura nodded, "Very well. We have our plan." She rolled up her map, transformed into a Puella Magi, and stored the parchment behind her buckler, "Any questions?"

Wide-eyed, Tomohisa raised a hand and pointed to the buckler, "How… did you do that?"

She replied plainly with a straight face, "Magic."

Tomohisa chuckled and scratched his head, "Oh yeah… I guess I'm still not used to that just yet…"

Sayaka raised an eyebrow picked up one of the five small, black objects sitting on the table, "What the heck are these things?"

"Grief Seeds. Witches drop them after they are defeated. They cleanse your Soul Gem." Homura stated as she extracted her own shining, amethyst gem from her left hand and explained, "Our magic comes at a cost. Whenever we use it to any extent, our Soul Gems darken. If they become too dark, they break, and we die. Use of Grief Seed prevents that."

Sayaka's countenance fell slightly as she pulled out and examined her own sparkling, sapphire stone, "So, there _is _a cost to our wishes…"

"But, why are they called 'Soul Gems'?" Tomohisa asked, "What does holding magic have to do with the soul?"

"That's two for two, Mr. Kaname." Kyubey stated as he leaped onto the table, "You're very clever."

Sayaka's jaw dropped, "Don't tell me this is _another _question Magical Girls never ask!"

"Why yes it is, Ms. Miki," the Incubator explained, "Most girls are just happy to have a free wish and fight Witches as I tell them too. I've never made contracts around adults before, and Mr. Kaname has proven to be much more competent than I had originally given them credit for."

Tomohisa chuckled and scratched his head, similar to the night before, "Thanks, I guess?"

Tatsuya cheered, "Yay! Daddy smart! Daddy smart!"

The father bounced his son and smiled, "That's right, buddy! I'm pretty smart, aren't I?"

Kyubey nodded in acknowledgement, "Quite astute indeed."

"So wait, hold up," Sayaka placed her hands on her hips and glared at the Incubator, "what's the deal with the Soul Gems?"

"Just that," Kyubey turned his head and emptily stared at her, "they are your Souls crystallized into gem form. It's quite simple really."

Both Sayaka's and Tomohisa's jaws dropped. Sayaka's face twisted in rage as she angrily held up her Gem, "WHAT?! So, you're saying this thing's me now?! Am I even human anymore?!"

"Essentially," Kyubey nodded, "I merely just made a few tweaks. I don't see why it's an issue though. At least this way, if your body gets hurt, maimed, broken, or, in light of our most recent issue, eaten, it'll just heal itself with magic. So long as your Soul Gem remains intact, at least."

Sayaka's anger melted slightly, "So, if we have magic, we're basically immune to the Undead Virus?"

The Incubator nodded again, "That's true enough that I can't deny it."

Sayaka opened her mouth to speak, but opted for a low mumble as she looked to the ground. Tomohisa placed a hand on her shoulder and encouraged, "Hey, it's not all bad. Like you said, you're immune now."

She looked at him and smiled slightly, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Homura clapped her hands together, "If you're done, it's time to go. Miki, to conserve Magic, I recommend keeping that bat with you."

Sayaka raised an eyebrow as a katana appeared in her hands, "But I have a sword now."

"Which you just summoned with Magic," Homura glared.

Sayaka gasped and disintegrated her blade, "Oh… Oops…"

"Idiot…" Homura shook her head and sighed, "Both of you will need a firearm as well, in case things get bad." She motioned to the table riddled with a good variety of assault rifles, handguns, and shotguns, "Take your pick."

Sayaka scratched her chin as she mulled over her options, "My dad used to take me shooting a few years back. It wasn't very often, and he only ever let me use pistols," she picked up a handgun and examined it, "I know the basics, but I'm not very good." After looking over her weapon of choice, "I pick this one."

"Very well," the raven-haired girl nodded. Both girls shifted their gaze to Tomohisa.

He shook his hands in front of him in denial, "Oh, no! I couldn't possibly! I've never even shot a gun before."

Without emotion, Homura looked over the table, picked up a handgun, and handed it to him, "Then, now's the time to start. In a desperate situation, it could save your life."

"But-" Tomohisa tried to protest against the gun forced into his hands.

Homura stared, unyielding, "I'll train the both of you how to use them efficiently later. For now, it'll have to be used for emergencies only. What you hold in your hands is a standard military grade M9 Berretta. It doesn't have much recoil, it's easy to reload, and quick to use on short notice. As a beginner, it should serve you just fine."

"Hey, Transfer Student," Sayaka asked, "where'd you even get all these?"

She flipped her long black hair in response, "That's my business."

The blunette glared, "Hey! Weren't you the one who said 'We share everything'?"

Homura stared stoically, "We may be a team, but my trust is not freely given. My secrets will remain my own."

Sayaka clenched her fists in protest, "I swear, I'm gonna-"

"Sayaka," Tomohisa frowned and chastised, "That's enough. Ms. Akemi has been gracious enough to give us weapons from her own personal sources and is willing to work with us to find our families. I don't want to hear you two fighting anymore."

She sighed, "Yes, sir…"

Mr. Kaname smiled, "Glad to see we all understand each other. Except…" He examined his sleek, black firearm, "Ms Akemi…"

Homura sighed, "The only thing I have in the way of melee weaponry would be a shovel in my supply closet. Would that be more adequate?"

Tomohisa nervously chuckled, "I-If you don't mind, I'd feel a little safer using a tool I'm familiar with."

The black haired girl nodded, "Very well."

She quickly gathered the remaining firearms and slid them under her buckler, then disappeared behind a hidden door in the wall.

Tomohisa stuck his firearm in his belt, and then sighed as he rubbed his eyes under his glasses. He thought about all the chores that weren't going to get done back home. He thought about how breakfast wasn't going to be made, how the floors wouldn't be swept, how the clothes wouldn't be washed, and how the garden would be watered. His heartbeat throbbed in resonance with the Walker's continuous banging on the door. He thought about how he may never see his home again. He thought about how he may never spend time with family again. He thought about how he may never see Junko or Madoka again…

He covered his mouth, trying not to choke out a sob. He felt a hand on his shoulder. The hand belonged to his child's blue-haired friend as she tried to console him with a comforting gaze and reassuring encouragement, "We'll find 'em. I know we will."

Tatsuya tugged at his pant leg, "Ev'rything going to be 'kay, Daddy."

Tomohisa swallowed the lump in his throat, picked up his son, and replied half-heartedly as he threw on a smile, "Your right, Tatsuya… Everything's gonna be okay…"

They sat in silence as the Walker continued to bang on the door, its hungry moans and growls now prevalent. Homura, now wearing a Mitakihara Middle-School uniform, soon returned with the shovel she promised and handed it to Tomohisa. She stated, "We'll split the supplies among us, then we need to leave. Do you remember the plan?"

They both stood up and nodded. They all approached the table and split all supplies into thirds, minus the Grief Seeds that the Magical Girls split solely amongst each other.

They all readied their backpacks of supplies and walked over to the door and crouched around the barricade. Grabbing a corner to help remove it, Sayaka asked as she motioned her head towards the door, "So, what are we gonna do about Bangy McFisticuffs?"

Grabbing another corner, Homura contemplated, "I would prefer to take it out as quickly and quietly as possible. Perhaps…" she thought, "we have plenty of Grief Seeds for the time being. Taking it out with your katana would be the best course of action. If you do it quickly, you won't use very much magic."

Sayaka paused, "But, what if-"

"Miki," Homura hissed, "If you wish to survive, you must trust me."

Sayaka glared and retorted, "Oh, says the girl who won't tell us a thing about-"

"Sayaka," Tomohisa shook his head disapprovingly as he set Tatsuya on the floor and grabbed the middle of the couch.

Sayaka snapped her gaze to the ground, "Sorry…"

"It's fine." Homura shrugged, "In fact, you are quite wise to not readily trust a stranger." She tightened her grip on the couch, "Now, we lift and move this couch on 'three', then I'll move to open the door. After that, you know what to do, Miki."

"Gotcha," Sayaka nodded as her Puella Magi attire appeared in place of her school uniform.

The raven-haired girl shifted her gaze at Tomohisa, "Mr. Kaname, since you'll be carrying Tatsuya, you stay between Miki and me. We'll make sure no harm comes to you."

He gulped, "O-Okay…"

She glanced at both of them, "Ready?" They nodded. Returning the nod, she stated, "Okay. One… Two… Three!"

They all grunted as they swiftly moved the couch out of the way of the entrance. Homura instantly crouched behind the door, ready to turn the knob to swing it open. She nodded to Sayaka.

The bluenette readied her katana in her hands and nodded back. The door flung open and she swiftly dashed forward and impaled her blade deep into the waiting Bangy McFisticuffs' nasty, decaying face, right between the eyes.

As blood spurt from both front and back of the head, Sayaka gave Bangy a good kick, sending him flying down the flight of stairs leading to the apartment, smashing his head open on the concrete below.

"Let's go!" Homura commanded as drew a combat knife and dashed out.

Tomohisa quickly snatched up Tatsuya and followed close behind. Sayaka brought up rear closed the door, and withdrew her steel bat as her Puella Magi outfit disappeared, replaced by her school uniform.

The trio dashed down the cobble streets, thankfully with no Walkers in sight. After a little while, Homura quickly dashed to the left into the first alleyway she had pointed out on the map. Slight moaning echoed ahead in the narrow pathway. Homura guessed at least two Walkers waited around the upcoming turn.

She motioned for them to stop, then glanced at Sayaka and held up two fingers. Sayaka nodded and readied her bat.

Tatsuya tilted his head and questioned, "Daddy? What RaRa and Auntie Saya do-"

Tomohisa quickly muffled his son's words with his hands and whispered, "Not now, buddy. Let's play the Quiet Game again, okay?"

Tatsuya nodded, "Mm-hmth."

Everyone gave a slightly worried gasped as the moans grew louder and more active. Homura hissed quietly, "GO! GO! GO!"

Tomohisa covered Tatsuya's ears as the girls leaped around the corner. His own stomach churned, sickened by the sounds of bones shattering, blood splattering, and blades stabbing.

Homura, blood now stained on her face, peeked around the corner and motioned for Tomohisa to follow. He pushed up his glasses and complied. As he rounded the corner, he gagged at the mess of blood and brain matter pooling at his feet.

"Daddy? What's that?" Tatsuya pointed.

Swallowing his vomit, Tomohisa covered his son's eyes, "It's nothing, buddy. Don't worry about it."

Homura placed an arm around his back and gently pushed him past the next corner where Sayaka was waiting, "Come on. The Park is just up ahead."

They quickly exited the alley and, sure enough, just across the street from where they currently stood, they saw the main Park of Mitakihara City. "There it is," Homura pointed to the hospital across the way. She shifted her finger to an alley just on the other side of the park, "That is our immediate destination. Let's go."

The trio quietly dashed past two Walkers shambling on the streets who never even noticed them. The relatively large, open, park, thankfully, was sparse. Tomohisa counted, four, maybe five Walkers in the entire area vicinity. But when they reached about midway through the park, he stopped and stared.

Sayaka glared and whispered, "Mr. K, what're ya doin'? We gotta go!"

Without heeding her warning, Mr. Kaname slowly trudged towards one of the Walkers near a park bench. Homura turned, gasped, and hissed, "Mr. Kaname! Stop! Don't get any closer to it!"

He didn't listen as he stumbled ever closer to the Walker, who he noticed had a chunk of flesh missing from its shoulder. When he came within hearing distance, he called out to the Walker, "J-Junko? Honey, is that you?"

The Walker turned, revealing Junko, a gray-skinned shell of her former self. Blood dripped her jaw onto her white blouse, now horribly stained with all different kinds of blacks, reds, and browns. Her purple hair and business suit were equally disheveled as she hungrily hobbled over to Tomohisa and Tatsuya.

The former broke into a sob as he fingered the grip of his Beretta, "H-Hey, J-Junko, i-it's m-m-me, Tomohisa! D-Don't you r-r-remem-mber?"

Homura, now in her Puella Magi outfit and aiming a handgun, hissed through clenched teeth, ready to fire her weapon, "Mr. Kaname! Come. Back. That isn't your wife anymore!"

Sayaka held a hand in front of her weapon, "No, Akemi. He's gotta do this himself."

"You're making a mistake, Miki." Homura hissed, but Sayaka stood stalwart and unmoving. Her finger lingered on her trigger, before growling and lowering her weapon. "Fine, but whatever happens, that is on your shoulders, not mine."

Tomohisa continued to cry, "Junko… Junko…"

The Walker simply growled as it stumbled closer, reaching for its food.

"Mommy?" Tatsuya reached out to the creature who used to be his mother, "Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!"

When Junko walked within arms' length, she lunged and clamped her jaws down on Tatsuya's hand, before immediately having her brains blown out through the top her head by Homura, somehow now standing right next to them and aiming her gun's barrel up Junko's chin.

"JUNKOO!" Tomohisa screamed out, catching his wife's head in his free hand as he fell to his knees, all the while Tatsuya wailed in pain, holding out his profusely bleeding wrist.

With sharp thinking and swift reflexes, Homura shot her hand into her pack and extracted medical gauze and quickly wrapped it around Tatsuya's wrist. As she finished, she stood up, "We need to go. Now."

Tomohisa wouldn't budge as he sobbed and stroked his wife's bloody hair, "Junko… J-Junko… Junko…"

Sayaka trotted over to them, face drowned in worry, "Guys, Walkers are coming." She trying pulling Tomohisa to his feet, to no avail, "We gotta leave. NOW."

As the blunette stated, the remaining Walkers in the Park and surrounding areas actively moaned loudly and stumbled towards their position.

Tomohisa cried, "W-WE CAN'T LEAVE HER!"

Homura helped Sayaka yank him to his feet as Tatsuya continued to cry, "Your son has been bitten! If we don't get to hospital, there will be no chance for his survival whatsoever." She and Sayaka tried pulling him along to their destination, "We cannot do anything more for your wife. She is gone."

Tomohisa struggled against them for a moment, reaching for his wife's corpse, "JUNKO!"

"MR. K!" Sayaka hissed, "IT'S TIME TO GO!"

Tomohisa begrudgingly ripped his gaze away from his wife, sobbed and returned to formation as they all ran across the park. As they dashed across the road, Tatsuya cried, "Daddy! It hurts!"

"It's okay, buddy," Tomohisa choked out, "D-Daddy will kiss it and make it better, o-okay?"

Tatsuya sniffed and nodded, "Otay…"

Tomohisa brought his lips to the bloody gauze wrapped around his son's wound and kissed it, "Better?"

Tatsuya slowly nodded, his cries now simply mere whimpers.

The trio quickly dashed past three walkers in the road and darted into the final dark alley. With the crippling memory of his wife's demise freshly replaying in his mind's eye, Tomohisa forced himself to shut off his brain in order to focus on the path ahead.

They quickly turned corners and sprinted through the alley, trying to maintain distance from the hungry moans shambling behind them. Before long, they arrived at an opening in the alleyway. To their joy, the back entrance of the hospital stood just ahead of them. As they walked along, Tomohisa noted the awful smell of rotting flesh radiating from a nearby dumpster. He took a moment to walk over and examine the contents of said dumpster. Horrified, his stomach revulsed at the sight rotting corpses, all with some form of fatal wound to the head.

He clutched his mouth with his hand and returned to the girls who had approached the door. Sayaka grabbed the door handles and pulled, but they didn't budge. She exclaimed, "It's locked!"

Without warning, Homura aimed her weapon at the handle, shot it off, and gently nudged the door open, "Not anymore." As the Walkers turned the corner she dashed inside and commanded, "INSIDE! NOW!"

They followed behind her and Sayaka slammed the door shut, bracing it with her body. As the Walkers moaned and banged against the door, she glared, "A little help?!"

Homura and Tomohisa joined her at once. With every push of the Walkers, the trio pushed back. They were at a standstill. If they let go, the Undead would come piling in and devour them. Tomohisa asked worriedly, "What're we going to do?"

Homura grunted, "We have to brace the door shut."

Tomohisa looked around their immediate area. They were in a stairwell; an empty stairwell.

Sayaka glanced down at her bat as her expression sank, "Aw, I liked this bat too…"

She sighed and, in an instant, slid her weapon in between the handles of the door. As the trio cautiously backed away, the Walkers pushed and cracked open the door, but the sturdy bat allowed them only to read a few rotting fingers in at a time.

She placed her hands on her hips and smirked at her handiwork as she transformed into a Puella Magi, "Alright, let's get outta here!"

Homura nodded, "Up the stairs."

They started flying with all speed up the stairs. Then, Tomohisa heard heavy breathing emanating from his son. He drew his hand to Tatsuya's forehead. He was burning up.

Tatsuya whimpered and coughed, "I don't feel good, Daddy…"

Tomohisa's heart sank deep into his stomach. He tried to smile for his son's sake, "It's okay, buddy… We'll get you some medicine and you'll feel better, okay?"

Tatsuya breathed, "Otay Daddy…"

"PST! Hey! Up here!" The group looked up to see what seemed to be a nurse waving at them from a few floors up, "We've got a safe area just up ahead! Come on!"

The trio glanced at each other then nodded in agreement. They all quickly bounded up the stairs until they reached the nurse. She waved as she led them into one of the wards, "This way!"

She crouched and whispered, "Stay low, and stay quiet." The group acquiesced. "I heard the gun shots and came as soon as I could. Is anyone injured?"

Tomohisa quietly choked, "M-My son's been bitten…"

The nurse stopped, forcing the same to her followers. Her voice spoke lowly, noticeably saddened, "I'll see what we have when I get back to the safe area… I'm so sorry…"

She quickly resumed her advance. Tomohisa shuddered at the moaning and scratching beyond the locked doors of the hospital rooms. The nurse took a left down a corridor, and then a right turn at a corner.

Worried, Tomohisa felt his son's head again. The fever had burned noticeably worse. Tatsuya had begun to sweat profusely and breathe even more heavily. He shot a worried gaze to the nurse's back, "H-How much farther?"

She pointed to a closed door at the end of the hallway, "There. We've quarantined the ward just past that door."

When they reached the door, the nurse quickly opened the door and motioned the trio to enter as she kept watch.

When they dashed through the entrance, the girl quickly and quietly closed the door and latched it shut with a heavy, metal chain. She turned to the group and stood up straight. Noticeably shorter then all three, the girl ran a hand through her long, fiery orange hair and smiled with amber eyes as she sighed, "Glad to see you guys made it. Name's Taiga Aisaka."

Tomohisa bowed nervously, "Thank you for saving us, Ms. Aisaka. We are very grateful."

Sayaka rubbed her chin as she glared cautiously down at the girl, "…How did someone as short as you even survive this long?"

Taiga's face twisted in rage as she immediately threw an uppercut to the Magical Girl's gut. Sayaka doubled over in pain as the nurse crossed her arms, "Says the girl in the flashy getup that just screams 'Delicious Walker Cake'."

Homura sighed and shook her head, "You never learn, do you Miki?"

"Come on," Taiga stated, "we like to keep survivors in one room in case something goes bad."

They all nodded as Tomohisa helped Sayaka to her feet. "Hey, Aisaka," Sayaka grunted.

"Yes, Walker Cake?" Taiga playfully taunted.

The Magical Girl rolled her eyes and continued, "Where ya from? I come here a lot, and I've never seen you before."

Taiga nodded, "Transferred from Ohashi a few months back. You always visit the Kamijou boy right?" Sayaka nodded, "He's in the lower wards. I'm generally stationed in the upper wards. Make sense why we haven't met. Moved here with my husband when I got the job."

"Husband?" Tomohisa asked.

This took even Homura by surprise, "Just… how old are you?"

"Twenty-three." Taiga responded.

"WHAT?" Sayaka gasped, "You don't look any older than sixteen, and that's being generous!"

The fiery haired girl spun with an equally fiery expression, ready to deck the Puella Magi again. When Sayaka flinched at the oncoming blow, Taiga lowered her hand and sighed glumly, "…I know what you're wondering, and no, he didn't make it, so don't ask."

"It hurts to lose a loved one…" Tomohisa swallowed a sob and nodded, "Believe me, I know… And I'm so sorry, Ms. Aisaka."

"Yeah…" Taiga absently replied, before stopping at an entrance to a room, "This is where we're holding up." She withdrew a card key from her pocket, scanned it by a small keypad on the door handle, and opened the door. They all stepped into the small hospital room as she locked the door behind them, "Make yourselves comfortable and introduce yourselves, will ya?"

As they slowly entered the room, Sayaka gasped, "KYOSUKE!"

She quickly hobbled over to the bed-ridden boy aiming a hunting rifle outside the room's window. He turned to face her as relief washed over his face, "Sayaka! Thank goodness you're okay!"

Sayaka quickly hugged him and chuckled, "I could say the same to you."

"What's up with the sparkly outfit?" Kyosuke laughed and raised an eyebrow, "I never took you as girl who liked that kind of stuff."

She broke from the hug and explained, "It's a kinda long story."

Kyosuke smiled and aimed his rifle back out the window, "You'll have to tell me all about it later then."

"Yeah…" Sayaka smiled dreamily. Then, she gasped, "I thought you couldn't use your hands since that accident!"

"Yeah, I still can't feel my left hand at all," He replied, still looking through his weapon's scope, "but you don't need to feel your hand to keep a weapon steady." He fired off a shot, splattering the brains of a Walker below. He smirked, "Gotcha."

Sayaka's eyes sparkled, "That's so awesome!"

Meanwhile, Homura cared not for the pleasantries shared between Miki and her crush. She merely glared at the well-developed girl with long blond curls cascading down the front of her Mitakihara Middle-School uniform. She muttered, venom seeping from her mouth, "Tomoe."

Tomoe nodded, leaning against her shotgun, "Ms. Akemi."

Homura merely sharpened her glare. Tomoe sighed, "Now, Ms. Akemi, I know we've had our differences, but don't you think we set those aside for the greater good?"

"So long as you stay out of my way," Homura flipped her hair, "we'll be fine."

Tomohisa walked over and spoke, "Oh, is this a friend of yours, Ms. Akemi?"

"Hardly," Homura spat vehemently, "I do not befriend those who act foolishly and lie to themselves."

"Ouch," Tomoe chuckled, "Your words are rather hurtful, wouldn't you say?" Her jovial expression fell to a serious one as her golden eyes stared into Homura's purple irises, "If we truly wish to survive this apocalypse, I would suggest we mend our old wounds, hmm?" Homura simply huffed and walked away. Tomoe sighed, turned her attention to Tomohisa and curtsied, "I'm Mami Tomoe."

Tomohisa smiled, "Tomohisa Kaname. Glad to meet you."

"…D-Dad?" A small voice quivered behind him.

He gasped as he turned. His heart fluttered in his chest to see his beautiful pink-haired daughter sitting in a fetal position in a corner, staring at him.

"Madoka!" He quickly dashed over to her and drew her into hug, "Madoka, I was so worried about you!"

He could feel Madoka's tears trickle down his neck as she cried, "D-Dad, I… I was so scared… I th-thought I wasn't ever g-going to see you or m-mom or Tatsuya ever again!" receiving Tatsuya in her arms, she sniffed and pulled away, her pink irised staring directly into his own eyes as she asked, "…W-Where's Mom?"

He couldn't. With that one question, his wife's final moments roared back into his mind. He covered his mouth and sobbed.

Madoka's face twisted in sorrow as she realized what happened. They embraced again, crying their eyes out.

Tomohisa pulled away and swallowed hard, "Hey, Madoka, look at me," He brought moved her head to gaze into her eyes as he tried to smile, "we still have each other."

She nodded, lip trembling, "Y-Yeah… You, me," she rubbed her sleeping brother's head, "and Tatsuya…"

"Y-Yeah…" Remembering Tatsuya had been bitten, Tomohisa choked back another sob.

"So, you're the Mr. Kaname I've so much about, correct?" a woman's voice asked.

Clearing his throat and wiping his eyes, Tomohisa faced the woman, wearing a simple, albeit stained, green sweater, white skirt and red-rimmed glasses to complement her short, brown hair. He spoke, "Oh, um, yes, that would be me."

She held out her hand, "Saotome Kazuko. I'm your daughter's teacher. Or, was, anyway." Her countence darkened, "I was also a good friend to Junko… I... I'm so sorry..."

He shook hand and nodded despairingly.

"Dad!" Madoka called worriedly, "Tatsuya's not breathing!"

Taiga swiftly ran over and squeezed his wrist. She gasped and exclaimed, "There's no pulse!"

Tomohisa's heart sank so low it might as well had been the Titanic. Homura quickly dashed over, with her combat knife drawn. Tomohisa held up his hand to stop her. He whimpered, "N-No… I have to do this… He's my son…"

He slowly pulled the Berretta from his belt and knelt next to Madoka and Tatsuya. Madoka's face twisted in horror as he put the gun to his son's head, "Dad, what are you doing?"

He didn't respond as he sobbed and shakily positioned the barrel at the toddler's temple. He paused as he heard breathing and saw the rising and lowering of the Tatsuya's chest.

Madoka gasped and smiled, "He's waking up!"

As Tatsuya's eyes fluttered open, Madoka scratched under his chin and cooed, "Hey, little buddy! How are you doing?"

Without warning, Tatsuya lurched and bit into Madoka's index finger, tearing it off with his teeth. Everyone gasped as Madoka screamed, dropped her brother and squirmed away, her face awash with horror.

Tomohisa jumped back as well, aiming his weapon at his son's forehead. As Tatsuya regained his footing, he hungrily growled and toddled in his father's direction. Tomohisa's lip trembled as he hesitated. He couldn't do it. As Tatsuya continued advancing, time seemed to slow as his father shot his gaze around the room.

Taiga stood stoically with her eyes closed and arms crossed; Saotome began wiping tears from under her glasses; Kamijou looked down at his lap for a moment before aiming his weapon out the window; both Homura and Mami simply refused to keep eye contact; Sayaka held her gloved hands over her mouth before covering her eyes in sorrow. He was alone in this. It had to be this way. He had to be the one to put down his child.

Tomohisa's tears fell as he returned his gaze to his son, "I'm s-sorry little buddy… I-I love you… I love you so, so much…"

Tatsuya merely growled as he approached ever closer.

Just then, Tomohisa felt something warm and wet wrap around his hand, helping him steady his gun. He looked over and saw Madoka aiding him with her own bloody fingers. She gave a pained smile as she nodded.

They aimed the weapon at the toddler. Tomohisa choked out, "Twinkle… Twinkle… Little Star…"

Madoka sniffed and quivered, "H-How I w-wonder what y-you are…"

Everyone jumped as a deafening bang resounded all throughout the hospital room.


	4. The Day the World Died REDUX (Part 1)

Sayaka sat at her desk, completely dumbfounded at the news her pink-haired friend had just relayed to her.

"WHAT?!" She screamed as she threw her arms up in protest, "What do ya mean Hitomi's not coming to class today?!"

Madoka giggled at her friend's overreaction, "I talked to her just last night over the phone when they got back from South Mitakihara. She came down with just the worst fever," She placed a hand over her mouth, concerned, "I think she has some sort of flu…"

Sayaka sighed, "Well, dang. Sucks to suck, I guess…"

"I hope she's okay…" Madoka mumbled, now even more worried.

"AW MAN!" The blunette yawned and stretched her arms, "What I wouldn't give to not come to class…"

Madoka sighed, "It's not like she's free from homework, you know. That reminds me, did you finish that Literature project we had?"

Sayaka's eyes widened as her stomach churned as she twisted around in her chair to give her a friend a questioning look, "What… project…?"

"You know, the speech on Current Events? The one that's due this period?" Sayaka blinked. "You forgot, didn't you?"

Sayaka scratched her head violently and screamed, "AAAAAGGGGHH! DANGIT!"

Madoka simply shook her head in pity, "One day, you're going to listen when I tell you not to stay up all night watching anime and stuff…"

"But _AnoHana_'s just so gripping, Madoka!" Sayaka explained, complete with hand motions to emphasize her situation, "I just finished it last night and…" she gently placed a hand over her heart as a solemn look washed over her face, "I think it ripped out my soul…"

"That still doesn't help your assignment issue," Madoka deadpanned.

"Meh," the blue-haired middle-schooler stretched again, "Looks like I'm gonna have to wing it." She smirked as she glanced back to her friend, "I think I'll talk about the cannibalism reports, actually. I've legitimately been keeping track of those."

Madoka gasped, "Sayaka! That's just terrible!"

The blunette raised an eyebrow, "Wait, you haven't heard of the reports?"

"I-I mean… I have, but…" The pinkette admitted, "It's still horrible…" she added with melancholy, "Why would people even do something like that? We're all human beings, after all… I don't understand how someone could do something like that to another person…"

Sayaka shook her head and sighed, "Don't try to get into the heads of those gang members. They're just a bunch of rotten criminals who need to be brought to justice…" An evil grin cracked across her face as she malevolently stared at her friend, "Or, y'know… maybe it's zambies."

Madoka leaned back with a hand other her mouth, slightly frightened, "Z-Zambies?"

Sayaka stood up and locked her fingers crookedly, still smiling evilly as she deliberately and slowly stepped towards her friend, "Y'know, like, the Undead, comin' back to eat the living. Maybe one of 'em got Hitomi too."

Madoka gasped and shivered as her friend menacingly approached, "S-Sayaka… You shouldn't s-say things like that…"

Now directly in her friend's face, Sayaka chuckled wickedly, "Y'know, I'd bet money to say that…" she shoved her hands into Madoka's stomach and shouted, "WE'RE NEXT!"

Madoka doubled over and screamed as Sayaka laughed uncontrollably.

"AHEM." They froze as their teacher, Saotome Kazuko, glared coldly at them, irritably holding her teaching baton with both hands. It was then that they realized they had also garnered the attention of the entire class. The teacher cleared her throat, "If you are finished rough-housing, please sit down so we can start."

Both girls blushed in embarrassment as Sayaka sat back at her desk.

Madoka whispered, "You're terrible…"

Sayaka merely shrugged as she turned her attention to the front, "Meh."

"Now, before we begin," Kazuko cleared her throat again and threw on a smile as she pushed up her red rimmed glasses, "I'd like to introduce you all to a brand a new student who will be joining our class from here on out. Ms. Akemi?"

The class turned to see a black-haired girl through the glass wall of the classroom strut effortlessly through the entrance. Basically glaring at the class, she apathetically stated almost robotically, "My name in Homura Akemi. It's nice to meet you."

Sayaka snickered, "Well, she looks like a psychopath."

"Sayaka, that's not very nice…" Madoka sighed before adding, "…although she does scare me just a little…"

"Alright class, Ms. Akemi has been out sick for quite a while, so make sure you help her catch up." Ms. Saotome nodded to Homura, "You may take a seat now, Ms. Akemi." She pointed in Sayaka's direction, "I do believe there's one open next to Ms. Miki."

Sayaka gasped and shot a look to her left. The desk was indeed empty, or at least, it was before the Transfer Student claimed it.

The blunette's heart sank, _YOU'RE KIDDING…_

* * *

Sayaka sighed in satisfaction as she set down her now-empty bento box. She always loved coming up to the roof to eat lunch with Madoka. With the gentle breeze blowing through her hair, breathing the fresh air always seemed to help her digest her freshly eaten meals. She stood and stretched her arms high as she asked, "Hey, Madoka…"

Madoka politely covered her mouth with her hand as she chewed, "Yes, Sayaka?"

"Do you think, if you had to, you could kill a person?"

Nearly spitting the half-devoured onigiri from her mouth, Madoka exclaimed with wide eyes, "Sayaka! How could you even say something like that? What's gotten into you?"

"Hear me out," the blunette assured as she walked over the chain-link fence guarding the edge of the school's rooftop, "These cannibalism reports have really got me thinking: if it really came down to wire—like, really tooth and nail, you against him, his life or yours—could you kill someone?"

"I… I don't know… All life is precious but…" Madoka dolefully stared down at her lap, "Do we have to talk about this? I don't want to talk about this anymore…"

Sayaka grasped the fence and gazed upon the urban skyline of Mitakihara city, "I'd like to think that I could do it if I had too… But…" she took a deep breath, "I just dunno either…" She then glanced down at the school's courtyard and noticed something odd. It seemed to be a drunken man staggering onto school property.

"Uh, Sayaka?" Madoka apprehensively asked, "Are you seeing this?"

Without removing her stare from the man who somehow tripped over his own feet, Sayaka raised her eyebrow and answered, "Yeah. That doesn't look too good…"

"No, not that;" Madoka tried to explain, "_This_."

Sayaka nodded as the school principal approached the man, "Yeah, that's what I'm talking about! I mean, who the heck gets drunk in the middle of the day?" As the principal approached the man, they seemed to embrace each other. Sayaka commented, "Oh, I didn't know the Big Guy had a brother!"

"Hello, my name is Kyubey!"

Startled by the voice, Sayaka shot around and was immediately caught off guard by the white bunny-cat-space-weasel thing staring up at Madoka. She exclaimed as she jogged over and stared at it, "OH! So _THAT'S_ what you were talking about!"

"Mm-hm," Madoka nodded. She then shot her friend a confused look, "…What was it you were looking at?"

The blunette waved, "Eh, just the principal hugging his drunken brother."

"Huh," the pinkette commented, "I didn't know he even had a brother."

"That's what I'm saying! Learn something new every day, I guess," Sayaka chuckled. She then placed her hands on her hip and cocked her head as she stared at the bunny-cat, "So, what the heck is this thing anyway?"

Madoka shook her head, "I'm not sure… It looks kinda like a kitty… It's kinda cute!"

"…And it talks?" Sayaka asked quizzically.

"Apparently," her friend affirmed.

The bunny-cat affirmed, "Indeed, I do. Like I said, my name is Kyubey. I would like to make contracts with the both of you to become Magical Girls!"

Madoka froze, "…What?"

Sayaka laughed at the ridiculousness of the prospect, "What."

Kyubey nodded, "I would like you to fight Witches for me as Magical Girls. In exchange, I will grant you one free wish of your choosing. What do you s-"

Without warning, Kyubey exploded into a mess of guts and gore, splattering all over the girls' brown school shoes.

Madoka shrieked in horror as Sayaka's eye twitched in shock. The latter—fighting back the urge to vomit—spoke, confused beyond all help, "_…What?_"

She lifted her gaze to see the black-haired exchange student, now wearing some form of cosplay outfit, glaring back at her. Her face twisted in anger as she clenched her fists, "What the heck, Transfer Student! You killed it! Why, I oughtta deck you one right now for scaring the crap out of us!" She motioned to Madoka, trembling in fear.

Akemi mocked apathetically, "I doubt you'd even get the chance."

Sayaka growled as her face burned, "WHY YOU…"

Madoka reached out and called, "Sayaka, please don't-"

Her plea fell on deaf ears as Sayaka immediately charged the raven-haired girl. But before she knew it, she felt a metal object smash the back of her neck and she instantly hit the ground with a thud.

"OW!" She cried out, rubbing the area of impact, "How the heck did you do that?!"

Akemi flipped her long, black hair and glared down at her adversary, "Remain silent." She then spoke loud enough for both girls to hear, "If you two value your lives in any way at all," she pointed to the bloody mess that was Kyubey, "you will not pay any attention to what that creature has to say."

"It's _dead!_ You _killed_ it, remember?" Sayaka hissed, "What are you, some kind of demented Sailor Moon? What's wrong with you?"

Akemi huffed as she turned to walk away, "There's no time to play games. Farewell."

Sayaka just glared and continued to rub the back of her neck, "…WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED?"

Equally shocked as her blue-haired friend, Madoka blinked, "I… I don't know…"

* * *

The class started getting antsy. Twenty minutes had passed since Ms. Saotome had been called to an impromptu meeting in the teacher's lounge. Sayaka drowsily lifted her head from her makeshift textbook pillow and stared at the clock hanging above the whiteboard. Reading 3:29, she sleepily turned her head to Madoka, "…What's happening again?"

Madoka placed her hand over her mouth, worry now becoming immensely clear on her face, "Ms. Kazuko still hasn't returned…"

"Dang…" Sayaka commented as she yawned, "Something serious must be going -"

What she saw next shocked her wide awake. She stared out the glass wall at the principal's drunken brother shuffling towards the entrance of the class. An urgent sense of dread weighed on her heart the longer she looked at man with the purple, blood-stained shirt and torn, gray skin. Something was wrong. Horribly wrong. As he shambled closer to the entrance, Sayaka called out to the class as she slowly stood up, "Everyone, we need to go. Now."

Madoka nervously replied, "B-But, shouldn't we wait for Ms. Saotome?"

Homura interjected as she stood up as well, "No, Miki is right. We need to evacuate immediately. Whatever you do, keep your distance from that man. He is not safe."

With terror now tangible in the air, the entire class slowly stood up and made their way out of the exit opposite of the man. Both Sayaka and Homura, with Madoka close behind the two, led the group away from the man and down the hallway, searching for the emergency exit. Sayaka asked, "So, you felt it too, eh Transfer Student?"

"That uneasy feeling that something horrible has happened?" Homura asked.

The blunette acknowledge, "That's the one."

The raven-haired girl nodded, "I did. It wouldn't be the first time either."

Sayaka squinted, "Oh? How so?" Homura merely remained silent. Sayaka sighed, "Not much of a talker, huh?" she paused, "…Hey, what do you think caused all this?"

Homura shrugged, "I am not certain. I feel it may be connected to the virus discovered a few months back. While researching a cure, those afflicted escaped from testing."

"Wow…" Sayaka commented and shuddered slightly. She pondered, "I wonder why the principal didn't warn us about the intruder-"

Her thoughts were cut off by the horrified shriek of a fellow female classmate. The trio gasped and turned to the back, only to see their principal tearing out the throat of the girl with his teeth. The entire classes' faces twisted in grotesque horror.

In that moment—that one silent moment—the world died.

Chaos reigned supreme as all the classmates screamed in panic. That caused the principal to raise his bald, gray head with raw, bloody flesh still dangling from his jaw.

Terrified, Sayaka grabbed Madoka's hand and whispered, "RUN."

They quickly raced away from the discord behind them. Fear and horror prevailed in their faces as their hearts ran faster than their feet. To Sayaka's relief, they quickly found the exit. She kicked open the door, then stopped in her tracks. People that looked just like the principal and his brother shambled all over the courtyard.

Sayaka gasped and shouted, "BACK INSIDE! BACK INSIDE! BACK INSIDE!"

They quickly dashed back in the way they came. To the girls' horror, the student that had been bitten by the principle had gotten back up and started biting other students, ripping the flesh from their bones.

Madoka cried, "Sayaka, what do we do?"

Sayaka grimaced. She didn't know. However, she knew one thing. They weren't going to get out of this unless…

"Come on," Sayaka pulled.

They dodged the students who had been bitten and they dashed down the hallways of the school, until finally making it to her planned destination: the boys' locker room.

She quickly locked the entrances and began searching through the piles of sports equipment. Repulsed by the smell of sweaty clothing and other things she dared not think about, Sayaka gagged as she rummaged through the piles of dirty uniforms, stinky gym shorts, and used towels.

"What are you looking for?" Madoka asked.

"A weapon."

Madoka gasped, "W-What are you going to do with it?"

Sayaka turned and stared at her with all seriousness, "I'm gonna get us out here and find some help."

"O-Okay…" The pinkette reluctantly replied. She let go of Sayaka's hand and aided in the search, "H-Here, let me help you…"

Sayaka nodded, "Sounds good. I'll check on the far side, you continue looking over here."

"Gotcha," Madoka delved underneath the disgustingly dirty laundry before finding a jock strap and showed it to her friend questioningly, "U-Um, Sayaka? W-What's this thing?"

"Hmm?" Sayaka returned her attention to her friend. Her cheeks flushed slightly as she instructed, "You… You don't want to know… You're gonna wanna put that back down."

"Okay…" Madoka obeyed and continued to look.

Returning to her section, Sayaka scourged the lockers, flinging them open one by one. Each held useless items, like lost water bottles, sports tape, and smelly gym socks. Luck finally shined on her as she pulled open the last locker. Inside, the locker held captive a shiny, steel baseball bat. She grinned as she snatched it up, "YESSSSS…"

"Find something?" Madoka asked.

Sayaka nodded and approached the exit, "Yeah. And it's time to go. Stay close to me."

The pinkette nodded and obeyed. The blunette grasped her new bat tightly and took a deep breath before unlocking the door.

She threw open the doors and made a break back down the hallways and corridors of the school. To her horror, the bodies of the students who were being eaten were now gone. One of the straggler students that stayed behind turned to her and growled. She quickly bashed the head of the girl so she would fall on the floor, then brought the bat down hard and smashed the skull open, staining the blue tile crimson.

Madoka gagged, "M-M-Mikoto…"

Sayaka nodded to the direction of the entrance, "Come on… We… We can't think about that right now…"

Madoka sniffed.

They swiftly ran back to the entrance of the school. Sayaka quickly kicked open the door again, and stepped out. To her dismay, the number of sickly looking shamblers had nearly doubled. She groaned, "You gotta be kidding…"

"HEY!" The two girls shifted their gaze to the voice calling to them from the driver seat of a big, white SUV across the courtyard, "OVER HERE!"

Confused, Sayaka stared at the man and questioningly pointed to herself and Madoka. The man nodded and waved, "Yeah! You two! It ain't safe out here! We got a place where y'all can hold up!"

Madoka latched onto her friends upper arm and whimpered, "Sayaka, what should we do?"

The blunette bit her nervously lip. The shamblers moaned and shuffled quickly to their position. Seeing this as the only option, she nodded, "Madoka, I'll distract the sick people. You get in the van and get to safety."

Madoka tightened her grip, "Are you sure?"

Sayaka clenched her fists around her bat, "Absolutely not."

"Will you be okay?"

She gave her friend a reassuring smirk, "Don't worry about me; I'll be right behind you." She shook off her friend's hand and commanded, "Now, GO!"

Madoka nodded and made a break for the van, garnering most of the attention from the shamblers. Sayaka shouted, raising her bat high, "HEY! SICK PEOPLE! I'M OVER HERE!"

The shamblers removed their attention from the pinkette dashing towards the vehicle and turned to the screaming blunette.

She bashed her bat on the asphalt repeatedly, trying to create as much noise as possible, "Come on! Come on! Come on!" She shouted, luring them to the far left of the courtyard, "This way! This way!"

When she felt they stumbled close enough, she quickly dashed up and exploded the first one's knee backwards with a powerful swing from her bat. Racing past the fallen foe, she clocked another in the temple and it tumbled like an oak. She juked out the remaining ones and made a mad dash for the escape vehicle.

She stopped in her tracks. To her dismay, another group of shamblers had the van completely surrounded.

She gasped in terror as her pupils shrunk to pinpricks, "NO…"

The driver of the van called out, sorrow evident in his voice, "Sorry kid! We can't stay no longer! We gotta go!"

As the SUV's engines roared and the wheels spun on the pavement, Sayaka reached out and screamed, "MADOKA!"

For a brief moment as the van passed out of view, the girl caught a glimpse of Madoka's face and hands pressed against the rear window, crying out her own name.

"Madoka!" Sayaka screamed again as she dashed across the courtyard after the vehicle. She ran as fast as she could past the shamblers and away from the school, but the van just kept going and going. "Madoka…" Sayaka's face twisted in sorrow as she realized she had no hope of ever catching that truck.

Exhausted and breathing heavily, she collapsed and cried, "Madoka…" She punched the ground in hopelessness, "…_Dangit!_"

Just then, a cold hand grasped her shoulder. She turned and gasped as she saw, brown, diseased eyes and an unhinged jaw pushing its way to her flesh. With a burst of adrenaline, she screamed, kicked the creature away and stood up, readying her bat.

She swung on the creature, a sickening snap resounding from its neck as the steel bat made contact with the side of its grey face. It fell to the black asphalt with a thud. As she stood over it ready to smash its head in, the smell of rotting flesh-something she hadn't noticed before-assaulted her nostrils. Knowing the smell emanated from her downed prey, her eyes grew wide as she stared at the moaning shambler, "No way… YOU'RE KIDDING…" She trembled slightly as she gasped, "The d-dead are… w-w-walking?"

She had no time to think on the notion as the Walker attempted to get back up. Sayaka didn't allow it as she quickly crushed its face with her bat, splattering shattered bones and crimson blood behind the flesh-eater. She lowered her bat and gasped as she stared at the deformed Walker.

"HEEELLLLLPPPP!" A male voice screamed out, startling Sayaka.

She gasped, "That's Nakazawa!"

She quickly raced back towards the school only to stop just inside the gate. She covered her mouth and her faced twisted in horror as she witnessed her fellow classmate Nakazawa being torn apart and eaten by a Walker in a short-sleeved pajama top and equally purple, fleece pajama pants.

"Wait minute…" Sayaka choked out, "I-I recognize those pajamas…" as she stepped closer to predator and victim, she begged, "Please don't be her… anyone but her…" she hesitantly called out, "Hi… Hitomi…?"

The Walker paused and stood up. It slowly turned to face her, revealing itself to be Sayaka's green-haired childhood friend, Hitomi.

On the verge of tears, Sayaka gagged and trembled. She couldn't help but stare at her friend's blood stained pajamas and the gore seeping from her mouth down her rotting, grey chin. Sayaka then noticed her bare feet were calloused and bruised, meaning she walked all the way here without bothering to slip on her shoes. Worst of all, Sayaka stared at the chunk of flesh missing from Hitomi's right bicep. She had been bitten.

As Hitomi stumbled closer, Sayaka croaked, tears now falling, "Hitomi… I-I was only joking… I didn't… I…"

Hitomi merely replied with a hungry moan as she reached for her.

"Hitomi…" Sayaka cried, "I'm so sorry…"

Tightening her shaky grip on her bat, Sayaka allowed her friend to stumble within arms' reach, then stepped in and smashed her face, sending Hitomi sprawling to the grass.

The blunette screamed as she brought her bat down hard on her friend's head, bursting it like a grape. She screamed again, and again she crushed Hitomi's head further.

Again,

And again,

And again.

Breathless, Sayaka gasped for air as she stared at the gory mess that once was her friend. Her arms started shaking violently as her tears streamed from her face. She dropped her bat in the pool of blood and collapsed, crying into her hands.

She wept as her memories with her friend flashed in her mind:

The first time they met when Hitomi had shared an ice cream sandwich back in Kindergarten… The times when Sayaka stood up to the bullies for Hitomi and Madoka back in the Third Grade… The many, many sleepovers they had shared over the years… The long, extensive conversations about who's crushing on who at any given week…

Sayaka sobbed, knowing that those memories would never happen again. Hitomi was gone, devoured by the dead.


	5. The Day the World Died REDUX (Part 2)

Saotome Kazuko sat silently in the rear seat of the SUV that had picked her up. She felt…

Afraid? With the dead rising and consuming the living, most definitely.

Empty? Possibly, considering the idea that humanity as she knew it may be dead.

Saddened? Sort of… Although, sorrow didn't quite describe exactly how she felt.

She felt… Guilty.

Yes. That was the feeling: guilt weighing heavily in the bowels her stomach. She cringed as her tears fell from her pale cheeks.

If only she had been there to escort her class to safety…

If only she had known…

Her brain metaphorically slapped her, reminding her that there wasn't any possible way she could've known that today—just as normal and average as every other day—would have been the day the world died.

Even so, her gut still remembered the sickening pang of fear and anxiety it experienced when she discovered most of her class had gone missing. As for the rest…

She covered her mouth and sobbed as she had been reminded of their fate.

"It's gonna be a'okay, l'il lady," the driver of the truck assured with as unfamiliar accent, "Y'all be a'ight wit' us at our holdout, I can assure you."

Turning her attention out the window to distract her of recent events, she gulped nervously, "O-Okay…"

She merely gazed out at the world passing behind her, catching only glimpses of the many shamblers wandering about, each one reaching effortlessly for the vehicle as it drove by, "So, what were y'all doing when it happened?"

"Excuse me?" Saotome raised an eyebrow as she turned to face the driver.

The blonde-haired man—obviously not a Japanese-born native—expounded, "What were y'all doing when the zambies started eatin' the livin' a few weeks ago? We started tryin' to gather who'ver we could find since it dun started."

The teacher cocked her head in confusion, "Zam…bies?"

"Y'know," the driver explained, "the Biters, the Undead. How did y'all handle the outbreak?"

"Oh… That… I…" Saotome stuttered as her hands trembled in her lap, "I'm still trying to get over it, actually…" She furrowed her brow, "Wait, what do you mean by 'weeks ago'? Today was the first…" she painfully choked out the next word, "…Incident."

The driver shrugged, "S'pose it's only natural," he raised his eyebrows and asked in minor shock, "Ain't you been learned by the news? Them Biters dun started eatin' people in South Mitakihara for near a month now."

She gasped, "Wait, you mean the news stories of cannibalism? So, the reports…"

"Are the Biters," he affirmed.

Eyes wide in shock, Saotome asked, "How did you find out so quickly?"

"Our group lives in South M. It didn't take us no time t'all to realize what dun happened. That's when we started our mission." He glanced back at her and smiled, "Name's Bill, by the way."

The teacher nodded, "Kazuko. You're not from around here are you? You seem to speak the language fine, but I can tell your name and dialect is foreign."

Bill laughed, "Yesirree, ma'am, I am. My pa dun packed up my kin and me an' moved here from the 'States when I was just small boy." He sighed, "Yes, ma'am, somedays, I really do miss roaming under them blue skies and open fields back home on the farm in Tennessee wi'out no care in the world …"

"Tenisie?" Saotome tilted her head and asked.

Bill nodded, "Mm-hm. One o' them United States of 'Murica." He whistled, "Tennessee was quite the beautiful girl, if I may say."

Recalling what she could about the America's, Saotome exclaimed, "Oh! So, this Tennessee state is sort of like our regions of Kanto, Hokkaido, and the like?"

Bill nodded again, "Yes, ma'am, that there's a mighty fine way o' lookin' at it." He paused, then gasped, "By gosh, where are my manners? I dun forgot to introduce you to the man that helped me drive off the Biters for ya!" He reached over and shook the shoulder of the black-haired Japanese man in the passenger seat, "This here's mah bud, Azashi."

"Don't do that," the man gruffly warned in a low rumble of a voice.

Bill chortled and returned his hands to the wheel, "Oh, don't you mind him none, Ms. Kazuko. He seems like a gruff ol' grizzly, but he ain't nothin' but a fuzzy teddy bear."

Azashi growled, "Remind me to gut you."

Saotome gasped. She stuttered, "O-Oh… U-um… H-Hello… M-Mr. Azashi…"

"Okay," Bill conceded, "maybe a teddy bear with a mean streak. I swear Azashi, you just need to learn you a book."

The Japanese man simply harrumphed and returned his attention out the window.

Saotome did the same. She gazed on as they drove straight through the suburban areas of Mitakihara. As suburban horizon was replaced with the urban skyline, she asked without removing her attention from the outside world, "Where is your hideout?"

Bill simply replied, "We're holed up in the major textile factory in the heart of South M."

She squinted. For some reason, that sounded eerily familiar to her, but she couldn't figure out why. "Isn't South Mitakihara where it all started? Wouldn't that be one of the most dangerous places to be right now?"

"Yes, ma'am, I reckon it would be," The driver acknowledged, "But, with all due respect, if ya ain't noticed, ain't nowhere safe no more," Bill sighed, "If it's any consolation, we barricaded ourselves and killed all the Biters inside. I can assure you, it's as safe a place as any."

Still uneasy, Saotome simply kept her gaze to the buildings passing by, letting silence fall once again.

Her emotions went blank for who knows how long as her memories of the day replayed over and over again. Her mind allowed no respite as she relived the school's massacre repeatedly, each time sickeningly more gruesome than the last. Each time her feeling of hopeless emptiness and guilt felt more severe.

Then, the car stopped and, to her relief, snapped her back to reality. Bill stretched his arms, "Welp Mrs. Kazuko, we have arrived!"

He and Azashi quickly leaped out of the car, and then the latter opened up Saotome's door. She hesitated for a moment, still uneasy about the situation, but lessened her suspicion as Bill smiled at her, his blue eyes just emanating kindness.

Saotome nodded and worked her way out of her seat as Bill turned and started walking towards the entrance the large factory. Jumping from the SUV, she froze and gasped as she glared wide-eyed at the back of Bill's denim jacket and the orange dragon image imprinted upon it.

She remembered now.

She remembered why she felt so uneasy about coming to the factory.

Because now she knew.

This was the base of operations for the Blazing Drakes, one of the local gangs that ran notoriously rampant in South Mitakihara.

She wanted to run. She wanted to get as far away from here as possible.

Her heart beat like drums as she slowly turned to the SUV. To her fear, Azashi had already moved into the driver's seat and revved up the engine. Within moments, he drove the vehicle elsewhere.

_This is very bad!_ Saotome gulped and started sweating nervously,_ I reeeeaaalllly shouldn't be here right now!_

"Hey!" Bill called, causing her to jump, "Whatcha'll lookin' 'round for? The front door's thisaway!"

With nowhere else to go, she slowly turned back around, against her better judgment. Bill jogged back over with an M16 Assault Rifle resting on his shoulder and smiled innocently, "Aw, c'mon now! It ain't safe out here." He put his free hand around her and gently walked with her towards the large building, "Let's get you behind them barricades!"

With quaking and fearful breaths as they drew closer to the entrance, Saotome tried to reason with herself, _Get a hold of yourself Kazuko! Maybe this isn't really the Blazing Drakes… Maybe they're just survivors. Bill doesn't seem like a gang member. He must've just found the jacket or something… Yeah. That's it. They're just survivors holding out against the Biters! That just has to be it._

Now slightly calmed down, the two approached the front wall. Bill then knocked on the wall in some form of rhythm with his rifle. The wall immediately scratched on the concrete as it was pulled to the left by a young man wearing an orange bandana and smoking a cigarrette. Bill turned to Saotome and smiled again as he motioned inside for her to enter the factory, "Well, Ms. Kazuko, me casa es su casa, am I right?"

Unsure of what he just said, she gulped as she cautiously stepped into the hulking facility. She jumped as the door slammed behind her. She turned to see Bandana Guy latch the door shut.

Bill spoke, grabbing her attention, "C'mon, Ms. Kazuko. We got a wing where we keep all the newcomers. Y'all can rest awhile there. Today must've been a mighty the shock to ya, I reckon."

Saotome warily nodded and remained silent as she followed Bill's lead. She couldn't help but note the other all the survivors that patrolled the surrounding areas and scaffolding above wore some form or shade of orange. Hats, shoes, fingerless gloves, painted clothing, and the ever-popular bandana tied somewhere on their bodies were all members of this variety.

She shivered and ignored them as Bill brought her through a pair of double doors, leading to a hallway with more single doors leading down both sides. Bill walked her a few doors down, stopped, retrieved a key ring from his leather belt and unlocked the entryway of one.

He pushed open the door and motioned inside, smiling politely, "Here ya are. Sorry we ain't got nuthin' better, but this ain't exactly one o' them luxury motel's or whatever they dun call 'em."

Saotome slowly stepped into the concrete room. Her heart sank slightly as the only things of note in the room were a dirty mattress, lantern, metal toilet and a sink.

"Make yourself at home. We'll get someone to check up on ya in but a little while," Bill affirmed as he flicked on her lantern and turned to exit.

As the heavy metal door closed and locked behind her, her shoulders slumped. She trudged over and sat down on her mattress. Placing her chin in her hands, she moaned, "Just what have I gotten myself into…?"

* * *

Saotome stared up at her concrete cave's ceiling. It felt like it had been hours, but without a clock or even sunlight, she had no way of knowing just how much time had passed. She sighed as she once again counted the cracks in the ceiling. She didn't know why she counted again. She knew there were exactly twenty-three cracks, forty-two rivets and three holes precisely. However, it's not like she had anything better to do anyway.

She gasped as she heard the door unlock. She quickly jumped to her feet as she watched it creak open. Her eyes grew wide in fear as the tall figure of Azashi stepped in with an AK-47 slung over his shoulder. She quickly backed herself to a wall and breathed spastically as her nervous sweating returned with a vengeance.

Quickly placing his gun against the wall beside the door, he slowly raised his hands and calmly stepped toward, "No, no, see? Don't worry; I won't hurt you."

She stuttered, "B-B-B-But y-you a-and B-Bill i-in the v-v-van…"

As he drew closer, he smiled calmly, "Oh that? Don't worry about that. I just hate Bill immensely. That's all."

Noticing her still shaking, he gently placed his hands on her shoulders and consoled her, "I promise that what I have against that Southern Idiot has nothing to do with you. Our fellow survivors are my utmost priority, I assure you."

This soothed her mind slightly as she let her shoulders loosen under his grasp, "O-Okay-"

She jumped as a howling scream reverberated and echoed somewhere in the building. She tensed up again and asked fearfully, "W-W-What was that?!"

The man shook his head, "It's probably nothing. Poor newbie probably just saw our pile of Biters out back. We have to burn them just make sure their dead for good, you understand."

"O-Oh…" calming down again, Saotome chuckled slightly for the first time since before the outbreak, "That would frighten anyone, I would imagine."

"Yeah," Azashi nodded, "Yeah, it would." Then, he smile changed slightly. It was still a smile, but… Different. And it made Saotome extremely anxious.

As he moved his hands down her arms, he stated, "Everything's going to be okay, I promise."

She gulped, mildly alarmed, "W-What are you doing?" Her face flushed as his hands transferred to her waist, "P-Please stop… I h-have a boyfriend…"

"Do you now?" The man's voice cooed in perverted sweetness.

Saotome nodded, "Well, sort of… It's more of an on-again, off-again type thing, and we're kinda in the off-again-"

She gasped and blushed as he wrapped his hands around her hips and started swaying back and forth, "Well then, let's just be sure not to tell him about thi-"

He was instantly interrupted by a swift knee to the groin. As he toppled over clutching his pelvis and fighting back tears, he hissed painfully, "WHY, YOU LITTLE B-"

Screeching static from the walkie talkie on his belt halted the profanity he nearly uttered, "-Inside! Attention everyone! This is a Code Grey! Biters are in the building! We've been breached!"

Both Azashi and Saotome gasped. Thinking quickly, Saotome delivered a quick, powerful kick to the man's face and sent him reeling. As he writhed in pain, she immediately dashed over and snatched the keys from his belt. She then dashed over, stole his AK-47 from against the wall, and ran out of the concrete cave that served as her quarters

She quickly bolted down the corridor to the entrance. As she turned down a corner, she froze as she witnessed another metal door creak open. She retreated behind the corner, peaked around and waited.

The figure of Bill emerged from the exit, metal clanging as he fiddled with and tightened his belt. He growled angrily over a walkie talkie of his own, "What do y'all mean, 'Biters are inside'?"

The static voice from before echoed through the device, "Sir, the Biters broke through! We're falling back!"

"I guess it can't be helped none…" Bill shook his head. He paused before speaking again, "…Make sure y'all slaughter the cattle, a'right?"

"Yes, sir."

Saotome gasped and whispered, "C-Cattle?

Bill placed his hands on his hips, shook his head and sighed, "Gosh dernit, I really did like doin' them Japanese ones, too…" He pulled a revolver from his belt and muttered, "T'is what it is, I reckon…"

As he reentered the room, Saotome realized what was going on, and she wasn't going to allow it to happen. She scowled in rage, tightened her grip on her AK-47, and charged after him.

Inside another prison cell-like room, she stopped just behind the beast of a man aiming his handgun at some poor, unfortunate soul. Her blood boiled as she quickly raised her rifle high. With all her might, she bashed the stock of the weapon hard into the back of the blonde man's head. He immediately slumped to the floor, unconscious.

Breathing heavily, Saotome looked down to see whom she had rescued. Her jaw dropped as she recognized the pink-pigtailed girl in a completely disheveled Mitakihara Middle School uniform sitting and trembling against the wall, tears staining her cheeks.

The girl croaked, equally shocked, "…M-Ms. Saotome?"

The teacher quickly dashed over, knelt in front of her, fixed her uniform and gave her a hug, "It's okay, Madoka. We're going to get out of here. We're going to get away from these awful people."

Madoka whimpered weakly, "Oh, thank you! Thank you so much!" Saotome nodded and they both stood up. As they reached the entryway, Saotome froze and she heard the all-too-familiar screeching of a cell door opening. Thinking quickly, she shut their door, leaving only a crack to peer though.

Seconds passed as her heart banged in her chest. She gasped as she caught a glimpse of Azashi, eyes dark and fists clenched in rage.

He seethed as he passed her sight, "…When I find that little-" was all he muttered before passing out of earshot.

The two girls waited just a little bit longer to let the man get far away from their position. When they felt they had given adequate time to make a break for it, Saotome nodded to Madoka and pushed open the door. She stepped out of the cave, paused and looked both ways.

Only more corridors waited to their left. Shifting her gaze to the right, she spotted the double doors that she knew to be the entrance. She moaned as she realized that's where the Biters had broken out and most likely where Azashi had gone. What's worse, she wasn't quite sure which one to be more afraid of.

Deciding on the left and hoping for another exit, she instructed her student, "Stay close to me."

Madoka nodded as they took off down the corridor. As they ran, Saotome constantly kept vigilant for any exit signs. As they turned the corner, she smiled. A lone window sat stoically at the end of the hallway.

She gazed happily at Madoka, "Let's go!"

They flew with all speed towards their exit. As they approached the glass pane, they stopped to catch their breaths.

Saotome scowled as she smelled something awful. It smelled almost like…

She gasped as a Biter shrieked and quickly approached from a corridor to her right. It reached for her and hungrily snapped its jaws, but Saotome stepped in and bashed it's skull with the butt of her rifle, sending it sprawling. As it tried to get back up, she shoved the barrel of her weapon deep into its throat and pulled the trigger. Both girls jumped, frightened by the following boom.

Rubbing her now-ringing ears, she turned back to Madoka, who was trying to open the window.

"It's closed tight!" Madoka exclaimed worriedly, "It won't budge!"

Saotome frowned. She quickly stepped over and used her now-favorite rifle maneuver, shattering the old window. Using her barrel to clean off the remaining glass shards, she smiled at the student, "And that, dear, is how you open a window in a dire situation. Any questions?"

Madoka beamed, "Wow, Ms. Saotome! I didn't know you were so cool!"

Mrs. Kazuko chuckled, "I was quite unaware of this fact as well, honestly. I guess it's true when they say 'desperate times call for desperate measures'." She frowned as she nudged Madoka towards the window, "Let's go. I'm certain that my gunshot garnered some unwanted attention, and I do not want to be here when it arrives."

The pinkette nodded as she started climbing through the window, "Yes, ma'am."

The teacher followed close behind, then froze as they both stared at the huge pile of bodies that immediately awaited them outside.

Madoka trembled and stuttered, "M-Ms. Kazuko? W-What's t-that?

_H-He wasn't lying… They really do have a pile of dead Biters… _Saotome gulped. She tightened her grip on her weapon as she approached the pile of death and decay. Her face twisted in repulsive revulsion as she noted that the bodies were only women and young girls, all with slit throats. Her eyes darkened as she muttered bitterly, "Disgusting beasts…"

Just then, she thought she saw something shift and move in the pile. She stated as she turned away, "Come on, Madoka. Let's get out of here."

Madoka lingered and stared at the bodies for just a moment before covering her mouth with her hands and sobbing as she followed her teacher.

They quickly jogged away from the factory and out into the streets of South Mitakihara. Saotome gazed at the setting sun disappearing behind the skyline and moaned. It would be dangerous to stay out too late past dark. She realized limited visibility could get the two killed. They needed shelter.

No. They needed to get out of the city.

As they cautiously walked down the sidewalk, Saotome maintained absolute vigilance, watching for any threats in their surroundings. Madoka asked, "What's going on Mrs. Kazuko?"

The teacher replied, "Madoka, do you remember last week in Literature Class when I taught you about 'Suspension of Disbelief'?"

The girl nodded, "Mm-hm. Why?"

"How good are you at that?"

Madoka paused before answering, "…I met a space bunny-cat who offered me a wish to become a Magical Girl. I think I'll believe in just about anything at this point."

"…What?" Saotome shot the pinkette a disbelieving glare. She shook her head and chuckled, "I suppose that's not strangest thing to happen recently. In fact, after today's events, it actually sounds _more_ believable that what I'm about to say…" she sighed as her expression became grim, "Madoka… The dead are rising to consume the living."

Madoka's eyes grew wide as she cried, "W-W-WHAT?!"

Saotome nodded, "It's true. That's why we must leave the city as fast as possible."

The pinkette sniffed, paused and gulped, "W-What about my family?"

"We…" Saotome turned to face her and choked out, "I'm afraid we must assume the worst. I'm… I'm so sorry…"

Madoka gasped, fell to her knees and started crying, "But… I can't… I need…"

The teacher knelt next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Listen. I know your family. They know you're a strong girl. They know you'd be able to handle this even without them. And I know they would want you to survive for their sake."

Trying to hold back her sobs, the pink-haired girl wiped her tears and sniffed.

Saotome gave a small smile and lifted the both of them to their feet, "Let's go. We can survive this."

Madoka nodded and they resumed their trek.

They ran down the cobble sidewalk. As they turned down the nearest street corner, they froze. A herd of Biters crammed down the street as far as the eye could see. And they just found their next meal.

The two gasped and Saotome shouted, "BACK! BACK! BACK! STAY CLOSE!"

With a horde of hungry face-eaters now chasing them, they quickly sprinted in the opposite direction. To their horror, Biters had started breaking down doors and windows of the surrounding shops, adding to the number of Undead who want to devour their flesh.

Saotome bit her lip, frantically searched for an escape route off of the streets. She gasped and smiled as she spotted an alleyway just up ahead. She pointed and called to Madoka, "There!"

Madoka nodded, "Okay!"

They bolted away to their immediate destination, gaining distance from the herd. As they turned the corner, they immediate regretted their decision. At least ten Biters crowded the alleyway. Realizing they were surrounded, Saotome's heart sank.

Madoka fearfully cried, "Mrs. Kazuko, what are we going to do?"

Saotome raised her rifle at the alleyway Biters, "We have to fight."

"Do you even know how to use that?" The student asked worriedly.

"My boyfriend taught me a little bit…" She gulped, "Otherwise, absolutely not…"

Just then, one by one, the alley Biters' heads exploded in a golden blaze of guts and gore. As they toppled over, a well-developed girl—no older than fifteen—stood stoically, resting an ornate looking musket on her shoulder.

"…Ms. Tomoe?" Saotome lowered her weapon slightly and gawked at the girl with long blonde curls in some form of steampunk cosplay outfit, wearing a brown beret and a snow white feather extending from a Topaz, flower-shaped barrette near her right ear. "Is that you?"

"Why, hello, Mrs. Kazuko. I didn't expect to see you here." Ms. Tomoe chuckled and beckoned for them to follow her, "Follow me. A few of us are holding up in Mitakihara Hospital."

While Madoka was slightly apprehensive about trusting another stranger, her worries were put aside by a nod and a smile from Saotome.

As Ms. Tomoe led them through the alleyway, Saotome asked, "I never knew you were into cosplay, Ms. Tomoe."

The girl giggled, "Oh no, this isn't cosplay! I'm what's known as a Magical Girl. I fight witches… And the Undead, apparently!"

Saotome and Madoka glanced wide-eyed at each other, simultaneously mouthing the words, _THEY EXIST!_

Madoka turned her attention back to the girl who saved them, "Um… Who… Who are you exactly?"

"A friend. We actually go to the same school. I'm a third-year, so it makes sense why we may not have met yet." Ms. Tomoe glanced back and smiled, "It's nice to meet you. I'm Mami Tomoe."


	6. 19

Latching the entrance to the medical ward shut behind her, Taiga took a moment and sighed as she glanced at the two empty body bags hanging limply in her grasp, "Man, this sucks…"

She emotionlessly gazed down at her feet and silently trudged her way back to the safe room. When she arrived at the door, she effortlessly slid her card key through the security system and quietly slipped in, laying one of bags in the corner. Her countenance darkened as the air grew noticeably grey with gloom when she entered. No one made a sound, aside from the weeping of the Kanames, holding their dead Walker family member.

She quietly stepped over to the backs of the two mourners and tapped Mr. Kaname's shoulder to indicate that it was time.

Tomohisa turned to face her, tears staining his glasses. With his entire body shaking, his lip trembled as he kissed his son's bloody forehead. He violently sobbed as he offered up him up to the nurse.

Receiving Tatsuya's corpse into her arms, Taiga brushed her hand over the rotting toddler's bloody, diseased eyes and closed them. She dejectedly grimaced, _…This REALLY sucks!_

She slowly knelt down, unzipped the body bag and gently laid Tatsuya inside. Just as she began zipping the bag closed, she paused as Madoka cried out, "WAIT!"

The pink-pigtailed girl crawled on her hands and knees towards Taiga. She leaned down and kissed her brother's forehead as well, weeping, "I… I-I l-love you, T-Tatsuya…"

Taiga refused to make eye contact with the girl as she slowly pulled away and returned to her father's side. As they embraced each other, the nurse solemnly stared one last time at the deceased child, "Sucks that this had to happen, kid… I'm so sorry…"

She quickly zipped him up and slung him over her shoulder as she walked towards the exit. She opened the door and gently laid him just outside, before closing the entrance behind her and grabbing the other body bag.

She glanced at it and moaned. She slowly approached Mami, who was leaning on her shotgun in the corner while quietly casting a forlorn gaze out the window to the city below.

The short nurse looked up at the middle-school student and clenched the blue body bag tightly. She detachedly muttered to the girl and pointed to her weapon, "Hey, uh… Can I… um…"

Mami turned her attention to Taiga and replied emotionlessly, "So, you're the one who's going to do it then, I presume?"

Taiga sighed, "I figure I gotta. I'm not sure what the deal with Black-Hair is, but it ain't like _he's_ gonna do it. Same for Walker Cake over there."

"Very well," Mami nodded, handing over her weapon, "Just make it quick, please. This whole ordeal has gotten us all rather shaken up. I feel that the sooner we get over each tragedy, the better."

"Yeah," Taiga grabbed the weapon, "I agree."

Without another word, she silently trudged over to Madoka, cocked her shotgun, and aimed it at her head.

The pinkette jumped in fear and slowly turned to face Taiga. When she discovered the barrel aiming right between her eyes, her face twisted in horror and tears of terror started falling from her eyes as she squeaked, "W-W-What's g-going on?"

The nurse tightened her grip on her weapon and straightened her aim, "Ya've been bit, kid. Can't risk having you turning and biting anyone else." She paused, "…Can't have a repeat of your little brother. Sucks that it's gotta be this way, it really does, but we just can't-"

A click from behind interrupted her. She glanced back, only to see the raven-haired student aiming a pistol at her face. The girl glared darkly and stated, "I won't allow that to happen."

Taiga's face drowned in rage as she shouted, "AND THEN WHAT? We let her turn and risk biting another one of us?! Well, _I_ won't allow _that_ to happen!" She cast her gaze to the ground and mumbled, "At least she isn't dangerous at the moment…"

Then, Sayaka stepped in between her friend and the shotgun, outstretched her arms in defense, and glared viciously, "Not in a million years, Aisaka. As if I'd just let you murder my best friend. We don't kill the living."

"SHE'S AS GOOD AS DEAD ALREADY!" Taiga screamed, "Move Walker Cake! Or I'll shoot you too!"

"P-Please," Tomohisa choked and begged, his own tears streaming down his cheeks, "T-There has to be another way! I-I… I can't lose the only family I have left…"

She glared at the man and growled, "Well, Mr. Kaname, sorry to say this, but there _isn't_ another way. Either we kill her before she turns and end the danger, or we kill her after she turns and risk infecting someone else." She straightened her aim at the girl's head, "She's already lost. That's the way it is."

Madoka, eyes wide in horror, cried, "I-I-I d-don't w-want t-to d-d-die!"

"B-But…" Tomohisa pleaded, "You said there was a cure!"

"Well, there ain't one!" The nurse shouted, "All the bite victims we treated—every single one of them—they all died and turned!" She grimaced, "Back… Back in the hallway when I met you, I didn't have the guts to tell you your son was doomed…" She spat, "And they used to call me the 'Palmtop Tiger'… Pathetic…" She sighed and returned her glare, albeit softened, to Tomohisa, "In case I haven't made it clear, there is no cure."

"Well, that's not completely true," a small voice spoke from below her, "There is still one thing that can still save Madoka Kaname."

As something brushed against her leg, Taiga jumped and gasped as a small, white bunny-cat-like creature strolled over to Madoka. She stuttered and shakily moved her aim to the animal, "W-What the heck's that thing?!"

Mami answered as she stopped by the nurse's side, "That is Kyubey. He's the one who gave me my Magical Girl powers that I was telling you about." She rubbed her chin, "There's no doubt that he's here to make a contract with Ms. Kaname..."

"You are quite correct, Mami." Kyubey nodded. With a flick of his bushy, white tail, he gazed up at Madoka and calmly explained, "Ms. Aisaka is correct, Madoka Kaname. If nothing changes, you will most definitely join the legions of the undead in a matter of hours. Your life will end."

"B-But…!" the pinkette cried.

"There is a solution though," the Incubator nonchalantly continued, "If you truly desire to live, make a contract with me, and become a-"

Homura hissed as she turned her aim from Taiga to Kyubey, "Don't listen to him, Madoka! He's certainly trying to trick-"

Kyubey interrupted, "How could I be tricking you when the facts are obvious?" He gently placed a paw on Madoka's wounded hand as an example, "Even now, the Undead virus courses through Madoka Kaname's veins. As we have seen, this virus can kill in a matter of mere hours." He glanced up at the crying pinkette, "Madoka, I cannot force you to contract with me, but the facts are as plain as day: Make a wish and become a Magical Girl… Or allow the disease run its course and become a Walker. In the end, it _is_ your decision after all."

Homura's aim wavered, before grimacing and holstering her weapon, "I suppose there's no choice…"

"O-Okay…" Madoka gulped and muttered, "I… I want to be a Magical Girl…"

Kyubey sat on his haunches, "Well, Madoka Kaname, tell me: What is it your heart wishes for more than anything?"

"I-I…" The girl stuttered as she tightly gripped the wrist of her wounded hand, "I don't want to die! I wish to be immune to the Undead Infection!"

Kyubey nodded, "Very well, Madoka Kaname. Your wish has overcome entropy!"

A small, pink light grew faintly in Madoka's chest. She screamed in agony, increasing in intensity as the light glowed brighter by the second. As it ripped its way from her torso, an immense wave magical energy exploded from the girl and shook the entire building, flooring her father and staggering the rest of the survivors.

When the quaking ceased, Madoka quickly grabbed the rose colored light hovering in front of her and felt it solidify in her hands. She opened them and examined the glimmering, rose-colored, garnet gem encased in ornate gold.

She lifted her eyes up and discovered the aftermath of small bit of chaos that she had just created. She covered her mouth with a white-gloved hand, "Oh my… D-Did I cause that?"

Kyubey merely nodded, "Yes. I do believe you are the most powerful Magical Girl I have contracted yet, Madoka Kaname. It's only natural that your Soul Gem formation would have such results."

The girl gasped as she shifted her gaze to each of the recovering survivors, "I… I didn't mean to…"

"EYYEP," Taiga gagged, crossing her arms over her stomach, "Totally gonna lose my lunch…"

Homura blinked the stars out her eyes and shook her head, "EVERY TIME…"

Sayaka staggered to her feet and rubbed her temples, "Jeez, Madoka. Mind warning me next time you wanna explode?"

Mami lightly touched her forehead with her fingers and commented, "Such immense power… Who knew?"

Both Saotome and Kyosuke merely gripped the edges of the hospital bed for dear life, absolutely terrified and speechless.

Madoka gasped again as she discovered her father still on the floor, clutching his head painfully. She called out as she knelt by his side, "Dad! Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" Tomohisa grunted and chuckled, "Just banged my head a little…"

"Dad, I'm sorry! I-"

Tomohisa continued to chuckle as he rubbed his head, "Don't worry about it, kiddo! It'll take a lot more than a few bumps and bruises to keep your old man down and out." He grimaced as he rubbed the newly-formed knot on his head, "OUCH… Still hurts like heck though…"

Taiga nodded, "Let me grab you some painkillers." 

"Thanks, I appreciate it," He replied, flashing her an innocent smile.

"So…" Madoka's expression eased, "Y-You're okay?" 

He nodded, "Mm-hm! Don't you worry about me!"

She smiled with relief, "Oh thank goodness! I'm glad..."

"And hey, after a blast like that, the Walkers should be afraid of us!" He chuckled as she helped him to his feet.

She giggled, "You really think so?"

"No doubt about it!" He affirmed. After eying her from top to bottom, he added jovially, "And that's quite the outfit. I think I like it better than Sayaka's!"

"Oh?" The pinkette asked as she started examined herself. 

The first thing she noted about her new attire was the rather large pink, skirt adorned with equally pink bows and a red, angular striped pattern stretching around it, white frills flaring out from underneath. White socks extended up from scarlet heels up to her knees. She examined the pink and tan blouse she now wore, sporting marshmallow-like sleeves at the shoulders. She touched the crimson choker on her neck and saw the gemless, teardrop necklace dangling from it, knowing without a doubt that's where her Soul Gem should be. Lastly, she lifted her hand and felt the large bows that had replaced the ribbons in her pigtails.

Then, her eyes widened, realizing her left hand had gone completely numb, "I… I can't feel my hand…!"

Darting her eyes to her down her arm, horror drowned in her face when she saw her hand was nonexistent, replaced with a leather-metal cast mechanism covering her wrist stub. She screamed as she shot her gloved hand over and gripped the contraption.

"I don't understand," Kyubey tilted his head, "What seems to be the problem?"

Just then, he was yanked high into the air by his set of bunny ears that extended from his cat ones and threatened at the edge of a blade by a furious blunette. Hot with rage, Sayaka growled vehemently, "She's screaming because you cut off her _hand!_" Lowering her irate scowl, she tightened her grip on the bunny-cat,"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't gut you here and now!"

"Oh, that? It's simple really," the Incubator stared, "I had to eradicate the infection within her body to coincide with her wish to be immune. With the disease working through her at an alarming rate, I merely had to amputate the infected area so it could not spread further. Since it is my best interest for you all to survive, I figured I'd try showing the human emotion you call 'compassion' by patching it up. I thought it may boost morale." He shrugged, "Of course, it was pointless after all—like I knew it would be—considering my current position."

"I think I found the hand…" Homura hesitantly spoke from across the room, mildly appalled. Everyone shifted their gaze to her and gasped as she pointed to the grey, decaying hand lying on the floor, twitching and moving its fingers as if it were still attached. She dropped to her knee and drove her combat knife through the severed limb, rendering it dead for real. She scowled at the rotting appendage, "Absolutely disgusting…"

Still gripping Kyubey tightly, Sayaka turned her attention back to the bunny-cat, "So then, why didn't you just heal it completely? After _that_ explosion, Madoka clearly had enough potential!"

He replied plainly, "That's not what she wished for. She merely wished to be immune. She did not specify how she wanted me to do so." He sighed, "I don't understand you humans. All I ever do is what you ask, but then you get mad over things that you neglect to specify. Honestly, it makes you all extremely difficult to work with."

As shadows covered her eyes, Sayaka simply dropped the Incubator on the floor, "You make me sick…"

Recovering from the fall, Kyubey responded as he leaped onto a nearby counter, "I'm afraid I simply just don't understand." He spoke in a louder voice for the rest of the survivors to hear, "At any rate, if I could get everyone's attention, I have some information you all may find useful."

Everyone turned to face him with full attentiveness. He cleared his throat and stated, "I believe we can all agree that this outbreak of the Undead is killing off humanity as we know it. Even now, I predict you're chances of survival are no more than twelve percent." Everyone gasped as he continued, "Even so, that is still greater than the rest of humanity as you are all still breathing. I believe it to be in our best interests if we form a mutually beneficial symbiotic relationship. With that said, I believe you'll be quite interested in this information I'm about give to you."

"Hurry up." Homura crossed her arms and glared, tapping her foot impatiently, "I've no time to dawdle with your tricks."

"Akemi's got a point," Sayaka frowned, "How do we know you just won't screw us over like Madoka's hand? How can we even believe you?"

"I have only told you the truth in everything you've asked, Sayaka Miki." The Incubator replied with a flick of his tail, "Why then have I given you reason to doubt?"

Still holding her leather-bound wrist, Madoka chimed in, perpetual worry stained on her face, "W-What's the information you need to tell us?"

"Ah, yes," Kyubey turned his attention to her, "I had thought I had sensed something odd when changing Sayaka's chemical makeup to make her a Magical Girl, something seemingly parasitic in the Brain Stem that I had never seen with any other girl that I had contracted. At first I had paid no heed to it.

"However, after contracting with you, Madoka Kaname, I was able to examine it much more closely. I now know exactly what it was." He paused, "…The parasitic substance is the Undead Virus, dormant in the lower brain. I'm ninety-seven percent sure that it now dwells within all surviving humans."

Everyone froze as their jaws dropped in horror. Madoka covered her mouth and started crying again as she was embraced by her father.

Homura simply stared, eyes wide and jaw agape.

Trembling, Sayaka let her shoulders slump as she closed her eyes and dropped her head.

Mami stood shocked, eyes twitching.

Saotome covered her mouth. Kyosuke's lip trembled as he shot his gaze back out the window.

With rage hot enough to burn someone alive, Taiga dashed over, grabbed Kyubey in a choke hold, and screamed, "YOU'RE LYING! Just how can you be so sure about this?!"

The Incubator calmly replied, "Simple. As I have told Mr. Kaname, Sayaka, and Homura, I keep a telepathic link with fellow Incubators around the world. Honestly, when this whole thing started, there wasn't much to go off of. However, I have received a recent report from Atlanta Georgia in the United States. The local Center for Disease Control is running tests on victims, attempting to assess the virus and to find a cure."

Tomohisa stuttered, "B-But… Aisaka said a cure doesn't exist."

Kyubey nodded, "She is correct. And from my accomplice's report, there may never be. But we did discern out some valuable information from one 'TS-19' project that the Center is currently conducting as we speak." Just then, everyone gasped again as the room grew dark and Kyubey's crimson eyes shone like lasers at the far wall, "If you could divert you're attention to the wall, I will show you what we know."

The wall now displayed what seemed to be a video playback of an x-ray of a human skull. Within the picture was a brain, pulsing with electric synapses as black muk permeated and flooded the inside.

Madoka gasped and stuttered, "W-What i-is that?"

"If my information is correct, what you are seeing is live footage from the brain of the one they call Test Subject 19, someone who had been bitten and infected." Kyubey replied, "We are unsure how the virus' process activates, but we have determined with almost complete certainty that the bite from an Undead is undoubtedly a Catalyst. As you can see, once it begins, the infection invades the brain like Meningitis,"

The human in the video's chest spastically began rising and falling rapidly, its breaths now visibly short and uneasy, "then, the Adrenal Glands begin to hemorrhage,"

Even without audio, everyone could see Test Subject 19 suffering. Although its head was strapped to the surface it laid on, it violently convulsed in place, "the brain goes into shutdown mode, then followed by the major organs."

Then, all the electrical synapses in the brain went completely dark and Test Subject 19 slumped, "…Then death."

Everyone remained momentarily in silent shock. Madoka cried and trembled, "T-That's terrible!"

Tomohisa stuttered, "…T-This is what happened to Junko and Tatsuya?"

"…And Hitomi too?" Sayaka choked, sorrow prevalent in her face.

Madoka gasped as she stared at her friend, anguish washing over her face, "S-S-Sayaka… H-H-Hitomi's…?"

Sayaka slowly nodded and sniffed without making eye contact.

Madoka began weeping again as Kyubey continued, "Indeed. As far as we know, this seems to be the fate of all the bite victims. Furthermore, the resurrection times of the body varied greatly," the blackened brain started sparking crimson electrons in the lower half, "ranging from three minutes all the way to eight hours. In this particular case, Test Subject 19 has just now reanimated, clocking in at precisely two hours, one minute, and seven seconds. It's quite fascinating, if I must say!" 

Mami mumbled, "That's more horrifying than fascinating, if you ask me…"

Saotome gasped, "The virus revives the brain?"

Kyubey shook his head, "No, just the Brain Stem, solely to get them up and moving again."

Homura glared and crossed her arms, "But those monsters aren't alive… are they?"

"Why don't you tell me, Homura Akemi?" The Incubator replied as he pointed a paw to the video on the wall.

"It's not like before at all…" Madoka worriedly muttered, placing her gloved hand over her mouth, "This brain is mostly all dark now…"

"Correct," Kyubey nodded, "Dark. Lifeless. Dead. As you can see, the Frontal Lobes, the Neo-Cortex, the emotions, the logic and reason—all the parts that make a human being human—those don't get resurrected. Since my job is to harness the power of emotion, this simply cannot work." Just then, the human on the screen started moving again, snapping it's jaw violently, "A mere shell driven by a mindless, primal instinct to feed is of no use to me." 

Within moments of the corpse reanimating, a cylindrical shape came into the video's frame. A bright flash caused everyone to jump and gasp, and even a squeal to resound from the pink Puella Magi. When the light focused, the Walker slumped, a broken trail splitting through its skull.

Barely holding his rifle any longer, Kyosuke stared wide-eyed at the screen, "What happened to it?"

"Interesting…" Kyubey commented, "So, he shot his patient in the head… Quite an intriguing development indeed."

As the Incubator's eyes stopped glowing and the room's lighting returned to normal, Saotome choked, shakily trying to straighten her scarlet glasses, "S-So… That's it then? That's what we turn into? That's what's in all our brains?"

Kyubey nodded, "Yes, although, like I said, whatever it is—whether it be microbial, viral, parasitic, or fungal—for now it remains dormant, and we are unsure what causes it to become active. Perhaps it's just the bite from another infected."

Tomohisa stuttered dismally, "I-Is there really no cure then?

"No," the Incubator emotionlessly replied, "and it doesn't seem that there ever will be."

No one else spoke. In that moment, they realized the nightmare they had been forced into. A nightmare with no way out.


	7. Inner Demons

Madoka sat in a fetal position against the wall, sobbing with her arms wrapped around her legs and head in her lap. It was all just too much. First, she lost her family, then her hand, and now this…

This just couldn't be right! Were they really doomed? Was there really no hope? Was humanity truly dead?

She tightly clenched the seams of her plaid school skirt with her hand and grimaced. This just couldn't be it! This can't be the end of the line…

"Hey…" Madoka lifted her face to see Sayaka crouching in front of her. The blunette gave a small, comforting smile as she sat next to her friend in similar position, "You have no idea how glad I am that you're okay…"

"Sayaka…" Madoka paused, then forced a smile herself, "…I'm glad you're okay too."

Sayaka chuckled, "Yeah. Just kept killing the zambies, y'know?"

This caused both of them to light-heartedly giggle.

Then, Madoka's smile faded and she choked, eyes beginning to water, "You… You had to kill Hitomi, didn't you?"

Sayaka's lips trembled. Tears started to fall as she pitifully nodded her head.

Now sobbing herself, Madoka added, "A-Are you o-okay?"

Trying to regulate her now spastic breaths, the blunette stared at the floor in front of her and replied, "I'm fine; don't… don't worry about me…" she shot a glance to her friend's leather cast, "You've got it worse than I do…"

Madoka placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Are you sure?"

Sayaka sniffed, dropping her head to her chest as she clenched her arms around her own school skirt, "…Absolutely not."

Drawing her close into a one-armed side-hug, Madoka tried to console her as she attempted to control her own emotions, "I-It will b-be o-okay… W-We can s-surivive this, I k-know it…"

Sayaka began sobbing herself, "H-How are you still so strong enough to h-have hope? Not only did you lose your hand, but your mom and little brother too… How can…" she paused and choked, "How can you forgive me…?"

"…Forgive you? What do you mean?" Madoka raised her eyebrows in confusion.

Sayaka threw herself into a Madoka's hug and wept on her shoulder, "I _KILLED_ him, Madoka! I killed Tatsuya! As if Hitomi wasn't bad enough, my stupid ideas got your little brother bitten! It got you bitten! You don't have a left hand now because of me! Homura could've taken the shot and saved him, but I didn't let her! It's all my fault! It's… It's a-all my fault…"

Madoka's lip trembled worse as her tears fell harder. She quietly replied, wrapping her mechanism-covered hand around her friend to complete the embrace, "Y-you asked me how I was strong enough to hope…" She croaked and grimaced, "…I-I'm not. I'm a coward… I… I used my wish for myself… I d-didn't even think about M-Mom or Tatsuya when I made my wish… I could've brought them b-back, b-but I was so afraid of d-dying… I was… I was so selfish…"

"Hey, you." Madoka jumped slightly as she looked up Taiga, standing over her with her arms crossed and an irritated expression on her face.

"M-Me?" the pinkette stuttered.

"Yeah," the nurse glared, "bunny-cat over there tells me you could've wished for just about anything. That right?"

Madoka fearfully gulped and nodded. Without warning, Taiga grabbed her by the pigtails and yanked her into the air. She cried out in pain as Taiga began to shout, "HOW COULD YOU BE SUCH AN IDIOT?!"

Shocked, Tomohisa stood up instantly and called out, "M-Ms. Aisaka… w-what are you d-doing?"

Taiga ignored him and continued to yell, "You could have saved lives! You could've stopped the _whole_ _freaking infection!_ Yet you chose to use it on yourself! Why?!"

Still crying from the pain in her scalp, Madoka's eyes widened as she whimpered, "I… I didn't think about that…"

"P-Please stop!" Tomohisa begged, "We… we shouldn't be fighting each other like this!"

"Taiga, please!" Saotome added, "The Walkers are our enemies, not the Magical Girls!"

Paying no attention to either of them, Taiga snarled viciously at the helpless girl, "Seven Billion lives! You could've saved them all! You could've saved _your family!_ But no!"

Madoka's eyes exploded like a destroyed river dam at the mention of her family, "I-I'm s-sorry… I… I…"

"That is quite enough, Taiga." Mami authoritatively chastised as she approached and crossed her arms. She sternly stated, "Only Magical Girls can judge the wishes of other Magical Girls. You have no right to say what she did was wrong."

Taiga rolled her eyes, "Oh, great! Now, I'm being lectured by the bimbo!"

Mami scowled and transformed into her Puella Magi outfit, "Taiga, I would like to think of us as friends, or at the very least, allies. I would highly recommend you do not make an enemy out of me. You would not win."

Eyes wide in rage, the nurse growled, "Do you know how many lives I've seen devoured by these monsters?! I lost my husband to the chaos caused by the Walkers! This piece of trash could've undone all that, but she didn't!"

"P-Please… stop…" Madoka sobbed and begged, her scalp in excruciating agony.

Sayaka stood up, face still wet from earlier, with renewed rage and glared at Taiga, "Shut up! She was infected and had a gun to her face! She was absolutely terrified!"

"No, _you_ shut up, Walker Cake! This doesn't concern you!" Taiga hissed.

Then, she heard a gun cock behind her. Knowing Akemi was now aiming another weapon at her cranium, she lowered her head and angrily grumbled, "AGAIN with the handgun to the back of my skull…"

"Certainly, you can understand that it's hardly likely that anyone would have reacted with any sense of rationality in that situation, let alone someone such as Madoka," Homura effortlessly explained, "Whether we like it or not, she has made her wish, and there's nothing we can do about it."

She tightened her grip on her firearm and sharpened her aim, "Now, you can calmly unhand her and remain silent and cooperative, or you can cause even more trouble and I can put one through your skull right now. Honestly, it matters not to me."

Taiga angrily growled, dropped the pigtails, and walked to the opposite end of the room with fists indignantly clenched, giving Homura a nasty scowl as she passed. The raven-haired girl nodded, holstered her weapon and flipped her hair, "Good. I see that you are not completely foolish after all."

Meanwhile, shocked and still trembling in fear, Madoka backed to the wall and fell to a sitting position, breathing spastically and heavily, without ever taking her gaze from the ceiling. With tears still streaming, she muttered, "…K-Kyubey?"

"Yes?" the Incubator asked as he leaped from his perch on the counter and casually strolled to where she sat.

She mumbled almost emotionlessly, "Could I really… have stopped the infection completely?"

"Oh, absolutely not," Kyubey shook his head and answered plainly, "Despite how abnormally and inexplicably great your Magical Girl potential was, we're talking around seven billion lives. You would have to be something of a Messiah to counteract that much entropy. A wish like that would have to have been backed with nearly divine power. It couldn't have been done; you may be powerful, just not _THAT _powerful."

"So, that settles it then," Tomohisa took a seat next his daughter. He smiled at her, "Madoka, you can't let your decision be judged by other people. You reacted the best way you could, and made the choice you thought was right. As a father, I couldn't be more proud!"

"But…" she choked, "W-What about M-Mom? And Tatsuya?"

He turned away, frowned and sniffed, "…It hurts me immensely to say this, but…" he paused, wiped the dried tears from his glasses, and continued, nearly ready to weep once again, "That's just the nightmare of a world we live in Madoka… It's…" he sighed, "It's not fair, and we don't get do-overs…"

He gulped down his sorrows, and forced a small smile, "But hey, at least we got something worth surviving for. We have each other, Madoka, and we have their legacy. We have to survive so they can live on in our memories… We have to live on for those we lost, Madoka…"

Madoka's lip trembled again, "D-Dad…"

Sayaka sat back down into her spot on Madoka's other side and added, "Your dad's right, Madoka. Thanks to you guys, I understand that there are things worth hoping for, even when all humanity dies." She let a distant gaze slip to Kyosuke, once again aiming his rifle out the window.

Still crying, Madoka smiled and pulled both her father and friend into a side-hug with her arms, "T-Thank you… I love you guys so much…"

Then, they heard someone walking towards them. They looked up and saw Taiga standing there, awkwardly rubbing her upper arm. Madoka gasped and her face drowned in fear, pushing with all her might to get away from the nurse, only to be stopped by a wall.

"Hey, uh…" Taiga spoke nervously, "So… um… We all want to live, right?" She facepalmed, "Argh! That was a stupid question… of course we wanna live…" She shook her head and continued, "And… uh… I don't think we'll have a good chance if there's a lot of bad blood between us. We're all afraid, I get that… Some of don't deal with emotions too well, and you didn't deserve the lashing that I gave you and…" she growled and bashed her head with her hands, "Dangit! I guess what I'm trying to say is…" she crossed her arms, looked away and muttered quietly, "…I'm sorry…"

Madoka just stared, unable to believe what she was hearing.

The nurse placed her hands on her hips and glared, "What's with that dumb look, ya idiot?! I'm tryin' to apologize!"

"EEP!" The pinkette squeaked and covered her mouth with her hands.

Taiga shook her head, sighed, and then knelt down to meet Madoka on her own eye level, "Hey, you're a Magical Girl, I'm a nurse. How's about you watch my back, I'll watch yours, eh?" She held a fist out in front of her, "Sound like a good plan?"

After staring at it for a few moments, Madoka—now calmed down considerably—gave a small smile, met Taiga's fist with her cast, and nodded, "Okay."

"Cool," the nurse smirked, stood up, and turned, "Glad we got that worked out."

After she walked away, Tomohisa cleared his throat, "So, hey, how'd you make it out?"

Madoka's expression instantly went blank.

Slightly worried, her father asked, "Sweetie? Is everything okay?"

Sayaka interjected and explained, "Well, from what I know, the Walkers broke out at school. Then, there were these guys in a big, white SUV sayin' that they had a safe place, right? I wasn't sure what to do. All I could think about was trying to keep the two of us safe. So I distracted the Walkers and sent Madoka into their van.

"But, things kinda went haywire and I couldn't get to the van myself, and... they kinda took off without me… I don't really know anything after that… When I found you, I admittedly wasn't trying to get to the Evac Station… I was tryin' to figure where the van went so I could get back with Madoka…" She shifted her gaze to Madoka, whose pink eyes were void of light and her jaw opened slightly.

"Madoka…" Tomohisa raised his eyebrows, "…What happened?"

Madoka continued to stare emptily in front of her. She muttered without emotion, "The men took me to a big factory. They seemed nice at first. They promised that I'd be safe. But then, one of them took me to a small room. Then…" her eyes watered and her voice wavered as she clenched her skirt tightly, "He took off his… And then my… And… And… And…"

That was all she could muster before dropping her head and drowning her school top in a sobbing fit.

Tomohisa placed both his hands on her shoulders and asked worriedly, "Madoka, what's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry…" Tomohisa turned his attention to Saotome, now knealing one knee beside them. She sighed and shook her head as she adjusted her red rimmed glasses on her nose, "We didn't know it at the time, but we had been taken in by the Blazing Drakes…

"Those men were nothing but disgusting, sexual beasts. I also had a run-in with a man who tried to violate me. I was able to escape, but…" she let a forlorn stare fall to her student who continued to weep, "I'm afraid she might not have been so lucky… She was quite a mess when I found her…"

Then, something within Tomohisa snapped. His eyes darkened as an emotion he never experienced before blazed in his stomach.

Sayaka tilted and scratched her head, "I'm… I'm not sure I follow…"

Homura irritably sighed from beside Kyosuke's bed, "Oh, for the love of-" she beckoned the blunette over to where she stood, "Come here, Miki." She hopped to her feet and obeyed.

Meanwhile, Tomohisa slowly rose to his feet and retrieved his Berretta from his belt. He trudged towards the exit without a word.

"D-Dad?" Madoka shakily called, "W-Where are you going?"

He was going to kill them. He was going to kill all of them. He was going to kill every last Blazing Drake, no matter what.

He stopped and stared apathetically at his daughter, forcing the falsest smile of his existence, "I'll be back, sweetie. I promise."

Realizing what her father meant to do, Madoka's sorrow prevailed in her face as she begged, "D-Dad! Please d-don't! We're… we're not m-monsters! Think about the l-little girls like m-me who will lose their D-Daddies! How could you do that to them?!"

He paused as he stopped at the door. "Because they aren't mine." he muttered as he tightly gripped his weapon and clenched eyes shut. He took a deep breath, then sadly gazed into his daughter's teary eyes, "Madoka, you know I've taught you all your life that there's always good in people, and you just have look for it." His empty, shadowed eyes fell to the floor as he mumbled, "…I was wrong."

"No! You weren't wrong!" Madoka cried, "There just has to be good in-"

"THEY DID WHAT?!" Sayaka screamed in shock from across the room.

Everyone turned their attention to her, now fully decked-out in her Puella Magi attire. Fueled by an inferno-sized rage, she stomped towards Tomohisa, tightly gripping katanas in both her hands, shaking with fury.

Tomohisa apathetically asked, "You coming to help me, Sayaka?"

She growled, "After what they did? You can count that I'll slaughter every last one of them."

"Not you, too, Sayaka!" Madoka begged, "I thought you said we don't kill the living!"

"Tseh!" The blunette spat venomously, "How are even defending them right now?! After what they tried to do to you and Ms. Kazuko, they can't be human, Madoka! They're just a bunch of scum who don't deserve to live."

As Madoka covered her mouth and sobbed, Saotome stood up and added, "Don't go! It's too risky! The only reason we were able to escape the first time is because they had been overrun by Walkers! I can only imagine the situation's only gotten worse!"

"We'll kill 'em all…" Sayaka growled, dropping her glare to the floor.

Mami stepped forward and interjected, arms crossed and a disapproving scowl plastered on her face, "Think about what you two are doing. If you go and slaughter everyone and everything, what makes you any different from that blood-thirsty gang of low-lives? You are no better monsters than they are. Humanity isn't dead, not yet at least. But if you do this—if you become murderers—you only tie the noose tighter around humanity's neck. Is that really what you want?"

Tomohisa stood and returned his gaze to the closed door. He put his hand on it and mumbled, "…I'm done letting things screw with my family. I'm going."

"Tomoe is right," Homura growled, "You're making a mistake, Mr. Kaname."

He ignored her and pushed open the door, only to be stopped by Taiga. He glared at the nurse, "Don't you dare stop me."

She shook her head, "I'm not. If you think this is what you gotta do, then you gotta do it. Simple as that. If you're really going through it though, I have a little favor I wanna ask."

He tilted his head, "Oh?"

She sighed, "If you see a blonde guy with big blue eyes and a denim jacket, make sure he gets a bullet for Ryuuji, alright?"

He furrowed his brows, "Who's-" he stopped himself. Realizing Ryuuji was Taiga's husband, he nodded, "You got it. Sayaka, let's go."

"With pleasure," she growled as they walked out of the safe room.

As they walked down the hall, Homura commanded from behind, "STOP."

They didn't listen and they kept walking. As the exit ward came into view, Sayaka rolled her eyes, "Shut up, Akemi. We're doing this."

Just then, Homura inexplicably appeared in front of them and delivered a power punch to Sayaka's stomach. As she doubled over and collapsed, the raven-haired Puella Magi threw a powerful kick to a surprised Tomohisa's side, sending him flying into a nearby wall.

Sayaka grimaced and grunted, "Oh, what… the he-"

"ENOUGH." Homura glared, "How stupid can you possibly be? This mission is foolish and will gain you nothing; I will not idly sit by as you make another risky mistake. I did that once and now the damages are irreparable. I forbid you to go on this frenzied vendetta."

Tomohisa moaned as he stood up slowly, holding his aching head, "Those monsters… She's my daughter… I'm her father… I… I need to be her protector…"

Homura growled, "And look where that's gotten us." Tomohisa grimaced at her sharp words. Her expression softened slightly as she continued, "Madoka is a dear friend of mine, Mr. Kaname. Knowing what those people have done to her…" she wrapped her arms around her chest and started shaking as she stared at the tiled floor, "…is like a thousand knives piercing my very essence…" Regaining her composure, she sighed, "But if we forgo thinking rationally and rely solely on our emotions, we have already lost."

"Oh, yeah?" Sayaka hissed, still clutching her stomach, "If you and your rationality are so powerful, why do you mop 'em up yourself?"

"Simple," Homura flipped her hair, "If what Ms. Saotome says is true, it is highly possible that the Blazing Drakes are no more. There would be nothing to 'mop up' so to speak." She turned her attention to Tomohisa, "Mr. Kaname, as a father, your number one priority is to keep your daughter safe at all costs. If you go on this doomed vendetta for revenge, you are not and will not be able to do that."

Tomohisa's lip trembled. She was right. "Sayaka, it's a bust. This mission's a no-go."

Sayaka glared, "Mr. K! How can you say that? Those horrible people are still out there!"

He shook his head, "It doesn't matter. Even if they survived, it's highly unlikely that we'll ever see them again. There's no point…"

"But…" the blunette tried to object, but then gave up, "…I guess you're right, we won't be any use to anyone if we're dead-"

Just then, her eyes grew wide as she noticed something wrong with the exit to the ward. She slowly walked over to the door and discovered something terrible. The heavy chain keeping the door locked had been broken. As she fell to her knees and lifted the chain in disbelief, she mumbled fearfully, "H-H-How?"

Her fear worsened as the distinct sound of hungry moans reached her ears from beyond the door. Slowly standing up, she hesitantly reached for the door's handle.

She jumped as Homura hissed, worry staining her own voice, "STOP! We must get back and warn the others!"

She nodded, "Y-Yeah, agreed-"

"HEEELLLPP!" Someone screamed from across the hall.

As the moans became more active, Sayaka cursed, "Oh, son of a-"

"That was Madoka's scream!" Tomohisa stated worriedly.

The two girls gasped. Without another word, they recklessly sprinted back towards the safe room. To their horror, it was broken down with only Saotome and a wheelchair-ridden Kyosuke making their way out. The former pointed to the left, "They went that way!"

They nodded and dashed in that direction. It wasn't long before they had stumbled across another nightmare. Tomohisa covered his mouth and sobbed at the scene before him: A girl wearing a crimson, sleeveless dress and a high, messy ponytail held Madoka as a hostage with a large spear as Taiga and Mami—now in her Puella Magi outfit—aimed rifles at her, backing her up to the nearest window.

The girl looked over, saw Tomohisa and smirked.

* * *

Noting the browned-haired man with glasses nearly crying his eyes out, Kyoko smirked as she pulled the spear tighter around the pink-pigtailed girl's neck. Putting the puzzle together, she commented as she took a bite of her Pocky, "Ah, you're the dad, ain't ya?"

The man reached out and begged, "P-Please! Just… Just let her go! We'll give you whatever you want! Just please… Please let her go!"

Kyoko shifted her gaze to get a good look at all who stood in front of her: The pitiful-looking dad, the ever-incessant Magical Girl Mami Tomoe, the blue-haired Magical Girl with a cape holding two katanas in her hands, an insanely short nurse wielding an AK-47, a black-haired Magical Girl she couldn't get any kind of read on—which admittedly intrigued her the most—and a middle aged woman wheeling a rifle-toting patient in a wheelchair who just rolled up.

She chuckled and taunted the girl she held captive, "Ya got quite the ragtag posse, don'tcha, Pinky?"

The girl choked and begged, "Please… We don't have… to fight each other…"

Taking another bite of her candy, Kyoko assured, "Oh, don't worry, there ain't gonna be any fighting." She turned to Mami and spoke loudly, "…So long as you all follow my demands, of course."

The man looked to Mami and asked worriedly, "Ms. Tomoe, what does she want?"

Removing neither her glare nor her musket from the crimson Puella Magi, Mami answered, "She has insisted that we relinquish our entire supply of Grief Seeds to her."

Kyoko nodded her head, "That's right. You gimme your Grief Seeds, the girl goes free."

The nurse glared, "Hey chick, you don't wanna do this."

Kyoko snorted, "Oh yeah? Then, why am I the one with the hostage?"

Then, she heard a gun cock behind her. Turning her head slightly to glance back, she spotted the black-haired Magical Girl holding a handgun to her head. She grinned, "Well now, look who's got a special ability! Not like it's gonna help you though. I'm a Magical Girl too, y'know. You're bullets ain't gonna do a thing if you're not aiming for my Soul Gem."

The hostage begged, "Homura… just give her what she wants… no one else has to die to today…"

Kyoko taunted, "Yeah, Homura, just listen to her!"

Homura growled before lowering her aim and walking in front of the red-head. She commanded, "Mami, give me your Grief Seeds."

Mami raised her eyebrows, "Are you certain you wish to do this? We'll be putting ourselves in grave danger…"

Homura nodded, "We can find more. There are many of us, Witches shouldn't be a problem. If Madoka believes this to be the best course of action that will lead to no violence, then I will follow through."

Mami sighed, reached under her brown beret and pulled out a single Grief Seed. She mumbled as she tossed it to the raven-haired girl, "I hope you're right about this."

Catching the Seed, Homura nodded again and retrieved the five from under her buckler shield. After placing the six in Kyoko's outstretched hand, she backed away slowly with her empty hands raised to show helplessness. She insisted, "Now, release her."

Pocketing the Grief Seeds, Kyoko smirked as she fingered the Snub Pistol hidden within her dress, "Yeah, I COULD do that…" She drew up the handgun and aimed it at Mami's head, "...But then you guys couldn't enjoy the present I left you in the other ward!"

She fired the pistol. Her aim hit her mark as Mami went spawling. In the ensued chaos, she quickly grasped the Madoka girl's head and snapped her neck. She swiftly grabbed the back of her hair, then immediately turned and used her head like a hammer, smashing the window with enough force to shatter it. Throwing the dead girl behind her, she leaped out the window and aimed for one of the roofs below.

After landing, rolling, and recovering, she stood up and smirked, "That went better than I expected." Crouching to get ready to run, she commented, "Now, I just gotta find a safe place where I can-"

She was interrupted by the sound of a blade piercing flesh. Her vision began to blur as she was stricken with the just worst migraine. She tried to sprint, but her legs wobbled and nausea stole her stomach. As warm blood trickled from her forehead, she shakily brought her hand up and felt the cold steel of a katana blade covered in her crimson lifeblood protruding from the front of her skull.

Now swaying back and forth, she growled. "Oh, what the he-" was all she could mutter before her collapsing from blood loss.


	8. Follow the Leader

"Yeah, I _COULD_ do that…" The red-headed Magical Girl smirked as she fingered something under her dress, "…But then, you guys couldn't enjoy the present I left for ya in the other ward!"

Tomohisa froze as the next few moments seemed to pass in slow motion. A loud bang resounded and echoed as Mami sprawled backwards. His face twisted in horror as the girl snapped his daughter's neck then used her head as a hammer to shatter the window behind her.

"MADOKA!" He screamed.

Time returned to normal as the girl threw Madoka's limp body aside and leapt out the window to the city below.

"Oh, no YOU DON'T!" Sayaka screamed and chased after her, flying out the window.

Tomohisa collapsed beside his battered daughter and sobbed, "Madoka! Are you alright? Wake up, Madoka!"

"She'll be okay," the calm voice of Mami Tomoe assured as she knelt next to them, "While normally something like that would be fatal, Madoka is indeed a Magical Girl. She'll be just fine. You just have to give her a few minutes, that's all."

Tomohisa gasped, "Ms. Tomoe…! I'm sorry! I didn't… I mean I… Are you okay?"

Mami chuckled as blood dripped from the hole in her forehead, "I do have a nasty migraine now, but it's nothing I can't handle…" She rubbed her forehead, "Kyoko is quite… blunt in the way she does things." she placed a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry about me; as a father, your daughter is your number one priority."

"At least we can agree on something," Homura commented as she peered around the corner. As hungry moans reverberated and echoed in the hallways, she gasped, "I believe I just found Kyoko's present!" She commanded as she stood and aimed her weapon down the middle of the hallway, "Ms. Kazuko, take Kamijou and stay behind us with Madoka. Ms. Aisaka, Tomoe, and Mr. Kaname, on my position. We'll hold them off until I can think of a plan."

Taiga and Mami quickly agreed as they joined Homura at the corner, but Tomohisa didn't move. Homura glared back at him, "Mr. Kaname! Do you want Madoka to die for certain?!"

Tomohisa stuttered, "N-No… But I can't shoot a gun…"

The black-haired Magical Girl rolled her eyes, dashed over and yanked him to his feet, "Then, now is the time to learn."

"But-" He tried to protest.

She sighed, "I promise you, I will allow no more members of the Kaname family to perish under my watch."

Tomohisa gulped, drew his Beretta from his belt, and then turned his attention to the ward's entry. Aiming his gun at the incoming Walkers, he froze when he saw the sheer number pouring in. His heart went haywire after seeing at least twelve rotting corpses shambling in the hallway towards them, and many more stumbling behind them.

"Remain calm," Homura instructed as she aimed her own hand gun, "aim for the head; pull the trigger." Her weapon went off twice, dropping two Walkers.

He gulped and did as she instructed. He aimed at the nearest Walker's head—an elderly man in blue pajamas with a bite taken out of his neck—and fired. He missed. He gasped as his heart beat even faster. Now shaking slightly and breathing sporadically, he lowered his aim and fired again. Another miss.

"Calm yourself," Mami added as her musket exploded. As her target toppled, she threw it away and spawned another, "Slow your breathing. Honestly, it helps me to think about the things I wish to protect." She fired the next musket, sending another Walker sprawling.

Trying to follow the girls' instructions, Tomohisa took a deep breath, gripped his gun tightly to steady his aim, and fired at his Walker once again. He gasped as his bullet hit the man in the chest, staggering him.

"There ya go!" Taiga grinned, dropping three Walkers in succession with her rifle, "Ya almost got it!"

Gulping again, Tomohisa breathed in deep once more, and brought the ever-advancing Walker's head within his iron sights. Then, he cleared his mind, only letting the image of Madoka collapsed behind him remain. He muttered, "I WILL protect her. I'm her father."

He squeezed his trigger and jumped as his gun boomed. He gasped as his Walker flew backwards, blood spraying from the freshly-made hole in its forehead. He gave a small smile for just a moment before refocusing and adjusting his aim. He dropped three more corpses in succession.

"Hah!" Taiga called, "Looks like someone's finally got the hang of it." She frowned and grunted as she killed two more, "But, Akemi, if ya got a plan, now's probably a good time. I know how many we lost to the undead… We're barely making a dent. We'll be outta ammo long before we do anything significant. What about that 'Special Ability' that Kyoko chick mentioned?"

Homura shook her head, "We Magical Girls are in no position to exert unnecessary magic."

Mami nodded, "Kyoko did take our Grief Seeds after all."

"Exactly," Homura agreed, "As for an escape-"

"Get back," a voice from behind them commanded.

Tomohisa turned to the voice and gasped, "…Madoka?!"

Madoka, in her Puella Magi outfit, crouched behind them, aiming a crossbow woven from a large rose down the hallway. Supporting it with her leather cast mechanism on her left wrist, she glared through the crimson, flower-shaped scope and sternly ordered again, "Get behind me. I'll handle this."

Mami raised her eyebrow, "But you just woke-"

"If you want to live, you'll do as I say," Madoka growled.

Tomohisa and Mami both gasped as they all obeyed. Her father asked, "M-Madoka? Is everything okay, sweetie?"

As pink magical energy gathered and burned around the tip of her crossbow, the girl paused, and then denied apathetically, "No."

When she released the energy, a multitude of pink vector arrows flew from her bow, straight through the skulls of all the oncoming Walkers. As they all slumped and toppled, Madoka sighed, "That should buy us some time." She immediately turned and swept her father into her arms.

He gasped as she turned and walked to the window, "Madoka? What are you-"

That was all he could muster before his daughter dashed back to the corner and leapt through the window. His heart leaped to his throat, screaming as he gripped her neck tightly as they soared to the hospital's parking garage below.

Creating a small tremor and mini crater with her landing, Madoka paused for just a moment before standing up completely then gently setting her father on his feet.

As his heart raced furiously, he wobbled for a moment, blinked his astonished eyes, and mildly trembled in shock.

"You alright, Dad?" Madoka asked.

Taking a deep breath, he shook his head as he slowly sat down on the concrete roof, "Y-Yeah… Just… Just give me a moment…"

As he calmed himself, he witnessed Homura and Mami leap from the window, the latter carrying the nurse.

When they landed, Mami set the nurse down. Taiga faltered on her feet, trying to gather her balance as her eyes twitched. Mami joked, "Well, that was quite the ride, wasn't it Ms. Aisaka?"

Taiga's face twisted in anger as she threatened, "If you ever do that again, I swear, I'll-"

"Hey!" Sayaka called from the other side of the roof. Everyone turned their attention to the cobalt Magical Girl nonchalantly sitting on Kyoko's back, who laid face-down in a pool of her own blood, as Kyosuke and Saotome sitting and standing casually next to her, guarding the group's bags of supplies. She waved, "It's about time you all joined the party! Kyoko here was getting a bit lonely!"

* * *

As the sun began to set over the Mitakihara skyline, Tomohisa sighed, relieved that they decided to stay on the roof of the parking garage for the night. Working in shifts, Homura and Taiga kept the first watch over the only entrance ramp as he and Madoka sat together, guarding the still-unconscious body of Kyoko, while Sayaka, Mami, Kyosuke and Saotome set up a makeshift camp.

Recalling how she had reacted back in the hospital, Tomohisa cleared his throat and asked his daughter, "So, um… Hey, is… is everything alright, Madoka?"

The pinkette gave a small smile as she tilted her head, "Mm-hm! We made it out of the hospital. I'm glad for that."

"That's not what I mean…" his voice trailed slightly as he stared softly at his daughter, "You were quite harsh up there… That's not who you are, Madoka… I was a little worried."

Madoka's smile dropped to a minor frown as she gazed to the ground in silence.

"So, ya finally decided to grow some balls, eh kid?" Kyoko, now awake, chuckled as she lay bound by plastic zip-ties, "Good on you then. The way I see it, this world ain't a place for spineless idiots who think everyone can just 'get along', especially not anymore."

Tomohisa gasped slightly, "How… how long have you been awake?"

In a wash a crimson rain, Kyoko's Magical Girl attire dissipated and revealed a messy green jacket, incredibly short denim shorts torn at the tip, and calf-high black boots. She shrugged, "Not sure; everything's still groggy," she scowled and sighed irritably, "By the way, thanks for going overboard and freakin' _impaling me_."

Madoka glared narrowly, "Oh, and I do appreciate you snapping my neck. That was _LOADS _of fun."

"Ooh, feisty," Kyoko chuckled as she sat up, "Gotta admit, knowing you were a Magical Girl at the time would've really been helpful." She shifted, trying to get comfortable within her plastic bonds, "And I could do without the restraints."

Mami sauntered over to the three with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face, "Do you honestly think we would allow that, after what you've pulled?"

The fiery-haired prisoner smirked, "Hey~, Mami! Long time, no see! How's it goin'?"

"Peachy," the blonde girl deadpanned.

"Glad to hear it!" Kyoko chuckled again before taking a look at their approaching survivor group, "So, you the leader of this shindig?"

As they gathered behind her, Mami shook her head, "Not quite," turning to their group, she continued, "In fact, that's exactly why I called you all over here. We have a few things we need to discuss."

"Make it quick;" Homura crossed her arms as she kept an ever-watchful eye on the entrance ramp, "I don't like having our backs vulnerable for a chance of being overrun."

Kyoko nodded and motioned with her bound hands and feet, "Yeah, I gotta agree. I'm not very keen on being zombie food."

Placing her hands on her hips, Sayaka glared and hissed, "After the crap you just pulled over our heads, why the heck should we care about what you want?"

Mami chastised, "Sayaka, that's enough. Actually, this little quarrel ties together the two issues I wish to touch upon," she nodded. Twirling her blonde curls with her index finger, she glanced to all the survivors. She took a deep breath and expounded, "First and foremost, we need a leader. We need someone who can make the hard decisions, someone to keep us together as a survivor group. If cannot work together in unity, we may as well feed ourselves to the Walkers."

"Well," Taiga casually leaned on the barrel of her AK-47, "Who do ya got in mind?"

"I'm not quite sure," Mami started to pace as continued to twist her hair, "At first, I had considered one of the seasoned Magical Girls, those of us who had seen combat, such as Ms. Akemi or myself…"

Kyosuke raised his hand, "I think you'd make a great leader, Ms. Tomoe. You got us this far, after all."

Mami chuckled slightly, "I appreciate your kind words, Kamijou, but I fully admit I was at my wit's end when we were cornered by the Walkers. If we hadn't worked together for an escape like we did, I fear we would have certainly perished," she gave a sorrowful glance to Madoka, "On top of that, I must regrettably say that, if Kyubey hadn't stepped in, I would've allowed Taiga to murder Ms. Kaname. For that, I am deeply sorry…"

Madoka shook her head and smiled, "Oh, please don't worry about that! I forgive you. You were only concerned for the safety of your group. While I was very frightened, it all worked out in the end anyway!"

Mami nodded and smiled slightly, "You're too kind, Ms. Kaname," she cleared her throat, "Regardless, I don't feel like I would be the best option for a leader."

Saotome added, "So, Ms. Akemi?"

As everyone shifted their gaze to the stoic Puella Magi, Homura shrugged, "It matters not to me. If that is the role that I am meant to fill in this, then so be it."

Mami glared, "Oh, absolutely not. There's far too much mystery surrounding you in particular, and I'm not willing to bet our lives on that."

"Very well then," Homura apathetically flipped her jet-black hair, "Whom do you propose?"

The blonde girl rubbed her chin and mumbled, "Perhaps…" Giving a lingering glance at Taiga, Saotome, and Tomohisa, she nodded and smiled slightly, "I feel it should be one of you three."

The three of them raised shocked eyebrows. Straightening her glasses, Saotome blinked, "Oh?"

Taiga chuckled slightly as she scratched the back of her head, "Huh. I'm listening."

"A-Are you sure?" Tomohisa nervously asked, "None of us are exactly the 'valiant leader' type…"

Still rubbing her chin and pacing, Mami replied, "Yes. While we Magical Girls are quite proficient in combat, I humbly admit that we are still just kids." She glance scanned each Puella Magi, "We train to fight and destroy Embodiments of Sorrow, yet I fear that we don't quite have the wisdom to deal with problems that may arise within our group…"

Homura crossed her arms and harrumphed, "Speak for yourself."

Ignoring her, Mami continued, "Furthermore, I feel Taiga may be too hot-headed. I fear she may bring us into a fatal situation without thinking about it…" she cleared her throat and blushed, "My apologies, Ms. Aisaka. I mean no offense."

Taiga shrugged and waved off the accusation, "None taken."

Mami nodded, "That just leaves Mr. Kaname and Mrs. Kazuko." She gave them both a serious stare, "These are big shoes to fill. It won't be easy, and I hate to push it off onto you two…" Crossing her hands over her lap, she pleaded, "But we need someone to lead us…"

As the two adults exchanged glances, Saotome took a deep breath, "…Is that so?"

Tomohisa sat in silence. Staring at the ground, he muttered, "I couldn't possibly…" he turned his eyes and smiled at Saotome, "Mrs. Kasuko would be a much better leader then me. She has already been your teacher for a few years now." He sighed, "I couldn't even protect my family, and yet she brought Madoka to safety. Plus, I…" he choked remembering all that had happened over the past two days, "I've made so many mistakes…"

"Nonsense," Homura glared, "To err is human." Her icy features softened slightly as she walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder, "We have all made mistakes, some that we cannot recover from. But we must move on and keep going forward. Do not sell yourself short, Mr. Kaname." Then, she gave a genuine smile, "Speaking from experience, let your losses urge you towards a future worth living."

"If I may interject," Kyubey appeared and hopped onto Homura's head, "I can at least vouch for your intelligence and logic, Mr. Kaname. While I do not yet understand how beneficial it can be to act on emotion as you have done, you have also proven that, if given the chance, you are quite adept at thinking over a situation and questioning the options."

"But…" Tomohisa mumbled, "Acting on my emotions has put us in danger multiple times…"

Sayaka chuckled and rolled her eyes, ""C'mon, Mr. K! That coulda been any one of us," her tone fell to a serious one as she continued, "Your emotions just mean you're human. If ya ask me, that's exactly what we need right now."

Saotome stated, "Mr. Kaname, if I may add, you have something that I couldn't ever hope to understand."

Tomohisa raised a confused eyebrow, "Oh? What is that?"

"You're a father," she smiled, "Seeing you and how far you're willing to go to protect your daughter is absolutely astounding. I don't have anything close to a love and passion of that magnitude, and it's that kind of drive is what we need to lead us."

Kyoko sighed in irritation,"Hey, enough with the sap stories. Can ya just make him the leader already? These zip-ties are painful enough; if ya drag this out any longer, I'll die of monotony."

Sayaka growled, "Can someone please put a sock in her mouth?! I'm gettin' really tired of hearing her yap."

"Enough, you two!" Mami glared. She cleared her throat, "Now, do we have any objections to making Mr. Kaname our leader?"

After a long silence, Taiga smirked, "Nah, I think it's pretty unanimous."

"Good," Mami nodded. She shifted her gaze to Tomohisa, "Are you okay with this, Mr. Kaname? You also won't be alone; we'll be by your side though the hardest decisions."

"W-Well…" he gulped then glanced at Madoka, beaming a huge smile at him. Straightening his glasses, he replied, "I-I may not be the best, but I accept this burden." He smiled at everyone, "I promise to lead everyone the best way I know how."

Clapping her hands together, Mami returned a smile, "Good! Now that that's taken care of, on to the next order of business;" she turned her gaze and frowned at Kyoko, "What to do with you."

Drawing a hangun from her buckler, Homura offered as she aimed her weapon at the prisoner, "I could execute her. After what she tried to do, I honestly do not mind one bit."

The messy redhead gasped and glared, "Aw, come on! Didn't you _just_ _now_ elect a leader to decide crap like this?"

Mami stepped in between the gun and the girl, "She's right. Plus, we aren't murderers. Has she really done something anyone else wouldn't have done out of desperation?"

Sayaka glared, "She tried to kill Madoka. Heck, she _thought _she killed Madoka! You really wanna keep her around here?"

"In all fairness," Taiga raised her hand in interjection, "I also tried to kill Madoka."

"And she's still alive, ain't she?" Kyoko offered.

"I must agree," Saotome stated, "I don't think we should dwell on the things that 'could've been'. What matters is surviving what comes next. I think Kyoko could be a valuable ally on that end."

"For once, I agree with Miki," Homura scowled, "Kyoko is far too dangerous and untrustworthy."

"And what does that make you?" Mami retorted sharply, "Regardless, I believe we should let our leader decide this," she glanced at Tomohisa, "Mr. Kaname? What do think about this?"

"Oh, my! Two minutes in, and I've already got a big decision to make!" He chuckled. Taking a deep breath, he rubbed his chin as the cogs in his brain turned and seriousness drowned his face, "…I have to agree with Mami and Ms. Kazuko in that we shouldn't execute her. We're not monsters after all." he paused. "…But I also understand Sayaka's and Homura's stance, considering what she's done. She is indeed dangerous…"

"Remember," Taiga offered, "We also took her pistol and her Grief Seed thingies. Keeping her as a prisoner isn't completely out of the picture."

Homura shook her head and denied, "It's just another mouth to feed."

Madoka raised her hand, "We have lots of food…"

"You're defending her, Madoka?!" Sayaka shouted, "She tried to kill you and left us to the Walkers!"

Saotome hushed as she worriedly glanced at the sun nearly completely disappeared beyond the horizon, "Please, let's keep our voices down! The Walkers will hear us…"

Kyoko herself spoke up, "I wouldn't object to being set free and fending for myself," she shrugged, "Done it all my life anyway. I can also guarantee you'd never see my face again."

Kyosuke's eyes narrowed as he gripped his rifle, "And what happens when you do the same to someone else that you did to us? What if you kill another little girl like Kaname, one who actually didn't make a contract with Kyubey?"

Mami nodded in agreement, "I agree. I couldn't live with myself if something like that were to happen…"

Kyoko shrugged again, "That's just the world we live in now. Sucks to suck."

"Can I say something?" Madoka asked.

Everyone turned their attention to her. She took a deep breath and continued, "Kyoko's right. This world… This world is evil… There's not much to hope for anything nowadays except survival."

She paused and fiddled with her cast, "…I was always taught that, in every situation, I should do what I could to be a good person…" Lowering her gaze to the ground, she sighed, "…I don't know what to believe about that anymore. It just seems so easy for the bad people to win…" She glanced at Kyoko, "…But I think you're not really a bad person. You're just like us. You want to live. I know that if we could just work together, we can all make it out of this terrible nightmare."

Kyoko blinked in shock, "…What?" She chuckled, "Y'know kid, you're really somethin'."

Madoka waved her hands in denial and laughed nervously, "Oh no! I'm nothing special…"

"And with that," Tomohisa clapped his hands together, "I've decided on what to do with our little rebel." With everyone turning their attention to him, he cleared his throat, "For the time being, we keep her as prisoner until further notice. Maybe she'll be helpful. Who knows?"

As Homura huffed and Sayaka groaned, Mami placed her hands on her hips and smiled, "That settles everything then." As the last rays of sunlight diminished over the horizon, Mami stated, "Madoka, Mr. Kaname, Kyosuke, Sayaka, you all get some rest. Homura, Taiga, Ms. Kazuko and I will take the first watch."

As the group dispersed to their positions, Mami sat down and took her spot in guarding Kyoko. The latter stated plainly, "This ain't gonna work out, y'know."

The former crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows, "And how do you know that?"

She nodded her head towards the camp where Tomohisa helped Madoka into a sleeping bag, "He's too wishy-washy."

"Do keep in mind that he spared you." Mami narrowed her eyes, "If you recall, both Sayaka and Homura wanted your head on a pike. He's a good man-"

"Good men get killed, Mami." Kyoko challenged, "You and I have seen enough of this world to know that."

"You're wrong." Mami shook her head in denial, "In fact, I think a good man is just what we need."

"Whatever," the redhead sighed as she lowered herself into a laying position, "This group just ain't gonna work. You just gotta accept that."

* * *

"-aname! WAKE UP!"

Tomohisa yawned and slowly fluttered his eyes open, smiling slightly the scent of sweets filled his nostrils.

"Mr. Kaname! GET UP!" The dark form of Homura—wearing her Magical Girl outfit—shook him violently, jolting him awake, "It's a Witch!"

Sitting up quickly, he gasped, eyes wide in shock, "W-Witch?!"

Homura affirmed, "A Grief Seed hatched while you were sleeping!" Without warning, she tackled him, "GET DOWN!"

Tomohisa gasped in fear and shock as a giant, polka-dotted, worm with a clown-like face soared overhead, "T-That's a W-Witch?!"

Homura nodded, "Yes. And a very dangerous one at that." Standing the both of them up on their feet, she ordered, "Let me see your shovel."

Without taking his eyes off of the worm-like Eldritch Abomination, the man gulped and withdrew the tool from his back and offered it to her. She touched it, and it morphed into a glistening, amethyst-adorned, black scepter with a large diamond shape replacing the spade. His eyes grew wide as he momentarily marveled at the staff.

"Don't waste bullets; that scepter should be adequate enough to protect you from Familiars. Now, get to safety!" She commanded as she pointed to what appeared to be a large donut sitting amongst a sea of cotton candy, "Ms. Aisaka, Ms. Kazuko, Kamijou and Kyoko should be hiding over there!"

He straightened his glasses and nodded as he watched the girl leap onto an extremely tall coffee table. Gripping his staff, he swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and dashed across the carpet of whipped cream and strawberries. His speed slowed slightly as he waded through the fluffy cotton candy clouds. He rounded to the other side of the donut and crouched low next to the awaiting fellow survivors.

Clenching her AK-47 tightly while keeping her back firmly pressed against their dessert barrier, Taiga joked, "Jeez sleepyhead! If you're always sleeping through junk like this, how do you expect to lead us?"

He blushed slightly, "Oh… Um… I…"

She rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the battle at hand, "Oh, c'mon! Don't tell me I ruffled your panties that easily. I was just joking."

"Oh… o-okay…" Tomohisa nodded and gazed to the ensuing battle himself, "Where are we?"

Also sitting and staring at the encounter, Kyoko replied, "Witch's Labyrinth. Probably still on the roof of the parking garage, actually. Normally, Witches gotta make and hide in 'em so they don't get spotted by regular humans," she shrugged, "Guess this one made an exception."

"Okay, I think I understand," he nodded and watched as three of the Magical Girls leaped across the Labyrinth of sugary sweets grabbing the Witch's attention. He gave a small, proud smile for a just a moment as he noticed his daughter crouching on a waffle, taking shots with her bow that always hit their mark.

"Somethin' ain't right here…" Kyoko narrowed her eyes, "A Witch that just got born shouldn't be this powerful…"

Worried slightly, Tomohisa furrowed his brow, "What do you mean?"

She glared at him, "I mean that this Witch is WAY more powerful than it should be, and if something else doesn't happen, those girls are dead meat! And if they die here, so will we."

"WHAT?!" All the other survivors gasped and stared at her. To their horror, they returned their attention to the fight and fearfully gazed on as Sayaka struggled with all her might to keep the jaws of the wormlike monster ajar, allowing Madoka to crawl out from its mouth.

"She has a point," Kyubey stated as he effortlessly hopped onto the donut, "this Witch, Charlotte, has absorbed copious amounts of fear and terror through the initial undead infection, that is has become an extremely potent and powerful Witch, rivaled only by a select few such as the fabled Walpurgisnaucht of legend."

Tomohisa stuttered as he started trembling, "W-What should we do?"

The Incubator merely gazed on as he replied, "Do what you wish, but I've never seen a Witch strong enough to overpower five Magical Girls. If survival is truly the goal here, I would highly recommend freeing Kyoko Sakura and letting her fight."

The survivors turned and stared at the prisoner. She raised her eyebrows and challenged with a smirk, "Well? You gonna let me go and do my Magical Girl thing?"

Tomohisa bit his lip. He did keep her alive for just such a reason, but to free her so soon…?

Taiga glared as she reversed the challenge, "Now, I get Mr. Kaname chose to spare ya and all, but how do we know you won't just ditch everything and make a break for it?"

Kyoko's smirk twisted into a scowl, "I'd still have to fight this thing sooner or later, and if I do it by myself, chances are I'm probably gonna die, and I ain't exactly into that. Plus," she turned to Tomohisa and softened her frown, "I kinda owe ya one for not lettin' them kill me."

Mr. Kaname straightened his glasses and asked, "…And you promise you won't run away."

Kyoko shook her head, "I don't like owin' people nothin'; ya got my word."

Tomohisa nodded and tightened his grip on his scepter. Taiga grabbed his bicep and coldly whispered, "You sure about this?"

"No, but…" He swallowed as he recalled what Kyubey had said about the danger of witches when they met, "I don't see many other options…"

Letting go of his arm, the nurse shrugged, "Alright. It's your call."

Remaining crouched, he gulped again as he stepped past a worried Saotome and Kyosuke to Kyoko. He turn to her back and, with two quick swipes from his scepter, he severed the bonds from her wrists and ankles.

Rubbing her wrists, she stood up, stretched her arms and legs for a moment then smirked again as she materialized her spear and transformed into a Puella Magi, "Time to get to work."

As Kyoko leaped off the donut to join the fight, Saotome asked, "Mr. Kaname, where did you get that staff?"

"Oh, this?" He turned to her and showed her his sleek scepter, "This was actually my shovel. Homura did something with her magic and transformed it into this. She said it would protect us from 'Familiars' and that we shouldn't use bullets against them."

Taiga turned to him and furrowed her brow, "Yeah, what even are those? Mami told me to watch out for 'em, but I don't even know what the heck they are."

He rubbed his chin as he lowered his staff, "Not sure… I guess we'll know it when we see one."

"…Like that?" Kyosuke asked mildly worried as he pointed to a knee-high black ball with red dots, bunny ears, a rat's tail, and a yellow-indigo target for a face squeaking as it bounced towards them.

Cautiously stepping towards it out of curiosity, Taiga, Tomohisa and Saotome warily encircled the creature. Saotome covered her mouth and giggled, "Aw, it doesn't look so bad! It's kind of cute."

Taiga rubbed, "Shame we can't say that about the Witch."

"Regardless," Tomohisa shook his head and clenched his staff tightly, "the girls say this thing is dangerous. We have to destroy it."

The Familiar merely 'stared' up at him and squeaked, as if begging for its life. Tomohisa sighed and, with one fell swoop from his weapon, the creature cried out and disappeared in a burst of yellow magic.

With that taken care of, he turned and walked back to the donut barrier to continue watching the fight between Charlotte and the Magical Girls.

His eyes grew wide in shock. Despite shooting a worried gaze all over the chocolate covered walls, sugar coated floor, and dessert décor, there was a surprising lack of magical entities. He gasped, "They're gone…!" Turning back to his fellow survivors, he called, "Guys, the girls are go-"

"DAD!"

"MR. KANAME!"

In an instant, Tomohisa felt the impact of two bodies tackling him to the ground. Before he could grasp what was going on, a scream and sickening snap assaulted his eardrums. He lifted his head, only to regret doing so.

He stared in frozen disgust and horror as Saotome's bottom half hung limply from Charlotte's jaw. With another unnerving crack, Saotome's legs and forearms fell from the monster's jaw to the floor of the Labyrinth, blood spurting like fountain all the way down.

Paralyzed, Tomohisa gagged and covered his mouth, holding back his vomit. Trembling in fear, he turned to face the bodies on his back.

Madoka cried and looked away, "M-Mrs. Kazuko…"

"No…" Homura, gripping her buckler shield tightly, stared in disbelief and sorrow, "I wasn't fast enough…"

Then, a monstrous, guttural growl caused Tomohisa to jump. He turned and trembled as Charlotte toward over them, a hungry frown on her clown face.

Then, Kyoko flashed in front of them and dove into the Witch's throat. Tomohisa screamed, "KYOKO!"

Charlotte's eyes widened in pain as Kyoko's spear emerged through the top of its head, tearing open the Witch's flesh as it worked its way through the beast. After reaching the worm's tail, the Magical Girl ripped her way out as the Abomination shrieked in agony. She leaped from the tail as Charlotte and her Labyrinth began to dissipate.

As the moans of the undead and the darkness of Mitakihara returned, an incredibly irritated Kyoko landed in front of Tomohisa, huffed, and glared at him, "The crap I do to keep my promises…"

Tomohisa just stood in shocked silence, as did the rest of the survivors.

Madoka covered her mouth and sobbed, breaking the silence, "She's gone…"

Sayaka wept into her hands, "M-M-Mrs. K-K-Kazuko…!

"That…" Taiga stared at the ground emotionlessly, "That was a Witch…?"

Mami, Kyosuke, and Homura merely stood motionless in shock.

As everyone else mourned their loss, Kyoko walked over and picked up the small black Grief Seed that Charlotte dropped. She retrieved her Soul Gem and held the prize close, allowing the Seed to absorb the gem's darkness. When she finished, she held up the Seed and asked, "So… We sharin' the rest of this, or…"

Mami walked over and apathetically snatched the Seed from her hand, "I'll take care of it…" She turned and started walking back to the group.

"Jeez," Kyoko frowned, "You could be a little more thankful to the girl who just saved your life."

Mami stopped and instantly spun back around, face white-hot in rage. She glowered as she stepped into Kyoko's personal space, "And YOU could be a little more respectful! We just lost someone to a Witch! We both know that that is not an easy thing to handle," she gulped as tears threatened to pour from her eyes, "especially someone who… invested so much of herself into us. Including you. She was one of us who offered to spare you, remember? The least you could do is be respectful of her fate…"

Kyoko frowned and avoided her glare. The blonde girl shook her head and turned away. As her Puella Magi outfit disappeared, Mami sighed and stated, trying to hold back her emotions, "…Thank you, Kyoko. We couldn't have done it without you."

After having her own attire change back into her casual clothing, Kyoko scratched her head and mumbled, "That was a quick change in attitude…"

Just then, she heard the zipping of a zipper and the rustling of cans and bottles. She called out to the group, "Hey, I hear something!"

She retrieved her Soul Gem to illuminate the night, and the other Puella Magi followed in suit. They shined their multicolored light to their supply stash and caught a man with blonde hair and denim jacket trying to stuff their supplies into a duffle bag of his own.

He stared back at them in shock, "Well, ho-ly sh-"

"YOU TRASH!" Kyoko face twisted in anger as she yelled, "Don't touch our stuff!"

She immediately ran over and drop kicked the guy, sending him, the cans of food and bottles of water rolling.

As the group jogged over, Taiga accused, "Hey! Whaddya mean, 'Our Stuff'? I don't remember accepting you into the group! You were a prisoner last I checked!"

As Kyoko stood up and brushed off her jeans, she shrugged, "I mean, I did kinda save you all from being eaten, so I just kinda figured-"

"…It's him!" Madoka gasped.

Her father raised a confused eyebrow, "What do you mean, sweetie?"

Materializing her crossbow once again, she glared at the man recovering to his feet, "That's Bill, leader of the Blazing Drakes!"

He gasped as shadows covered his eyes, "Is he the one who-"

"Yes," she coldly replied, stomping towards the blonde man.

As she approached and glared up at him, Bill chuckled, "Why, if i' 'tain't that li'l Japanese girl!" he mocked, "Aw, and it looks like ya dun found your kin. If that just don't pluck the heartstrings, I dunno what will! Oh, ain't outfit just the cutest dern thing?" He smirked at Tomohisa, "Did Daddy dress y'all up all special today?"

Scowling, Madoka leaped into air and bashed him across the face with the stock of her crossbow, sending him sprawling incredibly close to the edge of the roof, his head nearly hanging off. Glowering as she moved to stand over him, she aimed her crossbow at his face and growled, "Shut up."

He gasped slightly as his eyes widened, rubbing his bruised cheek, "Woah now, take it easy! I'm sure we can handle this as civilized human beings."

"Please!" Sayaka spat vehemently, "You're no human being! You're a beast! A dirty, no-good, rotten, lowlife!"

"She's right," Madoka's glare deepened as she tightened her grip on her crossbow, "Scum like you don't deserve to live."

Now horribly afraid, Bill gulped and tried to reason, "Aw, c'mon! We can work this out, can't we? We were just men, livin' out our last days doin' what we could!"

As magic gathered at the tip of her crossbow, Madoka growled, "Then, let today be your last."

"STOP!" Mami shouted. Everyone gave her their attention. She gazed at Madoka with pleading eyes, "Please don't do this Madoka! You're better than this! Don't sink to his level!"

Sayaka placed her hands on her hip and raged, "And what do expect to do with him? Keep him prisoner with Kyoko?"

Kyoko glared, "Hey! I earned my keep! And I kept my promise by not runnin' away!"

"Quiet!" Mami ordered, "No, after what he's done, I don't feel safe if he's anywhere near us. But if we do this…" she clenched her fists as shadows covered her eyes, "if we kill this man, we've given up our humanity… We're saying rule of law is dead, there is no civilization…" She swallowed a heavy lump in her throat, "I know… we're suffering from loss… But we can't let our grief control our thinking! We can't become murderers!"

Homura crossed her arms, "Again, I agree with Miki. What do you purpose we do with him then, Tomoe?"

Kyoko offered, "We could take his stuff and let him fend for himself. I'm fairly certain he ain't a Magical Girl. Let the Walkers deal with him."

Taiga scowled, "…And if he survives and screws with us again?"

"I don't know!" Mami exclaimed, then grabbed her bicep and mumbled, "I don't know…" She bit her lip, trying to think.

Homura withdrew a pistol from her buckler shield, "If you think Madoka's magic is too inhumane, I could put a bullet through his skull."

"What is it with you and wanting to execute people?!" Mami glared at her, "This is a HUMAN LIFE! We're just going to kill him simply because we're afraid and angry at him?!" She turned to Tomohisa and pleaded, "Mr. Kaname! Please don't let them do this! There has to be another way!"

With arms crossed, he sighed and shook his head, "…I'm sorry, Ms. Tomoe, but even I am doing everything within my power to keep myself from strangling that man." Uncrossing his arms, he offered, "But for your sake, we can take a vote." He raised his voice for all to hear, "Everyone, if you feel we follow Kyoko's plan to disarm him and let him fend for himself, raise your hand."

Mami alone raised her hand. Upset, she furrowed her brow, "Really? Is this really it?" She begged Madoka, "Ms. Kaname, you are a kind, sweet girl! Don't do this!"

Madoka shook her head apathetically, "I'm sorry, Mami. There isn't any other way."

"YES, THERE IS!" Mami cried out, "Taiga, you're a nurse! Surely you can see the value of a human life!"

"Not this one," Taiga glowered, worse than usual, "Not after what he did to Ryuuji."

Distraught, Mami turned to Kyoko, "This was your idea… To at least give him a chance… how can you just turn your back on it?"

"So, wait, I'm actually a member of your group now?" She chuckled then shrugged, "Eh, if we kill him, we get his stuff. Then again," she scratched her chin and pondered the notion, "we could take his stuff and THEN leave him to get eaten by Walkers…" she smirked as she raised her hand, "Screw it! I switch my vote to Mami's side!"

Mami looked around at everyone, "…Anyone else? Anyone?" Her eye twitched sorrow, "Sayaka, when you defended Madoka from Taiga, you said we don't kill the living!"

"He's not human!" Sayaka hissed, "He's a monster. We kill monsters: Witches, Walkers, whatever the heck _he_ is, it doesn't matter!"

Mami's spirit dropped, "It's only been a month! _YOU GUYS_ have only been in this world for three days! Don't you see? If you do this, you're saying that the world we knew—the people we were—is dead!" She lifted her arms to try and plead with everyone, "We Magical Girls know this world was harsh before, one of survival of the fittest. But this new world your working to create is… it's ten times worse!"

She scowled, "It's _UGLY!_ That's a world I don't want to live in…" she gulped and sniffed, "I know it's not a world Mrs. Kazuko would've wanted either…" she begged with her eyes once again, "And I don't believe that any of you do! I just can't fathom that!"

Bill himself interjected, "So, Lady Kazuko dun kicked the bucket, eh? Shame. Truly is."

"What is wrong with you?!" Taiga hissed venomously, "Can't you see you've screwed with the wrong people?"

Mami concluded, "Can't we just do what's right?" No one moved a muscle, "…Won't anyone else stand with us?"

Another long silence fell as she awaited an answer that would never come.

Madoka finally apathetically spoke up, "Mami, there aren't any good or bad people left in the world. There are only those who will do what it takes to survive."

Tomohisa looked around and offered one last time, "Does anyone else have anything to say?"

When no one spoke up, he turned to Mami and shrugged.

Staring in disbelief, she asked in a minorly condescending tone, "...Are you all going to watch, too?" With a dejected sigh, she began to walk away, "Who am I kidding? Of course you will… You're too blinded by rage to remember that you're slaughtering a human being…" Choking slightly, she sobbed, "Ai… I won't have any part of it..."

She passed the survivors one by one without giving them a second glance, save stopping by Kyoko. She painfully whispered into her ear, "You were right… This group will never work…"

Everyone watched as the young girl walked to the opposite side of the garage, sat in the far corner, and started crying into her legs.

"Ignore her," Homura shook her head and turned to Madoka, "It's time that we finished this."

Taking a deep breath, Madoka stared apathetically down at the man under her crimson shoe, "Any last words?"

He rolled his eyes, "Like I'd give mah last rites to you."

She scowled, "Indignant even in death. How foolish."

As the energy once again burned around the tip of her crossbow, Bill's smug smile melted, "Now, um, I was just jokin' 'bout them 'last rites', y'see an you really don't have to- STOP! Y'ALL DON'T HAVE TO—PLEASE! NO! NOO-"

His head exploded in a shower of blood and brain matter after she released the magic from her bow, raining on the Walkers below. As she heard the moans grow loader, Madoka knelt down and stole the revolver attached to Bill's hip, then grabbed his corpse by the shoulder and dragged it over the edge, letting it fall to the hungry horde.

As she heard the Walkers tear the body to shreds, she stated tiredly, "It's done."


	9. To Grandmother's House We Go

With the Walkers' monotone moans resonating from the city below, the morning sun shone down on the survivors as everyone but Mami encircled Homura, kneeling down and pointing to the Northeast corner of one of her maps spread out on the ground of the parking garage.

"This is where we are currently;" she then dragged her finger to the Southwest corner of the map, "Around Southwestern outskirts of the city, there's a military base that's secure. If we can make it, we'll survive. There's plenty of ammunition for our weapons and food and water, and the gates easily secured from the inside. The only times we'd need to leave would be to hunt Witches for Grief Seeds."

Sayaka squinted, "And how do you know about this?"

With arms crossed, Kyoko scowled, "How much of a newbie are you, kid? Seriously, SURELY you gotta know a Magical Girl needs to know her city like the back of her hand." She shifted her gaze to Mami, sitting dolefully on the edge of the building and staring into the sky, "'Course, I always thought this town was Mami's turf," she raised her eyebrow and turned to Homura, "How come you know all about it, then?"

Without even sparing her a glance, the black haired Magical Girl shook her head and returned her attention to her map, "I had my own ties with this city that doesn't concern Tomoe or her Witch hunts," she went silent for a moment before continuing and moving her finger to the north, "…Going straight through Mitakihara is most certainly a death wish. I propose that we leave the city here and circle around."

Kyosuke gave a small gasp as he gripped the arms of his wheelchair, "That could take weeks…"

"Correct," Homura nodded, "but it is also the safest course of action."

"What if the military men are still on base?" Tomohisa asked with concern in his face and his arms crossed as well, "I can't imagine they'd just let us in…"

"By the time we arrive, the military should have already rolled into the city and failed to contain the Walkers," the Magical Girl shook her head and explained, "Even then, there is a good possibility that those on base may have turned as well. Needless to say, I don't think the military will be a problem unless we stay as they try to contain the Undead," it was then that she had noticed Taiga rubbing her temples, cogs turning in her brain, "Is everything alright, Ms. Aisaka?"

"Yeah, it's just," Taiga replied as she started tapping her head with her head with her fingers, "This sounds familiar for some reason…" she closed her eyes and mumbled, "North, north, north, north, north, north…" squinting slightly, she shifted her eyes to Sayaka, "Hey Walker Cake, what'd you say your last name was?"

Placing her hands on her plaid skirt, Sayaka raised an eyebrow and cocked her head, "Miki. Why?"

Taiga's eyes widened as she explained, "I know where your folks went."

"What?!" Sayaka gasped, "Where?!"

The nurse explained, using her hands to emphasize what she was saying, "The day before you guys got to the hospital, a middle-aged couple came by and said to tell a 'Sayaka Miki' to meet them at her grandparents up on the north edge of the city, probably to get away from everything happening in South Mitakihara at the time," she sighed and shook her head, "but you never showed up that day, and when ya did show up, I had no idea who you were, and then crap hit the fan."

"So, that's where my parents went?" the blunette asked hopefully.

"Had it not been for your wish, I would doubt that they survived," Homura stood up, rolled her map and hid it behind her buckler shield, "But you did wish to see them again alive, and your grandparents' house would be our best guess," She flipped her hair as her Puella Magi outfit disappeared, "Thankfully, if what Ms. Aisaka says is true, we'll kill two birds with one stone."

As a beaming smile stretched across Sayaka's face, Tomohisa cleared his throat, "I suppose this is as good a plan as any. Does anyone have any objections?" With silence and a negatory head shake from everyone, he clapped his hands together and smiled, "Alright, let's pack everything up and get going! We've got quite a long trip ahead of us."

Within a matter of minutes, the group packed up their belongings and headed towards the exit of the parking garage. One by one, everyone started walking down the exit ramp: Tomohisa in front with Madoka close behind, followed by Sayaka wheeling Kyosuke, then Homura and Kyoko rounding out the rear. Madoka raised a confused eyebrow and gasped, "Where's Mami?"

Everyone turned back to their temporary lodging to see the blonde girl still sitting on her ledge and staring dismally to the sky. The pinkette covered her mouth slightly with her hand and asked, "Should… Should I talk to her?"

Kyoko laughed, "After what went down last night? Yeah, like she'd listen to anything any of y'all would say," she rolled her eyes and turned back, "I got this."

Leaving the group waiting, the red-head casually strolled over to Mami and teased, "You comin'? Or are you just gonna sit there all sad an' crap 'til the Walkers eat ya?"

Mami turned and stared apathetically, "O-Oh, we're leaving now?"

"No, we're going out for noodles," Kyoko deadpanned, then chuckled, "Yeah, we're gettin' outta here. C'mon."

Mami sighed for a long moment, then hopped from her perch and grabbed her shotgun.

As they started walking back to the group, Kyoko patted her back and exclaimed, "Atta girl!"

"Don't touch me," Mami glowered at her.

The red-head raised her hands defensively, "Jeez, calm down," She huffed, "Looks like someone's still mad…"

"I'm not mad, I'm just…" the blonde's glare softened as she sighed and held her stomach helplessly, "…Lost. I just can't fathom seeing someone kill another like that, especially not someone like Ms. Kaname… I just… don't want to believe that that is what this world has come to…"

Kyoko rolled her eyes and placed her hands behind her head, "Says the girl who fights Witches."

Mami scowled at her again, "That's different and you know it. And don't think I haven't forgotten what you used to do to obtain Grief Seeds, or what you tried to do to Ms. Kaname in the hospital," she took a deep breath to calm herself, "…But I am still grateful for your aid in slaying Charlotte and for sticking with me in deciding that man's fate," she looked to the ground and dismally muttered, "Fruitless as it was..."

Kyoko scratched her head and chuckled, "Forget about it, I was just making sure I made it out alive. I'm only looking out for my best interests, so don't go gettin' any funny ideas," she paused. She sighed and frowned before continuing, "…Listen, I don't like countin' on no one, but the world's gone to hell, and I'm gonna do what it takes to survive, even if it means doin' crap I don't wanna do. Since it seems we're a group now, we should keep our pasts behind us, alright?"

Mami halted in her tracks and stared in shock.

After few steps, Kyoko stopped as well and narrowed her eyes, "Hey, what's with the stupid look?"

The blond girl giggled and started walking again, "Oh, it's just… You're the last person I'd expect to say something like that."

"Oh, can it," the red-head rolled her eyes and walked beside the other girl again. She cleared her throat and raised her hand for a high-five, "Sooo… we cool?"

Mami paused before giving another chuckle. She nodded, awkwardly returned the gesture, "Yes," she smiled gently as she lowered her arm, "You can trust me, I promise."

"I better," Kyoko smirked, "Or else, I'll gut you like a Thanksgiving Turkey."

Mami rolled her eyes and snickered, "Well, wouldn't that just be problematic?"

As they rejoined the group, awkward stares from all around assaulted the blonde girl in bombastic silence. Madoka was the first to speak up, "Are… Are you okay, Mami?"

Mami's smile dissipated to a thin, apathetic line as she replied, "Yes, don't worry about me," straightening her pack, she briskly walked to the front of the line, "We're going to Sayaka's grandparents' house, correct?"

Everyone stood silent for a moment, worry still pasted on all but Kyoko's and Homura's faces. They quickly returned their advance down the parking garage, remaining quiet so as to not attract the small amounts of Walkers laying about the garage not trapped in their parked cars.

Before too long, Madoka approached Homura and hesitantly asked, "I-Is the military really going to fail to contain the Walkers?"

The raven-haired girl kept her attention forward as she apathetically replied, "Would you have killed that man last night if you had thought otherwise?" When she saw the pinkette's gaze drop to the ground, she sighed, "By what we've seen and what Kyubey has told us, the only course of action would be to destroy the city. I assume they are still trying other solutions to contain it, but it will be pointless. Our goal is to get away from the city before they inevitably bomb it."

Madoka had no more questions as she quietly stared at the ground, thinking glumly about the grim news she had been given.

Meanwhile, Homura faded to the rear of the group and whispered, "Kyoko."

The red-head raised her eyebrows, "Akemi?"

"I have a favor I need to ask of you concerning Tomoe."

Kyoko tilted her head with intrigue, "Oh?"

Keeping a watchful eye on their surroundings, Homura explained, "It appears that, after last night, you appear to be the only one here on favorable terms with Mami. Should what I'm about to explain come to pass and I'm either dead or otherwise unable to assist, I feel you will be the only one able to do this."

"Well?" Kyoko rolled her eyes as sarcasm dripped from her tongue, "I'm just DYING of anticipation here," she frowned, "Mind tellin' me what the deal is?"

"I will, but," the black-haired girl turned and stared seriously into Kyoko's crimson eyes, "What I'm going to say will reveal a dangerous secret about our Soul Gems. This will shock you, but you MUST remain silent about it," she shifted her gaze to the other Magical Girls, "I do not wish to worry Madoka and the others about it just yet…"

"Akemi…" Kyoko furrowed her brow, "What's this about?"

* * *

Tomohisa breathed silently as his eyes scanned the inside of the gas station's convenience store. When he saw that the interior seemed relatively safe enough, he nodded to Homura crouching beside him. After he drew his shovel and she her combat knife, they motioned to their group hiding across the street to join them.

As they approached and everyone dashed inside, Homura ordered as she threw her bag to Tomohisa, "Taiga, help me keep watch. Everyone else, take everything that may be useful: non-perishable food, water, anything that may help us."

Taiga nodded as she handed her pack to Sayaka and Kyosuke, then took her position on the opposite side of Homura.

Tomohisa nodded and smiled at Madoka as they began to comb the shelves of the store. Picking up all manner of canned and bagged goods, he felt Madoka tug on his shirt, "Hey Dad!"

He turned to her and asked, "What is it, Madoka?"

With a huge smile on her face, she held up a cerulean, family-sized bag of Cool Ranch Doritos, "Blue Chips!"

Tomohisa chuckled at the nickname the Kanames had given those types of chips since Madoka was a small girl. He understood his daughter's excitement, as he only bought them as a treat for his children on very rare and special occasions due to them being atrociously unhealthy.

Trying to hold a neutral expression, he knelt down and placed a hand on his knee, "I dunno, sweetie… you know those are really bad for you, and we have to stay in tip-top shape to survive the Walkers."

Madoka's heart sank, "Aw…"

Letting his façade break, a smile cracked on his face as he placed his hand on her shoulder, "Tell you what: How about you keep that one bag for yourself," he chuckled again and winked, "Sort of like a secret stash. I think you could use a treat after all we've been through the past few days."

Madoka fell silent and her arm holding the bag limply dropped to her side as her eyes went dull, thinking about the past three days, "Y-Yeah… A treat…"

A sick pang struck Tomohisa's heart at the mistake he had just made.

_How could I just pass this all off as just a regular bad day? She didn't need be reminded of everything right now…_

Just then, he choked up and shot his eyes to the ground, ready to flood themselves.

I_ didn't need to be reminded of everything right now…_

They remained in the silent sorrows of their memories of loss and bloodshed. Tomohisa finally cleared his throat and spoke again as he stood up, "C'mon, let's grab some more supplies."

"Actually," noticeably less sad, Madoka replied and pointed to the restrooms on the other side of the store, "I have to use the bathroom."

"Alright," the father nodded, "Just be careful. Watch out for Walkers."

She smiled as she started walking towards them, "I will!"

"Hey Madoka, will you need help?" He furrowed his brow and stared at her cast, "That thing may cause you some trouble…"

Madoka stuttered as a mixture of icy blue fear and red hot embarrassment drowned in her face, "D-D-DAD…! NO! Nonononono…!"

"Okay, okay! I get it! Jeez!" He raised his hands defensively, "Thought I could help. I AM your father after all," he laughed, "I can't believe this is how you treat the man who changed your diapers!"

Calmed down considerably, slight embarrassment still prevailed in Madoka's face as she sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose, "Dad…! Please stop… Everyone will hear you…"

He ignored her and continued anyway, "You think the Walkers are scary? Heh, you should've you after Taco Tuesdays, Madoka! Now THAT was some scary crap. Literally!"

Cheek ablaze with embarrassment, the pinkette moaned and walked away, "I'm leaving…"

"Would you like me to at least hold your chips?" he asked.

Still clearly embarrassed, Madoka returned without a word and handed him her snack while refusing to make eye contact. Chuckling, he received her Doritos and stuffed them in his duffle bag.

As she turned and disappeared around the corner, Tomohisa sighed and forlornly stared out the window at the few Walkers shambling across the street, "I may have embarrassed her, but at least I could distract her from the horrors out there," he shook his head, "Even if it was for only a moment…"

He glanced at his wristwatch and read 5:46. He thought about their day as he continued stealing supplies from the shelves. They covered a lot of ground today, reaching to just within the Northern outskirts of Mitakihara. With no Witches, little contact with Walkers, and no casualties, the day had been more or less successful, comparatively at least.

Mami worried him though. She only spoke extensively with Kyoko the entire day, and whenever someone else had tried to make conversation, she merely shrugged it off with a simple "Yes", "No", or "Hmm". He bit his lip anxiously, _Maybe I should've worked harder on deciding Bill's fate... _

He sighed once more, "Perhaps I'll talk to her later and try to apologize for being hasty-"

"Hey, Mr K.!" Sayaka approached, wheeling Kyosuke in front of her, "Ya find anything good?"

Forcing a smile, he turned to them and answered plainly, "Just some food. How about you guys?"

Kyosuke smiled and showed him a box containing two Walkie-Talkies, "We found these snazzy radios near the front!"

"Oh!" Tomohisa exclaimed. He held out his hand, "Can I see?"

The wheelchair patient nodded and handed him the box. As he examined it, Sayaka smirked and held up multiple packs of batteries of varying sizes, "And I got the batteries to power it!"

Tomohisa smiled, "Very nice, you guys! Do you mind if I have these on hand for safe-keeping?"

They both shook their heads and offered him the radios and batteries. As he placed them in a small pocket on the side of his bag, Sayaka handed him what seemed to be a yellow mouse plushie with straps on its back, "I also found this backpack for Madoka. Glad I found it too…" she scratched her head and chuckled nervously, "We kinda accidentally dropped our bags when we fled the school. So, when I found this, I was crazy happy. It was just perfect! Madoka always liked Pikachu."

"Well, I guess we can't all have a super-secret disappearing power like Homura," Tomohisa smiled wider and placed the bag on his back as he nodded, "I'll be sure to give it to her."

"Awesom-"

"PLEASE! DON'T SHOOT! WE HAVE WOUNDED!" A man's voice at the entrance cried.

The trio gasped. Tomohisa and Sayaka withdrew their handguns and Kyosuke readied his rifle as they dashed back to the front.

When they arrived, they saw a blue-haired man in an unbuttoned and disheveled cerulean polo—Tomohisa figured he was only a few years younger than himself—carrying a girl with long chocolate-brown hair, glasses, and what seemed to be a tan Mitakihara Middle school uniform and breathing heavily. With the man surrounded on all sides and frozen at gunpoint by all but Kyoko (who simply continued to search for more supplies), Tomohisa spoke to him, his aim unwavering, "Who are you? What do you want?"

Pleading with deep, blue eyes, "My name is Tomoya Okazaki," as he said his name, two girls—one with light blue pigtails, the other with short caramel-colored hair, both in the same school uniform as the wounded girl and probably not much older than the girls in Tomohisa's group—peaked around his back, "These are Mio Naganohara," the blue-pigtailed girl hesitantly raised her hand, "Aioi Yuuko," the short-brown-haired girl waved slowly, "And Mai Minakami," he held up the girl in her arms.

He begged as he stared at the Mai, struggling to even breathe "Please! She's badly wounded! If you don't help, she'll bleed out!" He glanced at Taiga, "I recognized you as one of the hospital's nurses and saw you run in here. I thought you might be able to help us…"

Taiga hesitantly spoke up, "What kind of wound is it?"

The man raised his eyebrow in confusion, "Gunshot, why?"

Kyoko peaked over one of the shelves and glared, "And why the heck should we help you out? What do we get outta this deal?"

Homura sharpened her aim, "I agree with Kyoko. Surely, you remember what happened with Bill and Madoka."

A quick pang a sorrow and anger stung Tomohisa at the mere mention of that horrible situation, but was quickly shooed away by Tomoya's cry for help, "I'm begging you! Please help us!"

Mami lowered her shotgun and glared at Homura, "This isn't the same situation, Akemi!" She turned to Tomohisa pleadingly, but then quickly shot a bitter look to the ground.

Kyosuke furrowed his brow, "Hey, if there's a chance to save her, shouldn't we try it?"

Sayaka added hesitantly, "I think I agree. There's something about this guy that's different, but I can't put my finger on it…"

Taiga glanced at Tomohisa, all the while keeping her aim centered on Tomoya, "It's your call, Kaname. Do you want me to help 'em?"

Tomohisa bit his lip as he stared at the hostages. Then, as he stared deep into Tomoya's azure eyes, he saw something that gave him a sense of compassion. Tomoya was a father, one that cared for his children.

"Lower your weapons, but stay on your guard," he ordered. He nodded to the nurse, "Do what you can, Taiga."

"Gotcha," Taiga affirmed as she approached Tomoya and dropped her rifle.

Relieved, Tomoya smiled at Tomohisa as he gently laid Mai on the ground, "Thank you so much!"

As the nurse started examining the girl, the latter walked over and crouched next to the former and asked, "How did this happen?"

Tomoya answered, never taking his eyes off of Mai, "The Military started trying to contain the Shufflers. We just happened to be in the crossfire around the Center of Mitakihara…" He grimaced in pain and shot his hand up to his bleeding left shoulder.

Tomohisa gasped, "You carried that girl all this way with a gunshot in your shoulder?"

The former forced a smile, "What else was I going to do, leave her?"

"I suppose not," the latter chuckled, "And as soon as we finish with Ms. Minakami, we'll patch that shoulder of yours right up."

Tomoya laughed nervously, "You're too kind. What did you say your name was?"

"Tomohisa," he replied. He paused before asking, "…Are they yours?"

Tomoya gave a guick glance to Mio and Aioi, crouching next to Taiga and staring worriedly at their friend, "…Nah. I met them outside Shinjuku when this whole thing started," he sighed, "I promised them I'd protect them. Those kids lost a lot back there…"

Tomohisa tilted his head, "You're from Shinjuku, then?"

The blue-haired man shook his head, "No, I was visiting," his eyes filled with melancholy as he continued, "After I lost my daughter, I just…"

Tomohisa gasped, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Tomoya held up his hand, "It's fine," he paused, "…You have children?"

The brown haired man hesitated as he straightened his glasses, "…Yes, a daughter, like you," he laughed gently and pointed to the restrooms, "She using the little Magical Girl's room at the moment."

"…Magical What?" Tomoya furrowed his brow in confusion.

He waved off the question with his hand, "I'll explain later. It's a little confusing, and I'm not sure I understand the whole process myself completely," he paused and looked around before asking, "Where's your wife?"

Tomoya choked, "She… died in childbirth to our daughter…"

Tomohisa froze in shock, "I… I'm…"

The other man chuckled, "Don't worry about it. You were just trying to make conversation. How could I fault you for that?"

Tomohisa gulped and paused, "…If it helps, my wife and son were eaten by Walkers…"

Tomoya's eyes shot open and stared, "Wow. That's terrible…"

"Trust me, it really was…" he choked. He smiled, trying to change the subject again, "What brings you all the way to Mitakihara?"

"What brings anyone anywhere these past few months?" Tomoya chuckled then sighed, "We're actually heading north. The reason we left Shinjuku was because we were caught in a herd of Shufflers… Everyone either got separated or eaten… They chased us all the way until we met with the Military…"

"Herd?" Tomohisa furrowed his brow.

"Yeah," the blue-haired man nodded, "hundreds—no—thousands of Shufflers moving like an undead army…" he gulped, "When nightfall hits, this city will be overrun, including here…"

Tomohisa gasped as he nervously stared out the window at the sun's waning light, "Oh no…"

Sayaka quickly crouched next to them and whispered erratically, "Did you say _thousands_?"

"Yeah," Tomoya nodded, "It isn't good…"

She glared at Tomohisa, "Mr. K, we gotta get goin' then. My grandparents have an underground shelter that'll be impossible for Walkers to get into. We can hold up there for sure."

"Gotcha," he stood up and smiled at the other man, "Well, you heard the girl, Tomoya. After we patch you guys up, you're welcome to join us."

Relief once again washed over Tomoya face as he returned the smile, "I appreciate it…" He glanced worriedly at the girls in his charge, "It means a lot, especially nowadays."

Tomohisa nodded as he gazed at the three girls kneeling over Mai, "You have no idea how much I understand your sentiments."

He stared at Mai for a moment and chuckled.

_She and Homura could be sisters._

"What's so funny?" Tomoya asked quizzically.

Tomohisa merely pointed at Homura.

The former gasped and shot a shocked stare between the two, "Wow, they're like twins!"

The latter laughed again.

_My thoughts exactly._

He then let his eyes fall to Taiga, who wore a discouraging scowl as she examined a bloody hole in Mai's lower rib cage.

He frowned, "Taiga, how's it goin'? Everything okay?"

She shook her head, "Eh… not really. There's an entry wound right here in the ribs, but there wasn't an exit on her back… The bullet's still there. If we don't get it out, the wound'll be infected, and no amount of gauze or drugs will matter."

"Can…" the girl with blue pigtails, Mio, asked worriedly, "Can you get it out?"

The other girl, Aioi, begged, "Please, lady! You just gotta help Mai!"

Taiga glared at the latter, "First of all, don't call me that. I ain't THAT old. Second," she sat on her calves and sighed, "Even if I had all the right tools, meds, and equipment—which I don't—, I'm not a surgeon. Even then, it'd be risky. Now, it's just a shot in the dar- Wait, what's this?" she furrowed her brow as she stared at a bloodstain on the forearm of the blazer's left arm. She rolled up the sleeve and gasped as she shot to her feet, "SON OF A- SHE'S BITTEN!"

Everyone gasped. Then, a loud thwoop assaulted their ears as a pink vector arrow impaled Mai's temple without warning. She immediately fell limp.

"MAI!" Tomoya, Aioi, and Mio cried in unison. The former leaped from his seat and held her body as the vector arrow dissipated, leaving a small, bloody hole in her skull.

Everyone turned to culprit. Madoka, wearing her Puella Magi outfit, stood stoically and lowered her crossbow.

As the Mai's two friends wept over her body, Tomoya turned her with tears welling in his eyes and muttered through clenched teeth, "How… How could you?"

She apathetically replied, "She was dead already. If the bite didn't get her, she would've died from blood loss. I just made sure she didn't turn."

"Madoka!" Tomohisa, still slightly shocked, chastised his daughter, "I raised you better-"

Sayaka grabbed his wrist, and spoke in a low voice, "I'll handle this Mr. K. You make sure Tomoya's alright."

"But-"

"Trust me, Mr. K," Sayaka seethed, holding back her ire through clenched teeth, "I got this."

Tomohisa backed off and raised his hands defensively with wide-open, fear enveloped eyes as Sayaka indignantly walked over to Madoka and grabbed her bicep.

"Sayaka?" As her friend pulled her behind a shelf in front of the soda pop coolers in the back of the store, Madoka asked in confusion, "What's the matter?"

Red-hot with anger, Sayaka glared, "What you think you're doing, Madoka?!"

"I saved everyone from a soon-to-be Walker. Why?"

Sayaka hissed, "She wasn't dead, yet! You murdered her, Madoka!"

Madoka narrowed her eyes and scowled, "She was bitten. She was going to turn."

With rage burning in her face, the blunette retorted, "So you killed her? You don't get to make those calls, Madoka! Kyubey could've contracted her and saved her! It saved _you_, didn't it?!"

The pinkette looked to the ground and remained silent.

"Exactly!" Sayaka shouted, "Remember what I said when I tried to defend you from Taiga back at the hospital?"

The pink Magical Girl mumbled without removing her gaze from the floor, "We don't kill the living…"

The blunette crossed her arms, "That's right, we DON'T kill the living! Even if there's no hope for the person, we wait until after they turn, got it?!"

Madoka shot her an icy glare and challenged, "That's not what you were saying last night with Bill. You wanted to crucify him."

Sayaka gasped, caught off-guard slightly. She avoided her friend's eyes and gripped her arm for a moment before resuming her scowl and retorting, "That was a completely different situation and you know it! Even then, we still voted on whether to keep him alive or not."

Madoka shot back an angry defense, "I'm doing what it takes to survive, Sayaka!"

"HOW?!" Sayaka screamed, "By screwing over everything your parents taught you about being a morally decent person?" She transformed into her Puella Magi outfit and gripped a katana, "What, do I gotta beat some sense into you?"

Madoka scowled and squeezed her crossbow tighter, "You would lose. Kyubey says I'm the most powerful Magical Girl he's ever contracted, remember?"

Sayaka shouted and shoved her index finger into her friend's chest, "I don't care if you're the freakin' Goddess of the Magical Girls, Madoka! You don't have the right to play with people's lives like this!"

"Oh, so now _I'M_ the bad girl for trying to survive?"

Sayaka opened her mouth to retort, but just shook her head as her eyes widened in disbelief, "…You're not Madoka."

"…What?"

Sorrow drowned out all of Sayaka's rage as she accused, "The Madoka I knew would never say something like this. The Madoka I used my wished to save would've tried to find a way to save that girl, and would've been devastated to see her die. I don't know what happened to that Madoka, but you clearly aren't her."

Slightly hurt by her friend's stinging words, Madoka's eyes widened and she gasped slightly as she reached out with a gloved hand, "S-Sayaka… I didn't-"

Sayaka's Puella Magi outfit disappeared as shadows covered her teary eyes. As she started walking away, she muttered, "I don't know who you are. Stay away from me."

As her friend returned to the front, Madoka stood in shocked silence. She felt a salty tear slip from her eye. Squeezing her fist tightly, she lowered her head and mumbled quietly, "I don't have to take this…"

Just then, Taiga appeared around the corner of the aisle, "Everything okay over here? I heard shouting."

Madoka quickly wiped her tear away and cleared her throat, "I-It's nothing."

Taiga narrowed her eyes, "That yelling wasn't 'nothing', kid. What's going on?"

"Really, its fine," the Magical Girl replied as she passed the nurse, "Now, Sayaka and I are going to check for weapons and ammo in the surrounded areas."

Taiga shrugged as they walked together back to the front, "Well, clearly ya don't wanna tell me what the deal really is, so you two just be careful out there, alright? And you should probably get back before sunset."

Madoka nodded, "Will do."

Without another word, Taiga sat down in the circle formed by the rest of the survivors and Madoka left the building.

As the nurse made herself comfortable, Tomoya grimaced as Mami tightened some bandages around his shoulder, "…So, there's no cure for a Shuffler bite?"

Tomohisa shook his head sadly, "No," he gazed with compassion at the two girls still weeping over their friend, "I'm so sorry for your loss," he turned back to the blue-haired man, "I also apologize for my daughter's bluntness. But, knowing what we know, I'm sure you can imagine why we wouldn't want to take any chances," a worried expression fell on his face, "Madoka's usually a sweet girl though... I just don't know what's gotten into her recently..."

Tomoya stared cheerlessly, "…So, that's it, huh? Those who get bitten turn into Shufflers?"

"Yeah…" Tomohisa nodded. He glanced at his watch and read 7:02. He stood up and cleared his throat, "We should probably get going. If I remember correctly, we're still about an hour away from Sayaka's grandparents' house, and we don't want to get caught by the Walker herd," he somberly gazed at Mai's body, and then to Tomoya, "…We won't be able to take her with us."

Tomoya took in a deep, heavy breath before replying, "…I understand. Just give us time to say our goodbyes, okay?"

"Of course," Tomohisa nodded then stood up and called out, "Alright everyone, pack up whatever you can. We leave as soon as possible," he furrowed his brow, "Has anyone seen Madoka?"

Taiga stood up next and grabbed her AK-47, "Yeah, she said she and Sayaka were going out to look for weapons and stuff."

The blunette in question appeared from around the corner of an aisle, holding a few bottles of water, worry stained on her face, "…But I'm right here."

Everyone gasped. Taiga and Tomohisa immediately darted to the window to search for Madoka on the street. As the sun started to approach the edges of the city's orange skyline and the Magical Girl was nowhere to be found, Taiga growled and smacked the window with her rifle's barrel, "…FRICK! Why did she freakin' leave if she wasn't going for weapons and ammo?"

Completely distressed, Tomohisa turned to his daughter's friend and stuttered anxiously, "Sayaka, w-what happened?"

Sayaka scratched her head and replied nervously, "We kinda had a falling out… I said some really nasty things that I shouldn't have…" She shot a worried gaze out the window, "I had no idea that she'd straight up leave…"

"Mr. Kaname," Mami walked over and spoke anxiously as she clenched her shotgun tightly, "I suggest we get going. Mr. Okazaki says the herd will be passing through here soon."

Taiga rolled her eyes and growled, "Son of a-" she screamed as she dashed out the exit, "FRICK!"

"Taiga!" Tomohisa reached out and called. It was fruitless, as he could only look on as the nurse sprinted down the Walker-infested street.

Mami raised a concerned eyebrow, "What's going on?"

Kyoko walked over with her arms crossed behind her head, "Yeah, what's the deal with the doctor lady?"

Tomohisa gulped and answered on the verge of tears, "Madoka left and we don't know why..."

"I think it might be my fault… I chewed her out really hard… I didn't mean to say what I did… I was just mad…" Sayaka grimaced and sobbed, "I shoulda let Mr. K deal with it like he was gonna…"

Homura walked over and spoke, "So, once again, you've run your mouth and caused yet another problem, correct, Miki?"

Sayaka choked as she averted her gaze, "Shut up…"

"Regardless, there's only one option here," Homura flipped her hair, "We follow Taiga, find Madoka, and flee to Sayaka's grandparents'."

Tomoya walked over to the group and added, "…You guys wouldn't make it. Not with all of you."

Kyoko glared, "Eh, what do you know?"

He answered simply, slight fear tinged in his voice, "I know that the Shuffler herd is incredibly close, and that a group of this size won't be able to move quick enough to find a missing person who's getting farther and farther away. They would just get caught inside the herd."

"I'm not leaving my daughter," Tomohisa glared and straightened his glasses, "I'm sure you can understand what I'm feeling, Tomoya."

The former sighed, "I do, but-"

"I'm going too," Sayaka shot another worried gazed out the window, "It's my fault she's out there…"

"I'm coming as well," Homura transformed into her Puella Magi outfit and withdrew a large machine gun from her behind her buckler.

Shocked, Tomoya stared at the girl and pointed at the weapon, "How did you...?"

The girl stated simply, "Magic."

The man shifted his confused stare to Tomohisa, "Magical Girl?"

Tomohisa nodded, "Yeah," he turned his attention to the two Magical Girls now ready for combat, "But Sayaka, you, me and Madoka are the only ones who know how to get to your grandparents', and Homura has the maps. You two have to work together to get Kyosuke and the new guys to safety."

Homura objected, "I refuse to let you go alone, Mr. Kaname."

Kyoko shrugged and offered, "Eh, why not. I'll go," she smirked and twirled her snub pistol around her finger, "Been itching for a fight, anyway."

Mami raised her hand, "I'll go with you as well."

"Thanks, you guys. It means a lot," Tomohisa smiled, then turned and spoke to everyone else, "Okay, everyone. We don't have much time. When we find Taiga and Madoka, we'll double back and meet you guys at the house. If…" he paused and choked, "If we don't make it back, don't coming looking for us. Let the herd pass, then make your way to the military base as planned."

Homura raised a concerned eyebrow, "Are you sure about this?"

He nodded, "I am."

She returned the nod and called to her group, "Everyone, pack your things. We leave immediately."

Tomohisa glanced at Mami and Kyoko, "You two ready?"

"Already out the door," the latter chuckled as she swiftly exited the building with gusto.

The former giggled slightly as she looked up at Tomohisa, "We should follow her. Surely, having THREE people to look for out there would be quite the problem."

He laughed as well, "Yeah. Yeah it would."

As the two left the other group in the convenience store to tail the red-head, Tomohisa cleared his throat, "Hey, in case I don't get the chance to say this, I'm… I'm sorry about what happened last night…"

Mami remained silent as they walked.

"I think I should've tried a little harder to think of a solution…" he gulped as he stared at his feet, "I also feel what we allowed Madoka to do last night affected her actions today..."

"Then, you'll have to talk to her about that," Mami replied shortly. She sighed as she kept her attention front and center, "…I appreciate your apology, Mr. Kaname. I'm still coming to terms with what the world's become myself…"

He stopped her abruptly just before a street crammed with Walkers. Sighing as well, he drew his shovel and clenched the straps of the Pikachu bag on his back tightly, "…Yes, it's most certainly become a terrible place."

* * *

With the moans of the Walkers ever-present in her ears, Madoka walked alone in the dark streets of North Mitakihara thoughtlessly, clenching the revolver she took from Bill tightly. She lifted her rose Soul Gem to her eyes. It was halfway tainted black from use. She sighed. The sun hadn't been gone for too long, but she couldn't bring herself to transform back into her school uniform, despite needing to conserve magic.

She let her thoughts spin in her head once again as she gazed up at the moon.

_…What am doing? I should go back…_

She sighed again.

_Why would they want me back? They think something's wrong with me. I'm just trying to survive…_

She covered her mouth with her gloved, gun-holding hand and choked at the next barrage of thoughts.

_I… I can't go back… I'm… I'm not even Madoka to them anymore… I'm just-_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the shriek of a Walker latching onto her back. She screamed in horror as it tackled her to the ground.

Completely terrified, Madoka squirmed and wriggled against the corpse pushing its way to her flesh. Somehow turning underneath the hungry corpse so that she faced it, she pushed with all her might, doing everything she could to keep the monster at bay.

But since the Walker was once an adult male, it slowly began to overpower her. With its rotting jaws snapping ever closer to her throat, she grunted and made an effort to position her gun to its head.

She fired the weapon, but the recoil was stronger then she anticipated, causing her to miss the brain and drop her revolver. Her eyes widened in dismay as her gun clanged onto the asphalt, just out of reach. Now in a panicked frenzy, she pushed with a burst of fear-fueled adrenaline and cried, "HELP! HELP ME! DAD! SOMEONE! ANYONE! PLEASE!"

A loud bang resounded, causing her to jump and shriek even louder. In the next moment, the Walker fell limp with a bullet hole in the side of the head. When Madoka realized she wasn't dead, she slowly pushed the corpse off of her body. She hesitantly stood up and looked around for her savior.

It wasn't long before she spotted the small stature of Taiga aiming her rifle in her direction.

"T-Taiga?" Madoka, on the verge of relieved tears, smiled graciously as she jogged over to the nurse who lowered her weapon, "Oh, th-thank you! I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't-"

She was interrupted by a powerful Shoryuken uppercut perfectly delivered to her chin, sending her sprawling. With pain coursing through her entire lower jaw, Madoka looked up to see the irate nurse extending a hand to help her up, "Just what do you think you're doing, you idiot?!"

As Taiga pulled her to her feet, Madoka choked with tears forming in her eyes, "I… I mean…"

Taiga growled, shook her head, picked up Madoka's revolver and handed it to her, "Agh… It's not important. What's important is gettin' outta here before more Walkers-"

"By the order of the Japanese Self Defense Force, we order you to drop your weapons and stand down," a muffled voice ordered.

"…Crap," Taiga cursed under breath as the two girls slowly turned with their hands raised in surrender.

To their dismay, they were blinded by the flashlights attached to M16 rifles held by two soldiers prepared in black fully-bulletproof vests. Their faces were completely covered by their helmets, visors over their eyes, and ebony facemasks covering their mouths.

"Hey, what's the deal?" Taiga shouted.

Madoka begged, "P-Please let us go! W-We're not bitten!"

"Doesn't matter," The soldier on the left replied coldly, "We've got orders to shoot anything that moves. I don't care if you're a nurse, or child, or cosplayer or what, I'm not disobeying our orders."

Taiga's face twisted in rage as she yelled, "BUT WE'RE NOT INFECTED!"

The one on the right—Taiga figured he was a Negro by his voice—responded, "I'm sorry, we got our orders. We'll give you five minutes to make peace with your God or say goodbye or whatever, but if you make any sudden movements, we'll fire immediately."

Taiga glared, "Son of a…" She sighed and shook her head, "…So that's how this is gonna be, huh?"

Madoka cried worriedly, "Taiga, what do we do?"

Instead of having burning rage as the Magical Girl expected, Taiga held a melancholy expression, almost serene even, "You're gonna get outta here and get to Sayaka's grandparents' like we planned."

The Magical Girl gasped, an anxious hole forming in her stomach, "W-What about you?"

Taiga stepped on front of her and stretched her arms out wide—a sight that would've been humorous due to the nurse's small stature barely reaching Madoka's eyes, had the situation not been so grim. As the soldiers straightened their aim to her movement, she glanced back and smirked, "I'll cover you."

On the verge of tears, Madoka choked, "You can't! I'll… I'm a Magical Girl! I can help!"

Taiga shook her head in denial, "Either way, they're gonna shoot at us both if we move at all," she chuckled slightly, "Like I'd survive that… It'd be pointless risking your Soul Gem getting hit too."

Madoka furrowed her brow, "How do you know about our Soul Gems?"

"I overheard Akemi saying something about it to that Kyoko chick," she sighed and turned her head back to the soldiers, "You still got family, kid. Don't leave him behind for my sake."

With tears flowing, Madoka cried, "But-"

Taiga interrupted her with a chuckle, "Trust me, kid. It'll be okay. I'm…" her voice faltered, now crying herself, "I'm gonna get to be with Ryuuji again…"

"T-Taiga…" Madoka sobbed.

"And kid, one more thing," the nurse glanced back at her, tears streaming down her cheeks, "this world sucks. It's gonna kick you down mercilessly time and time again. But you gotta stand back up and give it everything you got. Survival ain't everything, so don't lose your pieces over it. Hope ain't dead."

Madoka's chest heaved sobs as she merely wept in answer.

Taiga smirked at her, despite the tears flowing from her eyes, "Kid, if someone EVER tells you it's wrong to hope, ya gotta tell 'em they're wrong every single time. Promise me that, alright?"

Madoka couldn't help but bawl, "I-I-I p-p-p-promise!"

"Good. Now, get out of here," Taiga chuckled and returned her attention to the soldiers, "I got your back, remember?"

Before moving an inch, Madoka choked, "…G-Goodbye, Taiga… Th-Thank you for everything…"

"Aw, you're welcome kid!" The nurse smiled. She sighed, "…See ya later."

After returning the nod, the Magical Girl swiftly scooped up her revolver up from the asphalt and broke into a free run in the opposite direction. As expected, the soldiers rifles exploded rapidly. Madoka turned to give a sparing glance, only to see Taiga's form slump to the pavement, her body riddled with bullets.

She covered her mouth with her cast as she was decimated by another onslaught of tears and sobs. Then, she gasped as she heard the first soldier shout, "Quick! The cosplayer's getting away!"

Their guns rang out again. Madoka felt an inferno rip through her shoulder. She staggered to her knees and cried in pain as discovered the new hole in her back. She looked to her chest. To her dismay, there was no exit wound. She grimaced as she grasped her shoulder and forced herself to her feet. She looked up to a nearby building—a tall office complex—focused her magic, and made a super jump to get away from the soldiers.

As she came down on the roof, she botched the landing and her legs gave out, causing her to roll multiple times from inertia. She cried out and writhed from the blazing pain in her shoulder. She sat up and gulped, trying to calm herself. Then, she had an idea. She closed her eyes and focused her magic once again.

She grimaced as the burning pain grew worse. The longer she focused, the more it burned, and the more she whimpered and grunted. With her torso blazing in volcanic agony, she sobbed and began hyperventilating as a small bump appeared on the front of her right shoulder. She let a blood-curdling scream fly as a lead bullet ripped its way from the bump, causing a small hole to spurt blood and stain her pink blouse.

Now sweating and breathing heavily, Madoka gasped, "…That was the worst idea I've ever had," her eyes grew wide in shock as she stared at her skin mend itself together, salving the burning pain immediately. She then gazed at the bullet on the floor and smiled slightly, "At least it's out, though…"

She stood up, brushed off her skirt, and sighed, "Alright, time to get going."

She jogged over to the opposite edge of where she landed and looked over the side. With a deep breath, she stepped off the building and prepped for landing. She hit the ground with a loud thud and created a small crater in the asphalt, then stood up again with no issue.

The sound of moaning immediately assaulted her ears as death and decay breached her nostrils in copious amounts. She looked to the right, and she froze as her eyes grew wide in horror: an army of Walkers—maybe even thousands—hungrily groaned and shuffled in her direction.

She gasped in fear and dashed down the opposite street. After what seemed to be ten minutes of constant free-run sprinting, Madoka's chest burned with fatigue. She wanted to stop and take a break, but she knew if she did, the Walkers would catch up and devour her.

As another idea, similar to her last one, popped into her head, she painfully gasped aloud, "Could it work…?"

Without many other options, she closed her eyes and used her magic to replenish her stamina. When the burning fatigue faded and she could breathe again, she smiled, shocked that it had actually worked.

She continued running until spotted three silhouettes. One was tall, and the other two were about her size. Refusing to stop, she pulled her Soul Gem from her neck and cast a bright light, revealing her father, Mami, Kyoko.

Tomohisa gasped, "Madoka?"

Madoka considered all the things she could say to them, but instead screamed in panic as she pointed in their opposite direction, "RUN! GO! GO! GO!"

Confused, the three stopped in place as Madoka rushed past.

"…HOLY SH-" was all the pink Magical Girl heard from Kyoko as she passed from audible earshot.

It wasn't long before the three caught up with Madoka. Her father dashed up beside her and stated, "Madoka! We're heading to Sayaka's grandparents'!"

She nodded, "I know!"

He paused before furrowing his brow, "Did Taiga find you?"

Madoka gazed at the ground and replied, "Y-Yeah…"

"…Where is she?" He worriedly asked.

Her lip began to tremble and she covered her mouth with her revolver wielding hand, a new wave of sobs incoming.

His eyes grew wide as he gasped, "Oh, no…

* * *

"Sooo…" Sayaka spoke, awkwardly trying to make conversation with Homura as they waited and watched for the other group outside the wooden cellar door outside her grandparents' house, "You get anything good from the gas station?"

The raven-haired girl stared irritably, "I was guarding the door, remember? Gathering supplies was your job."

"O-Oh, yeah… right…" the blunette scratched her head anxiously. After clearing her throat, she continued, "I found some cool Walkie Talkies. Oh, and some throwaway lighters! I thought, if we need to start a campfire or something…"

Homura nodded, "Very good, Miki. I see you're not useless after all."

"Thanks…" Sayaka chuckled nervously, then shot an icy glare at the girl, "HEY!"

The raven-haired girl simply shrugged.

Sayaka sighed as she turned her attention to all over her grandparents' house. She could've sworn that her grandparents were the only people in all Japan that wanted to live in a big field like this. She also could've sworn that they were the only ones in Japan to build an underground storm shelter of this kind. It was rather untraditional for the Japanese natives, really. Either way, she was grateful for the shelter now.

She frisked her hair in frustration as she growled, "AUGH! Where are they?! This waiting's killing me…"

Homura replied, slight worry tinged in her voice, "It's almost ten o'clock… I fear that the herd may be nearly-"

"There they are!" Sayaka shouted and pointed to three figures running from across the field.

Homura scowled, "Why is there only three? There should be five."

Both girls eyes drowned in horror as they spotted the sea of undead flowing after the three figures.

As the three figures got closer, the girls saw the two of the figures on the outer sides waving their hands like mad and heard the distant shouting of Tomohisa, "OPEN THE CELLAR! OPEN THE CELLAR!"

They immediately did as he instructed and waited in terror as they drew closer. Then, Sayaka gasped as she noticed Tomohisa carrying Madoka in his arms.

The two girls waved for them to run faster and beckoned in unison for them to dash into the cellar, "COME ON! INSIDE! INSIDE! INSIDE!"

They watched the trio run for five nerve-racking minutes until they finally passed the girls into the cellar.

The two guardswomen dashed in behind them and Tomohisa immediately ordered, "CLOSE THE DOOR!"

They nodded and slammed the wooden entrance shut, sliding the multiple thick locking mechanisms in place.

"Is everything all right?" Sayaka asked worriedly.

With the three panting for air, Kyoko was the first to speak as she doubled over, "I went along to splatter heads, not run a freaking marathon…"

Tomohisa gasped as he held up his daughter and snatched the blackened Soul Gem from her neck, "Quick! Madoka needs a Grief Seed! Now!"

Homura nodded and shot her hand into her pack, "On it."

Pulling out a seed, she jumped over and held it close to Madoka rose-colored gem. As the darkness immediately started flowing from the gem to the seed and reverted it to its sparkling pink glow, Homura asked, "Do you know how this happened? We all just purified our Soul Gems after the fight with Charlotte last night."

Still breathing heavily, Tomohisa gulped, "I don't think Madoka did it then… I think this the first time it's been cleaned since she made her contract."

Homura glared and growled, "Going without purifying a Soul Gem is a VERY dangerous thing, Mr. Kaname! Madoka needs to do it herself, but if she doesn't, it's your responsibility as a father to make sure she's doing everything she can to be safe," her eyes narrowed harshly, "including making sure tonight's escapade does not reoccur."

He sighed as he nodded his head, "I understand."

As the Soul Gem finished its purification, Homura placed it back into Madoka's hand. The pinkette immediate coughed and gasped. She sat up and blinked, "…What happened?"

"Madoka!" Tomohisa immediately dropped to his knee and embraced his daughter, "We were running from the herd of Walkers when you passed out. I think you overused your magic a bit…"

"Oh…" Madoka blushed, "Whoops…"

"Madoka, you gave all of us quite the scare," her father stated as he pulled away to look her directly in the eyes. His own eyes hardened as he chastised, "You shouldn't have run away like that, sweetie. You put us all in a lot of danger doing that—which we will a long talk about later," as Madoka's lip quivered, he softened his gaze and consoled, "You know, I've always told you that if something's bothering you, you can talk to me about it. That hasn't changed just because the world is ending."

"I-I'm sorry…" the pinkette choked, "It's just… Sayaka said…"

"Hey," Sayaka knelt down next to them and stared at the ground as she held her bicep, "Just… Forget about what I said back there… It was uncalled for and I know tensions are high for all of us. That's not how friends speak to each other… and I'm sorry…"

"Sayaka…" Madoka sniffed as she reached with her casted arm and drew her friend in for a hug, "I'm sorry too… I was too focused on surviving that I forgot what it really meant to live…"

Sayaka chuckled and gave her friend a light punch to her upper arm, "There's the Madoka I know and love," she smiled gently, "Glad to have you back."

Tomohisa looked around the cellar at the faces of his fellow survivors, but furrowed his brow when he noticed something was off, "Hey Sayaka, where are your folks?"

The blunette dropped a melancholy gaze to the ground and stared in silence.

Homura answered in her stead, "We took a quick sweep over the house. It was admittedly extremely light, but we didn't see anyone. I can only assume Miki's family had already fled to safety. Speaking of missing people," she glanced around in confusion and asked, "Where's Taiga?"

At the mention of the late nurse's name, Madoka's eyes burst into tears once again as she bawled into her hand, "It's all my fault… I'm so sorry… Taiga… I… I… I'm sorry… It's all my fault…"

Sayaka's eyes grew wide as she gasped, "Wait… you don't mean…?"

As his daughter continued to weep, Tomohisa solemnly nodded, "Taiga died protecting Madoka."

* * *

**So, I was definitely listening to the Toradora OST 'Lost My Pieces' when I wrote Taiga's death.**

**...I'd be lying if I said I didn't have to stop to cry a bit while writing it.**


	10. While I'm Waiting

Sitting in the corner of the musty, spacious cellar, Madoka stared emotionlessly into her lap, holding her Pikachu backpack tightly, with her bag of Cool Ranch Doritos sitting next to her, opened. She tried eating some to get her mind off all this, but it didn't work, and she hadn't spoken since her outburst the day before. Then again, no one had. After they learned Taiga's fate, no made a sound as they mourned in silence, the only sounds being that of the moaning herd of Walkers still outside.

She flinched and gasped slightly as the room quaked and the only light bulb in the cellar flickered from the boom of a faraway explosion. Bringing her knees to her chest and holding them tightly, she choked up and gulped. It had started. Just like Homura had predicted, the military had begun bombing the city that morning. Even though it was already noon and the explosions were continuous, Madoka still reacted that way with each tremor.

It wasn't so much because the explosions frightened her, but more so the thought that with each blast, another part of everything she had ever known went up in flames. She shivered as she thought about what might remain when they inevitably left their haven behind. Sobbing slightly, her mind's eye forced horrid images of her home burned to cinders, decaying Walkers trampling mindlessly over its ashes.

Then, the blue pigtailed girl they picked up from the gas station sat next to her, interrupting her terror-fueled imagination trip—of which she was grateful for. Wrapping her arms around her knees and fiddling her feet, the girl cleared her throat and greeted, "Hey… Uh… Hi."

The pinkette turned her head and stared at her blankly, before muttering quietly, "…Hello. Mio, was it?"

"Yeah," the girl nodded. Pausing awkwardly, she scratched the back of her head and tried to make conversation, "Madoka, right?" The pinkette nodded. Mio continued, "I, uh, like your pigtails…"

Showing the smallest hint of a smile, Madoka replied, "Thank you, I like yours too," whatever happiness that had appeared on her face immediately disappeared as the light in her eyes dulled, "My mom showed me this hairstyle…"

Mio took a moment to glance around the room, then looked back at the pinkette quizzically, "Where is your mom, anyway?"

Madoka stared into her lap and closed her eyes as her lips violently quivered.

The blunette gasped and shook her hands on front of her, a nervous sweat bead appearing on her forehead, "I'm sorry! Uh, I… Um… I didn't…!"

The pinkette raised her cast-hand to interrupt her. She stated solemnly, "…It's fine. We've all lost people."

"Y-Yeah…" Mio scratched her head nervously again before standing to her feet. Giving Madoka a 'thumbs up', she stood up, brushed off her red, plaid school skirt and starting awkwardly inching away, "So, uh, good talk! Nice to meet ya and all, um… I'm gonna go see what Yuuko's up to, or maybe meet the others or something…"

"It's nice to meet you too…" Madoka offered with a small smile. She lowered her gaze to her lap, "And… I'm… Sorry about your friend…"

Mio frowned and muttered as she turned her attention back to the remaining survivors, "Yeah… Me too…"

An awkard silence crashed on the two as they averted their gaze from each other. Then, Mio's eyes shot wide open as she noticed her caramel-haired friend standing in front of a fireplace with Sayaka, sticking her tongue out to lick the pointed tip of an ebony furnace prod. She gasped and shouted, "YUUKO?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! PUT THAT DOWN!"

"But Mio!" The friend called back, "The Sayaka girl dared me! I can't back out on a dare!"

For the first time since their safety in the hospital, Madoka closed her eyes, shook her head and chuckled in disbelief, "Sayaka…"

"Yuuko…" Mio rubbed her temples irritably as Aioi stuck her tongue back out towards the prod. She sighed and smiled at Madoka, "I better go stop her. Anyway, like I said, nice to meet ya."

"Yeah," the pinkette nodded, "same."

With a shake of her head, Mio shouted as she dashed across the room, "Yuuko! How many times have I told you not to take stupid dares?!"

After Mio left her presence, Madoka dropped her head back into her lap and closed her eyes.

"How are you holding up?"

Madoka lifted her attention to her black-haired fellow survivor and mumbled, "Homura…"

Homura brushed her school skirt under her rear and took a seat beside Madoka, much like Mio had. She spoke emotionlessly, "I know what you're going through. It's quite a difficult road indeed, one riddled with many hardships."

Madoka's eyes dimmed as she dismally muttered into her lap, "…How? You hardly know me… How can you say you understand what's going on in my head?"

Madoka noted Homura grimace and recoil slightly. The girl shook her head and replied, staring into her lap herself, "I very much understand feeling bitter and hopeless. I feel the weight of knowing that if I give up, I will die," she choked, "…I emphasize with emotional burden that comes with losing everything you care about."

Madoka gasped. That was exactly what she was feeling, "H-Homura…!"

Silencing the pinkette with her right hand, a small grin softened the raven-haired girl's stone features as her buckler shield materialized around her left wrist through a blaze of blue flames, "I found something on our way out of the city," she pulled out a brown, leather pistol holster, "I feel you may find it useful."

"How did you—"

Homura chuckled, "Took it from the corpse of a Police Officer," she stared down Madoka's back at her revolver and scowled, "The back of your skirt is not at all an adequate place for a weapon such as that."

Madoka blushed slightly as she stuttered, "But I… I didn't exactly have… I mean… Um…" coughing into her hand to clear her throat, she accepted the holster and laid it beside her, "…Thank you."

"Mm-hm," Homura nodded. She offered, "Perhaps we can set up some bottles in the corner and I can teach you how to properly use it at some point. I'm sure everyone could use some firing practice."

"Thank you…" Madoka muttered.

Homura patted the pinkette's knee with her left hand and smiled, "I assure you, you can trust me. Everything will be ok-"

Her assurance was cut short as Madoka gasped and her vision went white.

* * *

Madoka sat up with a jolt, gasping for air. She blinked multiple times, her mind still hazy. Shaking her head, the haze only cleared slightly. Even then, she felt weighted warmth against her chest, as well as an air of familiarity.

_"Dad, what are you doing?" _

Madoka was confused. Those words came from her own mouth with her own voice, but she wasn't the one who spoke them.

She then noticed her father's figure, severely blurred by the groggy haze in her eyes.

_Dad, what's going on?_ she wanted to ask, but the words refused to leave her mouth.

It was then that she noticed that her father was pointing a gun to the thing producing warmth on her chest.

She looked down and stared in shock as more words were forced from her mouth, _"He's waking up!"_

Seeing Tatsuya in her arms, her emotions went wild as her finger started brushing his chin, yet another action she had no control of.

She choked, _This… I know what this is…! This is my memory of back in the hospital when Tatsuya…_

She began to weep on the inside, but her outer self merely continued, as if rehearsing lines of the terrible horror story she had no desire in reliving, _"Hey, little buddy! How are you doing?"_

She painfully watched her brother's eyes flutter open again. Except this time, she saw it: Tatsuya's cold, grey skin, his orange, disease eyes sunken into his skull, and his face now awash with primordial hunger.

She sobbed harder, _I… I don't want this! I don't want to relive this! Let me out! Dad! Homura! Kyubey! ANYONE!_

Tatsuya then lurched and clamped his teeth down onto her index finger with his teeth, tearing it off at the last knuckle.

She screamed in agony and dropped her brother as her finger squirted blood like a mini geyser. The pain was just as excruciating the second time.

Clutching her now-bloody wrist, she crawled away and stared in a mixture sorrow and shock at the Walker in the form of Tatsuya. She then glanced at the hazy silhouettes of the other survivors that she remembered being in the room at the time, although she couldn't make out any faces.

Then, she recalled what happened next. Like a robot performing a task, she automatically stood up and walked to her father's side, now shakily aiming his Beretta and her brother's head. She reached and wrapped her own bloody hands around his to stable his weapon.

She heard him sob, _"I'm s-sorry little buddy… I-I love you… I love you so, so much…"_

_ No… Not again… Please don't make me do this again…! _

Instead of expressing her thoughts, she merely followed the memory sequence and smiled painfully at her father.

He then attempted to sing through his tears, _"Twinkle… Twinkle… Little Star…"_

Now bawling inside and out, she finished the nursery rhyme as per the memory, _"H-How I w-wonder what y-you are…"_

As her father fired his gun and startled the entire room with the resulting boom, Madoka's vision went white again.

A familiar shouting brought her to a new setting, just as groggy as the hospital, _"SON OF A—SHE'S BITTEN!"_

Madoka gasped, _This… this is a memory too…!_

Like clockwork, she transformed into a Puella Magi, summoned her crossbow, and bursted out of the convenience store's bathroom, all against her will. Just as emotionlessly as the first time, she dashed down the aisles of the gas station towards the entrance.

Just as she saw all the survivors gasp and leap away from Mai Minakami lying on the floor, she quickly aimed her weapon and fired a bolt of magic straight into the girl's temple, and she immediately fell limp.

But, unlike last time, she choked slightly, feeling minor pangs of remorse as Mai's companions screamed her name in shocked anguish.

But, before the memory could continue replaying, a slight feeling of nausea and vertigo overtook her. She grimaced and rubbed her head as her vision blurred.

Her surroundings morphed around her once again, becoming very dark around her. She couldn't make out much, but she gulped, knowing this was another memory, and prepared for the worst.

She heard Mami Tomoe's distraught voice behind her, _"YOU GUYS have only been in this world for three days!"_

Madoka gasped, _Mami…!_

Then she glanced down at her foot. Seeing Bill, leader of the Blazing Drakes, trapped under her crimson shoe with her crossbow aimed at his face affirmed which memory this was.

She listened as the blonde painfully continued her spiel, _"Don't you see? If you do this, you're saying that the world we knew—the people we were—is dead!"_

Madoka blinked as her vision blurred again, causing her to miss parts of the memory. She heard herself apathetically reply, _"Mami, there aren't any good or bad people left in the world. There are only those who will do what it takes to survive."_

_No!_ she wanted to scream at herself and the group, _There ARE good people! Like you, Mami! And my Dad! And Mrs. Kazuko! _she grimaced and choked, _And Taiga too…_

Once again, her thoughts couldn't break free from her lips, and the memory continued, _"Are you all going to watch, too?"_ Mami's blurred figure began dejectedly trudging away, _"Who am I kidding? Of course you will… You're too blinded by rage to remember that you're slaughtering a human being… Ai… I won't have any part of it..."_

_Mami, wait! I'm…_ she gulped, _I'm sor-_

Homura's gurgled reply cut off her thought process, _"Ignore her. It's time to finish this."_

Like a machine, her body moved to replay the memory. As she stared down at the prisoner of her shoe, she scowled inward and out. Even now, although she we wished she had done things differently, she still hated this evil man who did horrid things to her. She regretted hurting her fellow survivor, but she couldn't bring herself to forgive this man begging for his life. Her crossbow fired and his head exploded, raining brain gore onto the Walkers she remembered swarming below.

* * *

"M-Madoka?!" Homura gasped in horror as she could only watch the pinkette topple to the floor and start trembling violently, eerily staring through the ceiling into nothingness.

"Homura?" Tomohisa called as he walked over from the opposite side of the room, effectively ending the conversation he was holding with Tomoya and Kyosuke, "What's the mat-" his eyes grew wide when he saw his daughter having a seizure on the floor. Quickly dashing the rest of the way and dropping to his knee next to Homura, he cried out, helplessly staring at Madoka's intense shaking, "W-What's happening?!"

"I…" the girl muttered as the other survivors began gathering around, "I don't know… I simply tapped her knee and…"

Sayaka's face twisted in anger as she saw the situation, "How could you do something like this, Akemi?!"

Homura's eyes widened as she shook her head and denied, "N-No! I swear, I would never—"

The blunette growled, "Oh, shut up! Why I bet—"

"SAYAKA," Mami hissed as she arrived with Kyoko. She continued anxiously, "Now is no time to play the blame-game! We have to figure out what's going on with Madoka!"

Peeking over Mami's shoulder to get a good look at the pinkette, Kyoko stared at the trembling girl and chuckled slightly, "…But clearly it's the time to try out some new danc—"

Her jest was interrupted by a warning glare and a negatory head shake from Mami that screamed 'Now is not the time for that.'

Closing her eyes and coughing into her hand to clear her throat, Kyoko commented, "But, uh, yeah. This ain't good," she furrowed her brow and glanced at Tomohisa, "…What's the deal now?"

Never taking his eyes off Madoka, the father shook his head and stuttered, "I-I… I don't know…"

"She's experiencing a relapse on a mental and supernatural scale," Kyubey appeared and hopped onto Tomohisa's shoulder, staring down at the trembling Magical Girl, "There aren't many Magical Girls who survive with their Soul Gem that darkened. I don't get to study this very often, so this is quite an interesting scenario for me as well. Your daughter is very lucky and fortunate, Mr. Kaname."

He furrowed his brow, "Kyubey, do you know what's going on?"

"Of course," the bunny-cat nodded, "but before I explain, I should probably preface by saying that Madoka Kaname's stress levels had blown threw the roof since this 'apocalypse' began," he mused, "Stress isn't the most powerful of emotion, but I suppose it could work if humans displayed as much as Madoka had bottled up…"

"Get to the chase," Homura growled through gritted teeth, "What's happening to her?"

The Incubator exclaimed, "You humans are so impatient to the point of being illogical! I just don't understand it," he sighed and continued, "Very well, if you must be so brash. As you know, Madoka Kaname came dangerously close to using up too much magic. This forced her Soul Gem into a state of disarray. This normally ends with the Magical Girl losing her life."

Aioi squinted, "Well, she's clearly not dead, so…"

"Yes, I was getting to that."

Mio hissed and punched her friend in the upper arm, "YUUKO."

Aioi furrowed her brow, "What was that for?"

The friend growled through gritted teeth and rubbing her arm, "For being an idiot!"

"At any rate," Kyubey spoke up again and silenced the girls, "I suppose that, over time, her Soul Gem would've settled down. But I believe it took a faster route by synchronizing with energy wavelengths of stable Soul Gems that are nearby. Since there was so much stress built inside her, the brain had to 'power down' slightly, so to speak, in order to devote energy to this process, and the touch of another Magical Girl—being you, Homura Akemi—triggered the start of it.

"And, if I'm not mistaken…" he hopped off the Tomohisa's shoulder and placed his paw on Madoka's shaking chest, "to accomplish this mending process, her mind is forcing her to relive memories, hers and those of the Soul Gems' she's synchronized with."

Homura gasped and covered the diamond-shaped amethyst on her left hand, "ALL… of our memories?"

The Incubator shook his head, "Doubtful. Although I'm not completely sure about the process itself, I'm fairly certain it would be memories around a time period when her stress levels spiked the highest."

Tomoya crossed his arms and furrowed his brow, "So, recently, right?"

Kyosuke muttered grimly, "That's still pretty terrible…"

Tomohisa choked, "Can't we do anything to help her?"

"Y-Yeah," Sayaka furrowed her brow and added as she stared worriedly at her trembling friend, "C-Can't we, like, try to wake her up or something?"

Kyubey shook his head as he walked off Madoka's chest, "Unfortunately, no. As I'm sure you are all aware, trying to tamper with a human having a seizure could have disastrous results. I'm afraid all we can do is wait until the process runs its course."

"Well, that sucks…" Kyoko frowned. She paused before smirking slightly and pointing behind her with her thumb at a small, wooden coffee table on the other side of the room, "…Anybody up for a game of Jenga?"

Yuuko raised her hand eagerly, while everyone else glared in disbelief, Mami's being the most severe. Both Yuuko and Kyoko received a thump on the back of their heads from Mio and the blonde respectively, both shaking their heads in shocked disappointment.

* * *

Madoka shook her head as her mind dragged her along to another memory, her nausea and vertigo twice as bad this time around. She grimaced as she was blasted by a ray of sunlight.

Shooing away her sickness, she took in her surroundings, and realized she stood in the middle of Mitakihara Central Park, glazed in the groggy haze that she'd now become accustomed to. She noted the blurred Walkers shambling about, the memory distorting their moaning.

_I… I don't remember being here recently…_ Madoka's inner self gulped, _What's going on-_

_"Dear lord…" _Her thought was interrupted by Homura's voice gasp and whisper quietly from her mouth. They then shouted, _"Mr. Kaname! Stop! Don't get any closer to it!"_

_Homura?_ She questioned, _I don't understand…_

Although she couldn't move her head to look around freely, she noticed she was reaching out to two blurry figures. What shocked her most was that her arm wore a long white sleeve with a gray buckler shield at the wrist, her hand adorning a diamond-shaped amethyst on the back. She was in Homura's body.

_W-What? _She breathed, _Why am I Homura? How am reliving her mem-_

_ "J-Junko?"_ She heard her father hesitantly call out, his worry evident even with the memory slurring his voice, _"Honey, i-is that you?"_

_ Mom?! _Madoka gasped. She began pleading as she tried to call out, _Mom, where are you? Can you hear me? It's me, Madoka! I can't see you, it's too blurry. I—_

_"H-Hey, J-Junko, i-it's m-m-me, Tomohisa! D-Don't you r-r-remem-mber?"_

Madoka's inner self furrowed her brow, _Why wouldn't she…_

She felt Homura's expression twist in sorrowful disgust. Raising a handgun to aim at the further of the two figures, her inner eyes grew wide in panic, _N-N-No! She's not…! Mom's not a…! She just couldn't be…"_

She heard Homura command worriedly as their finger itched the trigger of the firearm, _"Mr. Kaname! Come. Back. That isn't your wife anymore!"_

Madoka choked, on the verge of sobbing, _Mom…! No…!_

She noted Sayaka was in the memory as well, stepping in front of her weapon and saying something, thus causing Homura to irritably reply, but her brain didn't process it.

She heard Homura gasp. Then, she inexplicably appeared beside her parents and held her gun to her mother's gray chin, hearing Tatsuya wail in the background. Both Madoka and Homura gagged as she caught a glimpse of Junko's decaying, bloody face and her hungry diseased eyes, the former choking at seeing her mother this way, _M-Mom…_

Then, against her will, Madoka squeezed the trigger. As she watched Junko slump and her brain splatter behind her, her eyes widened as she wailed, _M-M-M-M-M-MOMMY! MOMMY! _she continued to weep as she felt her inner self collapse to her knees, _M-Mommy… I-I didn't… I don't w-want this… I d-don't want… I… I…_

_ "Madoka… I'm so sorry…" _she heard Homura mutter under her breath, her words full of remorse.

Her vision whited out once more and the familiar feelings of sickness weighed on her once again, causing her to stagger.

As the next memory began to form around her, she sobbed, _L-Let me out! I-I d-don't want to d-do this anymore! _

Sunlight blinded her, denying her of her wish.

_"Wait a minute…"_Sayaka's voice came from her lips.

As her eyes adjusted the new setting, she noted that they were just outside Mitahikara Middle School, and a student-sized Walker was devouring a male student. Madoka cringed at the latter's gurgled screams for help.

_"Please don't be her… Anyone but her…" _They begged.

Madoka gulped, _W-Who? It's too blurry… I can't—_ feeling her shaky grip around a steel baseball bat in her hands, she gasped as her eyes shrank in sickened horror as she had an idea of what memory this was. Sayaka told her about this moment. She begged, _N-No! This can't be that! I—_

_ "H-Hitomi?" _They hesitantly called.

Still trying to recover from the last memory, Madoka gasped slightly as she saw the blurry form of the Walker stand up and turn towards her. Even though the memory made it impossible to see any details of the walking corpse, Madoka would've recognized its purple pajamas and grass-green hair anywhere: Hitomi had turned.

_N-No…!_ Madoka's sobbing returned, mimicking Sayaka's outward expression of sorrow, _Hitomi…!_

They started trembling as Sayaka croaked through Madoka's throat, _"Hitomi… I-I was only joking… I didn't… I…"_

Madoka stood and sobbed, frozen with the vague knowledge of what was about to happen as Hitomi shuffled closer and moaned groggily.

_"Hitomi… I'm so sorry…"_ They dismally muttered.

Before Madoka realized it, she automatically tightened her grip around the bat. She gasped and grimaced as she stepped it and bashed her friend's skull, sending her flying backwards to the grass.

Choking and sobbing, Madoka then watched helplessly as she smashed Hitomi's head with the bat once more, all the while Sayaka outwardly screamed in anguish. She brought the bat down forcefully again, this time splattering Hitomi's warm blood and brain matter over their school uniform, causing the pinkette to gag and hyperventilate.

Madoka wept bitterly as they continued mutilating their friend's skull, each crushing blow causing more blood to either splatter or pool at their feet. When they finished, they let the bat slip from their grip and clang on the blood-covered sidewalk. They then collapsed to their knees in the sanguine pool, both girls sobbing simultaneously.

Then, Madoka's mind went numb as her vision blanked out, dragging her from that horrid memory, not even feeling any nausea or vertigo. Just… numbness.

Her hazy thoughts materialized once again as she dejectedly moaned, _What now…? _

She was back in her body—still unable to control it—crouching down on an oversized waffle and aiming her crossbow at the snake-like Eldritch Abomination, Charlotte.

On the outside, she used her leather cast to steady her aim so that she wouldn't hit any of her fellow Magical Girls battling the Witch of Sweets, taking pot shots and leaping around the colorful, dessert-ridden labyrinth every so often. On the inside, she felt drained. Empty even. She felt nothing as the fight played out just like she remembered.

She could only watch as Charlotte dove for her like lightning, swallowing her whole.

Even then, she felt nothing.

Almost instantly, she saw the Witch's jaws being pried open by Sayaka. The blunette grunted, _"Madoka! Are you okay?"_

She nodded and crawled out from the monster's maw, _"Yeah."_

As they leapt away from the Snake-Witch, she saw Kyoko wiz past and slash the side of the creature with her spear.

Before they even hit the ground, Madoka gasped as she watched Charlotte fly towards the other survivors hiding behind a donut.

As soon as her feet touched the cotton candy floor, she launched like a rocket to beat the Witch. Flying over the donut, she tackled her father and watched the beast soar overhead. She choked as Charlotte clamped down on Saotome Kazuko's midsection.

She began crying again as she stated, _"No…"_

_"I was too late…"_ she heard Homura mutter.

She gagged as she heard a sickening crunch, followed by Saotome's hips and forearms falling limply to the cotton candy carpet, now pooling with her geyser-like blood.

Her sense of sight blurred again as the vertigo and nausea nearly floored her, smashing her like a truck.

_Please… _she begged, sobbing from reliving Kazuko's demise, _No… More…_

As her vision cleared to a hazy darkness, the voice from the small figure in front of her gave her no respite, _"Trust me kid, it'll be alright. I'm… I'm gonna get to be with Ryuuji again…"_

_ No…_ her inner eyes widened as both her selves started sobbing, _Not this memory! Please! Anything but this!_

_"T-Taiga…"_

_ "And kid, one more thing," _the world of Madoka's memory seemed to quiet as Taiga's words resonated clearly:

_ "This world sucks. It's gonna kick you down mercilessly time and time again. But you gotta stand back up and give it everything you got. Survival ain't everything, so don't lose your pieces over it. Hope ain't dead."_

That last phrase echoed loudly as it repeated in Madoka's mind:

_**HOPE AIN'T DEAD.**_

_HOPE AIN'T DEAD._

_Hope Ain't Dead._

_ Hope ain't dead._

_Hope ain't dead…_

Before she realized it, Madoka took off running, scooping up her revolver as she went. Hearing the muffled explosions of the soldiers' guns, she glanced back and wept again as she rewatched Taiga's blurry form slump to the pavement.

* * *

Madoka shot up and shrieked, gasping for air and sweating profusely. She glanced at her shaking hands. She was awake. Now with full control of her body, she breathed heavily and mumbled, "Hope isn't… dead?"

"Madoka!" Tomohisa shouted and pulled her into a hug.

Madoka noticed all the survivors surrounding her and her father. She watched Homura sigh in relief and Sayaka's worried face break with a grin. The latter chuckled and joined the hug, "C'mon, Madoka! Why do you gotta keep scaring us like that?"

"I-I…" the pinkette mumbled.

Pulling away slightly, her father smiled and straightened his glasses, "I'm so glad you're okay Madoka. We were all worried for you!"

"I… um… I'm sor-" she started, but then her pupils shrank as she was hit with a realization that never really sunk in until just now, "E-EVERYONE DIES…"

"What?" Tomohisa gasped.

She collapsed into his and Sayaka's embrace and wailed, "The good people die! And the bad people die too! The strong! And the weak! WE ALL JUST DIE!"

The rest of the survivors anxiously watched the pinkette break down in her father's and friend's arms.

"Oh," Kyubey stated as he sat on Homura's shoulder, "so the process ends in a catharsis of sorts. Intriguing."

"For once, can't you just SHUT UP?" Homura growled as she ripped him from her shoulder and threw him across the room. She immediately knelt and joined Tomohisa's and Sayaka's hug to comfort the pinkette.

Tomohisa squeezed tighter and tried to comfort her, "It's okay, Madoka! We're not going to die! We're here! We're still alive!"

She ignored them as she continued to wail, "I see red! Everything I see is RED! ALL I SEE IS _RED!_ Mom! Tatsuya! Hitomi! The Blazing Drakes! Mrs. Kazuko! Taiga!" her eyes grew wide as she screamed, "AND TAIGA!"

"We're still alive, Madoka!" Sayaka echoed, "We're still alive…"

With heavy breathing, the pinkette calmed down slightly, but still muttered repeatedly as she trembled in their arms, "Everyone dies… Everyone dies… Everyone dies… Everyone dies… Everyone dies… Everyone dies… Everyone dies… Everyone dies… Everyone dies… Everyone dies… Everyone dies…"

* * *

After Madoka calmed down enough, Tomohisa, Sayaka, and Homura sat with her and held a long conversation that seemed to last for hours, still helping her come to terms with things and explaining how she needed to work within the group as gently as they could.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the cellar, the remaining survivors sat around the small coffee table, holding a very different conversation over a hand of cards.

Mami stared at her lackluster hand and grimaced as she stated, "…I just don't think that this group will last much longer in this state. I feel that, after we must inevitably leave this sanctum, we simply have to part ways from the Kanames. If we don't…" she paused as she gave a sparing glance to the intervention happening across the room, "I fear Madoka's mental state may be the death of us."

Kyosuke rubbed his chin as he decided on his next move, "I think I may have to agree. I think Sayaka's awesome and all, but I know that she's gonna go with the Kanames no matter what. I'm not so sure I really wanna bet my life on them, not with the way things are now, at least."

Tomoya interrupted, eyes scanning his hand, "Mr. Kaname helped us out when we were at the end of our ropes. I feel I owe it to him to see this through."

Yuuko shrugged, "Mio and I are gonna go with Mr. Tomoya either way, so, yeah."

"Aioi," Tomoya chuckled as he scratched his head, "I told you not to call me 'Mr.' It makes me feel old."

Mio commented, paying little attention to words she was saying, "Well, to us, you are old."

"Thanks for the self-esteem boost, Mio," Tomoya deadpanned.

"Eyyep," the blunette replied half-heartedly.

Mami frowned, "Need I remind you that his daughter also killed your companion?"

"Aw come on, Mami!" Kyoko scoffed as she leaned on her side, "She was bit anyway. Not like really we had any other options. Either way, I kinda owe him my life too. He didn't let everyone skewer me way back when," she smirked and boasted as she laid her hand of two 'kings' and three 'twos' on the table, "Yeah! Full House!"

It was Mio's turn to deadpan, "We're playing 'Go Fish'."

The red-head shot to a sitting position and glared at the table in confusion, "Wait, wha—"

"Speaking of which," Mami chuckled as she stole all her 'twos', then laid her pile of four on the table.

Kyoko gawked, "But—"

"Thank you!" Yuuko commented as she reached across and snatched her

'kings', laying her matches down just as Mami had.

Kyoko glared for a moment before throwing her hands up and shouting, "…Agh! That's a loada bull!"

"At any rate," the blonde chuckled before resuming her scowl, "I'm merely saying that we should reconsider whether or not traveling with the Kanames is a good ide—"

"AHEM."

The survivors jumped in shock. They turned to see Homura standing particularly irritated with her arms crossed over her chest and tapping her foot. Silence dropped almost immediately.

"I would advise against that," the raven-haired girl stated irritably.

Mami rolled her eyes, "Akemi, surely with how Madoka's been acting, you can't possibly be saying that—"

"I can, and nothing will change my mind otherwise," Homura growled, "Regardless of anyone's behavior recently, the fact remains that Madoka Kaname is the most powerful Magical Girl to date, and I know that she wants the best for the group, and one small breakdown shouldn't be enough to change that," she stepped in close and shoved her index finger into the blonde's chest, "You can do what you want, but to leave the Kanames now would be foolish," she backed up and flipped her hair, regaining her stoic composure, "They're our best chance for survival."

Mami pursed her lips, "…You really believe that?"

Homura nodded as she turned to walk back to the Kanames, "I do. You'd be wise to believe that as well."

Just as she passed out of earshot, Yuuko mumbled, "Jeez. Talk about touchy."

Kyoko chuckled, "I know, right?"

Mami merely shook her head and sighed as her attention returned to their game, "Alright, where were we again?"

* * *

"Now, Madoka," Homura explained as she helped the pinkette aim at an empty can of beans nailed to some cinder blocks stacked to roughly imitate human body, "What you hold is a .357 Colt Python revolver. A Combat Magnum, if you will."

Letting go of the handgun, Homura nodded to the rest of the survivors who then covered their ears. A week had passed since they had holed themselves up in the cellar, and she made sure everyone who needed to learn to shoot was around for firing lessons.

She spoke, "Alright, fire."

Madoka nodded and pulled the trigger right where Homura had helped her aim. She jumped in her skin slightly as her weapon boomed and shot her arm upwards from the revolver's strong recoil. She gasped as she realized that she had hit her mark, denting the can even.

"As you can see, the Python is very powerful, and its recoil is nothing to discredit. It's something you must be wary about," Homura explained as she stepped in close again. She gently raised the weapon up slightly while angling it downward a little, "Without a left hand, stabilizing it will be much more difficult for you. But I've found that if you hold it in this fashion, it becomes easier to manage."

As Homura stepped away, Madoka furrowed her brow as she looked at her gun's positioning, "Doesn't this look just a little..." she paused, trying to find the right words, "…silly?"

Tomohisa stepped closer to the two and chuckled, "Aw, c'mon Madoka! I think it makes you look dramatic. Kinda like a police officer in a TV show!"

Madoka giggled slightly, "Really?"

"Mm-hm!" he nodded.

"Regardless of how it looks, it works. I suppose you could stabilize it with your cast, but in a desperate situation, you may not have time to do so," Homura shrugged, "Either way, just aim down the sights and fire at the can."

Madoka nodded as everyone covered their ears once again. Without aid from Homura, she kept her revolver in the position she had been showed, held her breath, and fired at the can. She just barely knicked the corner of it, but, had it been a Walker, it would've been a kill. She gasped and smiled.

She felt a pat on her back as her father congratulated her, "Good job, sweetie! I'm proud of you!"

Homura smiled, "Indeed. You're no expert yet, but you have the capacity to learn. I'm glad for that. I just have one last thing for you today," she stepped and took the revolver and clicked a button on the side, causing the cylinder bullet chamber to jut out of the gun. She explained as she showed Madoka, "as you can see, there are six chambers. You only get six rounds before you must reload. This is why I had you practice first, as your weapon is much different from the ones I gave to the others."

"Okay," Madoka nodded, "only six bullets. Got it."

"To reload, you must tap this lever here," the raven-haired girl clicked the lever on the side of the cylinder, and then shook the gun vertically, causing the bullets to fall and clang on the floor. Picking up the ones they hadn't fired, she pushed the bullets into the four chambers, "When it's empty, you have to reload it manually like this. But,"

She reached into her buckler shield and pulled out an object with six 9.07mm rounds attached in a way that looked as if it could fit into the cylinder, "this can be considered as a magazine. Extra bullets, quicker to reload, and you just have to line up the chambers and push it in," she handed the object to Madoka, "Use it for emergencies only."

The pinkette accepted the object and smiled, "Okay, I understand. Thank you."

"Lastly, remember that after each shot, you must cock the hammer here with your thumb, or it won't fire," she pointed to the little hammer mechanism on the back of the weapon before handing it back to Madoka. Then, she spoke loudly for the group to hear, "I'm going to set up more targets so we can train faster. Until then, everyone just sit tight."

As Homura walked over to do what she said, Tomohisa smiled at Madoka, "Getting the hang of it?"

"I think so," she nodded. Examining her weapon, she grabbed two bullets from the ammo stash they had set up and reloaded her Python, "It's powerful, more so than I thought it was," with a flick of her wrist, the gun's cylinder locked back into place. She slid the revolver into the holster on her right thigh and continued, "I'm just happy that I'm learning how to defend myself without using magic…"

Her father rubbed the top of her head, "That's good! The more magic you girls can save, the better," he frowned, remembering their run-in with Charlotte, "I think we should try to deal with Witches as little as possible."

"Yeah…" Madoka's voice trailed as her expression dropped, "I… I agree…"

They were silent for a moment until Tomoya walked over and joined the conversation with a chuckle, "So when you say 'Witches', do you mean like, ugly women with pointy hats, or…?"

Tomohisa renewed his happy face, and laughed a little, "No, more like the literal embodiment of Nightmares, as far-fetched as that sounds."

The blue-haired man shrugged and shook his head, "I honestly don't think much of anything is far-fetched anymore. I mean, zombies and Magical Girls exist, right?" he paused, "...So, did you guys see one? A Witch, I mean?"

"Aside from the ones our girls fight all the time?" Tomohisa chuckled. Then, he had to frown, "…We did. We lost someone to it."

Tomoya's smile faded as well, "Oh... I'm… so sorry to hear that…" he turned to Madoka and knelt to meet her on eye level, "…How're you holding up?"

"I'm…" Madoka muttered, trying not to make eye contact, "I'm… better then I was…"

He smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder, "I'm glad. We all need to have our moments, even in a world like this. We can't bottle it all up. If we do, it'll just explode out anyway. And, Madoka," his smile faded once again as he stood up, "Aioi, Mio, and I… We don't blame you. There wasn't any other choice. We forgive you."

The pinkette gasped and turned to look at him slowly, but he had already begun to walk away.

She then looked to her father, but before either of them could speak, Homura called out, "Okay, we're ready to go. Mr. Kaname, Miki, and Mr. Okazaki, you three are first."

* * *

"Is that cat…" Kyosuke furrowed his brow as he stared at the video playing Aioi's phone screen, "…farting rainbows?"

"And flying through space!" Aioi exclaimed. She chuckled, "Isn't it beautiful?

The boy's eye twitched, "I… don't… know…" before too long, a smile grew on his face as his head began bobbing to Nyan Cat's beat, "It's catchy though. Hey Sayaka!" he called without taking his eyes off the screen, "You gotta check this out!"

"What is it?" the blunette in question asked as she jogged over from the other side of the room, followed by Madoka and Mio. Sayaka's face immediately lit up and giggled as she saw the video, "Hey! Nyan Cat! That's awesome!"

Madoka gasped, "Oh my gosh! That is so adorable!"

Mio facepalmed and chuckled, "Really Yuuko?"

Aioi laughed as she also bounced to the beat, "It's wonderful Mio, and you know it!"

Soon after, Homura and Kyoko approached as well, curious of the small party that gathered around the caramel-haired girl and her device. They both leaned in to discover what all the commotion was about.

With both watching the video, Kyoko was the first to react with a scowl, "…That's aggravating."

"I don't know," Homura shrugged as her head started bobbing, "The music IS rather infectious."

The red-head furrowed her brow and muttered, "Eh," before shrugging and bouncing to the music herself.

"Well, this looks like quite the shindig," Mami chuckled as she emerged from the cellar's bathroom covered only by a towel. Tying her hair into her familiar drill curls, she asked as she approached, "What's the occasion?"

The group of bobbing bodies responded in unison with varying levels of excitement as Aioi held up her phone for her to see, "Nyan Cat!"

As she examined the video, she laughed and started bouncing with them, "The tune is so infectious!"

"I said the very same thing," Homura commented as she smiled slightly. Then, she frowned at the blonde.

Still dancing, Mami chuckled and rolled her eyes, "Oh, what now, Ms. Akemi?"

The raven-haired girl scowled, "Put on a shirt."

Mami gasped and looked down at her towel, slight embarrassment filling her cheeks. She snapped her fingers and pointed to her belongings in the corner, "Right. On it."

As she walked away, Tomoya and Tomohisa approached, curious of the catchy music and the group's head bobbing. The latter chuckled, "You all look like you're having fun."

"It's Nyan Cat!" Aioi exclaimed, "You can't go wrong with Nyan Cat!"

Tomoya laughed as well, "Keeping up group morale, eh, Yuuko?"

Without missing any of the song's beats, the caramel-haired girl winked and gave him a thumbs-up, "You betcha, Mr. Tomoya!"

The blue-haired man groaned and facepalmed, "I told you not to call me 'Mr.', Aioi…"

Tomohisa chuckled again, "Well, I'm glad you all found a nice way to distract—"

His words were immediately cut off by the sound of a tripped circuit breaker, followed immediately by the lights blowing out and the music cutting off abruptly.

Mio's gasped and stated, "…Well, this can't be good."

"Hey?!" Kyoko shouted, "What's the deal? Who shut the music off?"

Pulling out her sapphire Soul Gem to provide some illumination, Sayaka pursed her lips, "I thought you said it was aggravating, Kyoko."

"Eh," the red-head shrugged as she retrieved her own Soul Gem, "It kinda grew on me."

As the other Magical Girls summoned their own gems, Homura held out her hand to Aioi, "Ms. Yuuko, let me see your phone."

Aioi quickly handed Homura her phone. With the video of the space-poptart-cat frozen in a buffer, Homura glared at the top of the screen, "No signal…"

"What's happening?" Tomohisa worriedly asked.

She didn't answer immediately. Instead, she scowled and scanned the screen with her Amethyst gem. She grimaced, "Ms. Naganohara's right; this is very bad. I can't believe that I didn't foresee this…"

"…That the power's out?" Mami asked anxiously as she walked over to join the group, holding her own glowing topaz.

"No," Homura shook her head, "this is a far worse matter. Our electricity hasn't just been merely cut; the entire power grid has been thrown completely offline."

Everyone gasped at the horrible news. The blonde muttered in shock, "Y-You don't mean..."

"I do…" The raven-haired girl slowly nodded, "Things are about to get immensely worse…"

* * *

Tomohisa stared and grimaced at the small pack of crackers and the single water bottle that were to be his rations for the day. As the days went by, the rations had dwindled smaller and smaller.

"It's been a month and a half," Homura stated as she stood beside him, her usually apathetic words now stained with slight anxiety. She turned her attention to him and sighed, "We're almost out of food. We can't stay cramped in here anymore."

He moaned, "…I agree. Get everyone together. We need to let them know."

She nodded and began going around the room.

As she did so, Tomohisa paced in back and forth, rubbing his greasy hair in distress as he thought about what to tell them. Soon after, he joined the circle of survivors Homura created in the center of the room illuminated by candles, all murmuring nervously. He sighed, trying to figure out how to start.

Silencing them with his hand, he began, "I'm going to be honest with you all; our situation in here has taken many turns for the worse. The power grid was shut off a little over a week ago, and none of us have adequately washed ourselves since. Our supply of food is nearly gone. I can feel that our tensions are higher than ever. I firmly believe it's time that we moved on from here."

"But what about the Walker herd?" Kyosuke asked worriedly.

"I…" Tomohisa paused, "I don't know. We haven't heard much activity from the Walkers recently, so I can only hope that their numbers have lessened."

"And if they haven't?" Mami crossed her arms.

He crossed his own arms and grimaced, trying to think of a solution.

"Then we fight through," Homura spoke up in his stead, "If we stay here, we'll starve. Out there, we can fight through Walkers and find food. That's what I trained everyone for. At worst, we Magical Girls would use magic to cut a path through the undead. It would be better to take our chances out there then to starve in this hole. We're not staying; I don't want to lose anyone else."

Sayaka rolled her eyes and growled, "What do you know about losing things? You haven't lost anything significant to you!"

"Sayaka!" Tomohisa hissed.

Clenching her fists, Homura's face twisted into a scowl as stomped over to Sayaka, "You cannot even BEGIN to fathom all that I have lost, Miki. So, don't even try to—"

Tomoya dashed across the circle to push them apart, "Girls, please! We have to work together now more than ever. We can't be fighting."

"…She has a point though," Madoka spoke as she stared at the ground. Lifting her gaze, stared at Homura and continued apathetically, "You haven't really lost anyone important to you. In fact, no one still really even knows who you are…"

"MADOKA," Tomohisa glared as he shook his head, "We talked about this..."

Madoka shot her hands over her mouth, immediately regretting what she said. But it was too late. Her words were in the now-silent air and in the ears of Homura, whose face twisted in sorrow, an expression that shocked everyone.

"Madoka… ?" she muttered, "But I… I know you…"

Slightly afraid, the pinkette stepped back as Homura stepped forward, "Um…"

The latter grabbed her own upper arm as tears started forming in her eyes, "I know you; I know… who you are…"

Madoka started trying to avoid making eye contact, "I don't—"

The raven-haired girl dropped her gaze to the floor, "You said we were… we were friends… that's what you said…"

The pinkette hesitantly stuttered, "W-Well, we a-are, but…"

Homura choked, "I… I wasn't sure if I had worked up my resolve enough to fight alone yet, and…" she lifted her gaze back to Madoka and sniffed, "…then I did," she paused as she wrapped her arms around her stomach, "…Every day, I fought Witches by myself… Day after day, week after week!" Her voice trailed and her eye twitched as her gaze fell back to the floor, "It was me… just me… Only me…" she paused, "…You weren't there. You never fought... You were never there!"

Madoka grimaced, "I'm fighting…"

"No, not when I was!" Homura cried, "I mean, you said that you were glad you—"

"O-Okay…"

"—got to meet me!"

The pinkette hesitated again, "I-I am…"

Homura yelled, "YOU SAID YOU WE'RE GLAD THAT YOU GOT—"

"I am!" Madoka tried to shout back.

"—TO MEET ME," Homura's face completely contorted in anguish as she glared at her friend. With tears falling to the ground and veins popping in her neck, she screamed even louder, "**AND** **YOU WERE **_**NOT.**__**THERE!"**_

The room fell silent once again and everyone stared in shocked disbelief. With her lip trembling and the stunned stares of the group bearing down on her, Homura trudged away and sat in a far corner, dropping her head into her lap. Madoka gulped, not entirely sure of what just transpired. No one moved for minutes. Then, her father firmly grasped her shoulder and gave her a serious glare. Knowing what he wanted her to do, she gulped again and nodded.

Leaving the group, she walked over and stood awkwardly in front of Homura, who sat with her arms wrapped around her legs, twirling a pair of red-rimmed glasses in her fingers.

Not really knowing how to proceed, Madoka folded her arms behind her back, "U-Um… Homura?"

Without a word, the raven-haired girl lifted her face, revealing her usual stone-cold features marred with red, puffy eyes and tear stains.

The pinkette stuttered, "I… I'm sorry…"

Homura didn't reply, but merely lightly tapped the floor next to her, beckoning for Madoka to sit.

She hesitantly complied, brushing her skirt under her rear and slowly lowering herself beside her.

Homura sighed, her voice croaking slightly, "It's this place… Without power or food… The fear itself… It's driving us mad…"

"Yeah…" Madoka nodded. She gave the other girl a small grin, "Looks like we're both crazy now, huh?"

Homura couldn't help give a quiet chuckle. Her frown quickly reappeared as she stared at the cellar exit, "That's why we need to leave. Find the military base and Sayaka's parents…"

The pinkette nodded again in agreement. Then, she tilted her head as she stared at Homura's glasses, "I didn't know you wore glasses..."

"I used to, a long time ago…" She muttered, "Since then, I either fortified my eyesight with magic or wore contact lenses in times where I needed to conserve power. Unfortunately, I lost my contacts at the hospital, and we can't afford to waste magic in such a frivolous way…"

"Ah…" Madoka comment as she stared at her knees, "…Homura?" she asked hesitantly, "…What did you mean by 'I wasn't there'? Are you okay?"

The raven-haired girl paused before answering. Her eyes dimmed as she sniffed, "…I've never been close with my family. I believe you were told on my first day of class that I had been hospitalized for a quite a long time…" she grimaced, "I was an only child and my parents… only visited me when absolutely necessary… I hardly ever saw them…" She mumbled as she stared at her glasses, "I can't even recall what they look like anymore…"

Madoka gasped, "That's terrible!"

"…You had a loving family, isn't that correct?" Homura swallowed a lump in her throat, "This group… This group is the closest thing I have that I can call family. You, and Mr. Kaname, Taiga, Mrs. Saotome, Kyoko, even Tomoe, Miki, and the new group members… You're all I have…"

"Well, you and Sayaka definitely fight like sisters, that's for sure…" Madoka commented.

Homura chuckled again slightly, "Indeed. But…" she frowned and sighed, "It's hurts when everyone says I simply don't care, especially when they don't know… With every loss we sustain, it hurts me just as much as anyone else…"

Madoka grimaced. She was pegged in the "people that didn't know" category, "I-I'm sorry…"

"My outburst was simply a culmination of what I've been through, nonsensical as it was…" Homura mumbled.

"…Tomoya says we can't keep this stuff bottled up, or it'll explode out anyways," the pinkette commented. She looked at her, "That's what happened, isn't it? You're always acting so cold and it all just… came out."

"Mr. Okazaki is quite wise for his age…" The raven-haired girl muttered. She sighed, "Someone must be strong, an unmovable pillar, never showing fear of the unknown; the courage, strength, and fearlessness others can draw on in times of desperation. This is the mantle I've taken long before the Apocalypse began. I've taken it to remain strong in my goals, but…" she sunk her head into her lap, "I am afraid… Afraid that I will lose those I care about… Afraid that I'll lose the group… Afraid that I'll lose… you…"

"Your family…" Madoka mumbled as she fiddled with her cast.

"…Y-Yes," She hesitated. She gulped as her lip trembled again, "I'm supposed to be cold… I stay cold because I know I'm the one who's supposed to be that way… I know I'm supposed to be, but I… I just let them go… I let them say what they wished. I let them go…" she choked as she squeezed her legs tightly, "…I let them go like there wasn't going to be a breaking point...! But there's always a breaking point… Always a breaking point…" she paused, "…if they thought I was suspicious before, they'll never trust me now…"

"…I trust you."

Homura gasped, "You…"

"…A wise man once said that courage isn't not being afraid," the pinkette commented without taking her eyes off of her cast, "but doing what you have to do in spite of what scares you."

The black-haired girl furrowed her brow, "…Isn't that Doctor Who?"

"…Yeah," Madoka chuckled. She turned her attention to Homura's face as a serious expression fell upon her own, "…I took that statement too far. I was reckless… I put our people in danger… That's not courage, it's just dumb… I thought acting that way made me strong… but I was wrong…"

A small smile stretched across the pinkette's lips as she took Homura's glasses from her hands and gently slid then over her friend's eyes, "What I'm trying to say is, we build upon each other, and make each other stronger," she closed her eyes and her smile beamed brighter, "That's how a family works! You're not alone anymore, Homura. A strong structure has more than one pillar, you know. You don't have to do it all yourself," she opened her eyes and stared at the floor, still smiling. She mumbled something nearly inaudible, most certainly meant for her own ears alone, "We're… We're not too far gone…"

Homura sniffed and smiled as well, "…I see. Thank you. I… I needed that."

"Mm-hm," Madoka nodded as she looked back at her friend. She tilted her head and commented, "…Your glasses make you look cute!"

"I suppose," The raven-haired girl chuckled, "the concept of 'cute' is one that I had abandoned long ago."

Madoka gasped, "Why would you do that? I know for a fact that cuteness is a surefire way for people to warm up to you more easily."

"I've not needed to warm up to people before. However," Homura sighed as her gaze lingered on the group, anxiously speaking amongst themselves, "Things most certainly are different now… Maybe I should try…" her voice trailed. She paused and smiled at the pinkette, "You know, I used to wear my hair in two long braids that people once considered to be 'cute'."

The pinkette gasped again, "You should do it again!" running her hand through her own greasy, almost-red hair, Madoka chuckled and grimaced at the same time, "With how nasty our hair is getting, having it tied into a braid would be much more manageable. Plus, it'll be harder for the Walkers to grab!"

"I see… That's an interesting suggestion…" Homura nodded and considered the notion. Then, she turned, hesitantly pointed the back of her hair and asked, "Do you… I mean…"

"Not at all!" Madoka smiled as she shifted her position and started expertly maneuvering her hand and cast to weave her long black hair together.

Sitting patiently as the pinkette pulled her hair, Homura stated, "After this, we'll tell your father that we're okay and that we can leave as soon as possible."

"Sounds like a plan," Madoka happily replied.

* * *

Tomohisa cracked the cellar door slightly to peak through the exit. Seeing the mid-morning sun, he turned and stated to the group, "Alright everyone, remember: We're going to split into a small team to make a quick run through Sayaka's grandparents' house to see if we can scavenge anything, and then we'll begin making our way to the military base. Have we decided who the team's going to be?"

"Me," Sayaka raised her hand, "It's my family's house; I know it better than anyone. My grandparent's had some tents; We're gonna be sleepin' outside a bunch, right?"

Homura crossed her arms over her snow-white long-sleeved shirt and offered, "I'll go as well."

The blunette placed her hands n her hips at the seam of her cerulean sweater, "Akemi, I don't really think you—"

The raven-haired girl interrupted her, "You said it yourself: It's your family's home. There will be memorabilia that will remind you of your childhood and loved ones. Doubtless, Walkers from the herd broke into the house. If that's the case, it'll be too dangerous to slip into a fit of nostalgia."

"I'll go too," Madoka, wearing a pink flannel shirt and white skirt, raised her cast-hand.

"That," Sayaka grimaced as she grabbed her upper arm, "doesn't exactly give me a vote of confidence…"

The pinkette recoiled slightly at her friend's mistrust, but didn't say anything.

Tomohisa sighed, "I'll go as well; make sure nothing happens. The rest of you, stay outside, but be ready to run if things go south or are worse than we anticipated."

"Got it," Tomoya nodded as he gripped the handlebars of Kyosuke's wheelchair, "I'll keep my team safe."

"Understood," Mami replied as she zipped up her yellow jacket.

"Eh," Kyoko shrugged with her hands stuffed into the pockets of the jeans Sayaka let her borrow, "I really just wanna splatter some brains. Been cooped up in here too long, if ya ask me."

Aioi and Mio stood behind Tomoya and nodded with determination as they loaded the handguns Homura had given to them.

"Okay, with that matter settled," Tomohisa nodded as he turned back towards the entrance, "Let's go."

Slowing opening the wooden cellar doors, he recoiled momentarily by the blast of the mid-morning sun. He motioned for the group to pass through: First, Mami and Kyoko, then followed by Tomoya wheeling Kyosuke, then Mio and Aioi, then finally, his team of Sayaka, Madoka, and Homura, in that order.

As the raven-haired girl passed, he grabbed her arm and stopped her. He sternly questioned, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I am," she nodded. She stated apathetically, "You needn't worry about my well-being; I can assure you that it will not happen again."

He hesitantly let go of her arm, "Alright, I'm trusting you."

She paused and muttered before moving again, "…Thank you."

"What's that?" he asked.

She shook her head as she moved to catch up with Madoka, "It's nothing."

"Okay," he sighed. Then, he called, "Hey, Homura,"

She stopped again and turned, "Yes?"

He grinned as he complemented her, "I meant to mention this earlier, but I like the new look; it's cute."

He thought he noticed a faint smile crack her stony expression before she turned away and flipped her braided hair, "Hm."

With a slight chuckle, he took one last searching gaze through the cellar to see if they missed anything important. Deciding that they had not, he stepped into the bright and sunny outside world.

Gazing at the far horizon dotted with Walkers, he commented with slight amusement, "Huh. It's a mystery how such a beautiful day," he scowled as he lowered his eyes to see the moaning undead shambling in the Mikis' field, just outside of their immediate vicinity, "could mask such a horrible nightmare…"

Shaking his head, he kept his back close to the wall of the house and shuffled quickly around to the front, making as little sound as possible. He turned the corner and jogged past Tomoya and his group at the base of the Mikis' front porch, nodding to them as he passed. Walking up the stairs, he stopped with his pseudo-strike team positioned each side of the partially broken down door, standing with Madoka on the left side.

"The door's broken down…" Sayaka quietly moaned as she dismally stared at the door hanging by its bottom hinges.

"I knew it," Homura commented as she tried to get a good view inside the home, "Walkers have broken in."

Sayaka grimaced and gulped. Madoka tried to console her, "They could've made it out..."

"R-Right…" The blunette hesitantly stuttered, not very assured by her friend's words.

Tomohisa frowned and wanted to say something to comfort her, but he couldn't find the words to do so. Instead, he shook his head and asked Homura, "Can you see how many Walkers are inside?"

The girl noted that that house had a foyer that led into a large living area, connected by a few doorways on each wall and a flight of stairs. She replied, "…Four in the living room. There may be more I cannot see."

Sayaka gulped as her eyes widened, "F-Four?"

Homura faced the blunette and stated, her cold expression softening slightly, "You wished to meet your family safely. I'm certain that the Walkers I see are not them, Mik—I mean—Sayaka."

Sayaka sniffed and nodded.

"Regardless," the raven-haired girl turned her attention back to the undead in the house, "Walkers are Walkers. We need to dispatch them quickly and quietly. I'd advise against using firearms. We don't want to attract the Walkers in the field."

The other three nodded. Tomohisa grabbed his trusty shovel from his back while Sayaka and Madoka summoned their katana and crossbow respectively.

The Homura nodded and motioned inside, "We each take one; I'll kill the one in the center of the living room."

"I'll take the one on the stairway," Madoka stated, peering through the door.

"I'll get the one face-down on the couch," Tomohisa stated.

"I got the one near the kitchen door," Sayaka affirmed.

"Alright," Homura whispered as she held up her hand and withdrew her combat knife from its sheath at her hip, "On my mark: Three… Two… One…" she waved her hand for them to move inside, "Go."

Sayaka dashed in first, turning just after leaving the foyer and slashing the top of the Walker's head, splattering blood on the kitchen door. Madoka quickly crouched behind her and fired a swift vector arrow into the cranium of the one standing in the middle of the stairwell, causing it to topple down the rest of the stairs.

Alerted by the humans' presence, the remaining two Walkers moaned and growled loudly. Homura's target started staggering towards them, but tripped over a one-person armchair. Tomohisa and Homura took this opportunity to run in.

The former stopped behind the white couch his target lounged in, groaning hungrily and wheezing as it reached for Madoka and Sayaka across the room. Without it ever noticing him, Tomohisa lifted his shovel high, then brought it down on the grey, decaying skull with immense force. With a sickening crack, he split the Walker's head wide open, splattering and staining blood and grey matter all over the end of the couch.

Lifting his head up, he watched the last Walker stand back to its feet, but was immediately tackled by Homura, who plunged her blade deep into its skull. Standing up and wiping the blood off her knife with her sheath, she walked into the center of the room and motioned for the other girls to do the same.

As they walked over, Homura stated, "We'll cover more ground if we split up."

"Yeah, I agree," Sayaka nodded, "I'll go find the tents."

"Alright," Tomohisa commented and he pushed up his glasses, "Homura, you go with her. Madoka and I will search the kitchen for food, fill our water bottles and look for other supplies."

Sayaka furrowed her brow as she glared at Homura, "But… Mr. K…"

He shook his head, "No one gets left alone, not now," he stared seriously as he affirmed, "You can trust her, I promise."

Still staring at the raven-haired girl, the blunette sighed and slumped her shoulders, "A-Alright… If you say so, Mr. K…"

He nodded, "Good. Come on, Madoka."

The pinkette nodded as well, "Okay."

The father and daughter walked away from them and stepped over Sayaka's Walker's corpse. Placing his hands on the door, Tomohisa whispered, "Be ready for more Walkers."

She clenched her crossbow tightly, ready for combat. He quickly pushed open the kitchen door and they both dashed in. A female Walker with various holes riddled through its chest and multiple patches of missing grey flesh stood in front of a refrigerator on the right wall. The standing corpse turned and hissed, alerted by their entrance.

Wheezing, the Walker reached for them and moaned as it shuffled closer. Tomohisa stepped in and bashed it in the side of the head with his shovel, sending it falling to the granite island in the middle of the kitchen.

He brought the flat of his tool down on its grey skull, crushing it slightly. The Walker stumbled and slipped to the ground, still alive and still moaning. Tomohisa repeated what he had done with the couch Walker and split its head open between the eyes and the nose.

"We're clear," Madoka whispered loudly from the other side of the kitchen.

Tomohisa sighed in relief as his grip loosened on his shovel, "Alright. Let's start looking for supplies."

His daughter nodded as she walked over to the Mikis' pantry and opened it. Meanwhile, he turned and opened in the refrigerator doors and immediately recoiled at the mixed smell of curdled dairy and rotten foods. He moaned as he closed the doors, "None of that's edible…"

Rubbing his head and turning around, he noticed a hastily scrawled note lying on the blood covered island. Curious, he picked it up and started reading, "_Dear Sayaka…_" he gasped, then called, "Madoka, come see this!"

"Hmm?" The pinkette tilted her head and walked over, her arms full of various canned food and cup ramen.

He showed her the note, "Take a look."

Leaning in to see what was written on the piece of paper, she read aloud, "_Dear Sayaka, not safe here, heading west. Grandma and Grandpa are—"_

The father and daughter looked at each other and gasped in unsion, "Oh no..!"

* * *

As the Kanames headed towards the kitchen, Homura asked Sayaka, "So, where are these tents?"

The blunette point up the stairway, "Upstairs. My grandparents kept them in a closet in their room."

The raven-haired girl nodded, "Alright then, let's go. We cannot afford to waste any time."

"Right," Sayaka agreed as they headed towards the stairs.

As she followed closely behind, Homura asked hesitantly, trying to make conversation, "Did… Did you like it here?"

Sayaka furrowed her brow, "Why do you care?"

"Fine," Homura rolled her eyes, "I suppose it's none of my business anyway."

The blunette sighed, "…Yeah, I did," Reaching the top of the steps, she stopped in front of a wall picture of her playing with her cousins, "I was an only child. Mom and Dad were always really busy with their jobs, so I didn't really have anyone to play with. But whenever my extended family got together for holidays and stuff, my cousins and I all had a blast together… I always loved holidays because of that…" she lightly touched the picture and muttered, "Every single time…"

Then, a male Walker crawling on the floor gripped her ankle. Dropping her katana Sayaka screamed as she was dragged to the floor. Fighting and kicking to break away from the hungry corpse growling, wheezing and pulling at her, she stretched for her weapon, just out of reach.

Immediately, Homura stomped on the zed's head in, hindering its progress. She stomped again and again, crushing its skull further with each strike. After repeating this multiple times, the Walker fell limp as its head was reduced to bloody mush under Homura's shoe. Breathing heavily, the raven-haired girl turned and offered a helping hand to Sayaka.

Staring at the corpse and gasping for air, Sayaka accepted the aid and stood up, "…Thanks,"

"Mm-hm," Homura nodded.

Then, Sayaka flinched, waiting for Homura to insult her. But the insults never came. She furrowed her brow, "…Well?"

The raven-haired girl tilted her head, "Well what?"

Sayaka placed her hands on her hips, "Where's the 'I told you your sentiments and nostalgia would be dangerous' and the 'you're such a fool for thinking otherwise, Miki'?"

Homura flipped her braided hair, "It's foolish to fight amongst ourselves for petty arguments such as that. Do you remember what I said when we met about foolishness?"

"Yeah," Sayaka muttered, "Foolish gets you killed…"

"Precisely," Homura offered her hand, "That is why I'm burying all my qualms with you," she paused, "…I don't want to fight with my family, nor do I want to lose them."

"Family?" Sayaka questioned, slightly taken aback. Then, she smiled and met Homura's hand with her own, "…Yeah, our group's a family, aren't we?"

Homura nodded as she turned towards the upstairs hallway with three doors spread through the walls, "We have to be. We won't make it otherwise," looking at the doors, she asked, "Which door is it?"

The blunette pointed, "The far one."

"Alright," the raven-haired girl nodded as she drew her knife and prowled towards the door.

As she approached the entrance to the room, she grabbed and turned the handle, the door creaking as she slowly pushed it open enough to get a solid look inside. She gasped and closed the door again.

"What is it?" Sayaka asked.

Homura fixated her glasses as she avoided the blunette's eyes. She replied with a question of her own, "Where are the tents? I'll get them myself…"

"What's up?" Sayaka furrowed her brow and placed her hands on her hips.

"Trust me," the raven-haired girl shook her head, "you do not want to go in there."

Then, the blunette glared and pushed for the door, but the other girl stopped her. She growled, "Hey! What gives?"

"Please," Homura glared, "don't go in there."

Sayaka rolled her eyes and pushed past anyway, entering the room. She gasped as she discovered why Homura didn't want her to come in: The corpses of a man and woman with silver hair—green from decay—lay lifeless in their king-sized with small holes in their foreheads.

The blunette covered her mouth and collapse to her knees, her chest beginning to heave sobs.

Homura knelt next to her and placed her hand on her back, "I didn't want you to see this… I'm sorry…"

"SAYAKA!" They heard Tomohisa call as he and Madoka barreled up the steps, "Don't go in—" He was cut off by the scene he witnessed as he entered behind the girls. Both he and Madoka gasped. He mumbled, "Good lord…"

As his daughter started crying herself, he knelt down and wrapped his arms around the blunette. She turned, embraced him and continued to wail. Without taking his eyes off of the corpses, he choked, "I'm so sorry, Sayaka… I'm so, so sorry…"


	11. Best Served Dead

Madoka and Sayaka slowly emerged from the front entrance of the Mikis' residence with the pinkette's left arm wrapped around her whimpering friend's shoulder.

As the girls stepped down the porch's stairs, Tomoya turned to them and asked anxiously, "What happened? Is everyone okay?"

"Y-Yeah…" Madoka answered absently, "Dad and Homura are still scavenging for supplies," she gulped, "And we found Sayaka's grandparents…"

He smiled and exclaimed, "Oh, that's great! So, they were able to hold off the—" his smile quickly faded when he noticed Madoka dismally look away and Sayaka cover her mouth and sob harder, "O-Oh…" he knelt down and hugged the blunette, "I'm so sorry…"

"Th-Thanks…" she croaked.

Madoka sighed as she gazed out at the edge of Mitakihara. She grimaced at the once pristine city skyline now in shambled ruination, just as she feared, "We can't go back into the city, can we?"

Tomoya broke his embrace with Sayaka, shaking his head as he stood up slowly, "It probably wouldn't be very smart. Why?"

"It's just…" she mumbled dejectedly, "I haven't seen my home since the start of the outbreak and I…"

Tomoya gently placed his hand on her shoulder and joylessly shook his head in denial.

She dropped her head and moaned, "I figured as much…"

"I'm sorry," He offered in consolation, "Your Dad, Homura, and I were going over plans back in the cellar, and we decided that it'd be safer to go through the forest on the Northwest end of Mitakihara

The pinkette paused and gulped, then lifted her eyes to once again gaze forlornly at the destroyed city that was once her home, "…This world is a terrible place now, isn't it?"

Tomoya took a deep breath and sighed, "…Yeah. Yeah, it is."

* * *

The group followed Homura and Tomohisa as they trudged on through the endless trees of the forest, leaves crunching under their feet as they walked. Tomohisa gasped slightly as he heard moaning and growling near to their position. He signaled that group to stop, then nodded for Homura to follow him as he withdrew the machete they found at the Mikis'. She nodded back and pulled her combat knife from her hip's holster.

Silently crouch-walking towards the moaning, the two survivors pushed through the nearest tree branches and stumbled on a clearing with a small, ransacked campsite. Tomohisa gave a quick examination of the opening in the woods, noting the various cans and bottles strewn about the dirt, the shambled tent stained with blood, and the over-turned logs of a campfire.

"There was a struggle here," Homura observed and stated.

"Appears so," Tomohisa nodded in agreement. He gasped as he discovered a plastic Barbie doll at his feet. Picking it up, he grimaced and mumbled dismally, "There was a family too…"

The raven-haired girl stepped behind him and gently placed her hand on his shoulder, "Everyone has a story. We would do well to remember that," hearing the undead's moaning morph into vicious growling, she turned and discovered a male Walker hanging on a nearby tree branch by a noose around its neck. Scowling, she slowly sauntered over to the base of the tree, "And it seems someone's story ended here."

Tomohisa gasped as he stared at the cadaver violently reaching and lunging at them to no avail, "He hanged himself?"

"That's what it seems to be," Homura stated. She pushed up her glasses and leaned close to the tree to read aloud a hastily scrawled note nailed below the growling corpse, _"Got bit; Fever's lit; World's gone; I'm done," _her scowl deepened as she glanced back up to the Walker, "Fool. He should have known to destroy the brain."

"Are we just going to leave him here?" Tomohisa questioned.

Signaling for the group to join them, Homura turned and shrugged, "I see no reason why we should waste bullets or magic. He died as a fool; Let him live undeath as one."

Tomohisa's let his stare linger as the raven-haired girl walked away to scavenge what she could from the campsite.

He heard Madoka gasp as she and Sayaka walked over to join him. The pinkette choked, "How… could he give up so easily?"

"Poor guy…" Sayaka grimaced. She summoned a katana in her hands, and turned the blade to hold it like a javelin. She mumbled, "Don't worry, buddy; we're not gonna leave you like this."

She immediately tossed her sword to impale his lower chin, causing the Walker to slump lifelessly as the blade pierced the brain and skull.

As the katana dissipated in a puff of blue magic, Tomohisa turned to the blunette furrowed his brow, "Sayaka, you shouldn't have wasted magic on him, he was harmless all the way up there."

Sayaka sighed, "…I know, but it just didn't feel right to leave him there, y'know? And if the rope had eventually broken and he got away and bit someone…"

He shook his head and sighed as well, "I suppose you're right, in a way. Just be more careful with how you use your magic. We don't exactly have excess Grief Seeds…"

She nodded, "Okay, I understand."

He smiled and ruffled her hair, "Good."

"Mr. Kaname!" Mami called as she walked over to the tree with Kyoko and Tomoya wheeling Kyosuke.

"Wow, sucks to be that guy," Kyoko mused as she stared at the hanging Walker.

Mami almost ignored the thought and continued with what she wanted to ask Tomohisa, but the corpse caught her intrigue as well. She quickly read the man's sloppily written will and grimaced before dejectedly staring back up at the Walker, "Of all the terrible ways to perish…"

Tomohisa gave her a moment to stare at the cadaver before asking, "…What did you need again, Mami?"

Shaking her head and clearing her throat, the blonde turned to him and answered, "We've been walking for hours. I think this campsite would be a good place to stop and rest."

Kyoko nodded as she folded her hands behind her head, "Yeah, my feet feel like they're on fire. Ain't exactly a cozy feeling, honestly."

Sayaka frowned, "No, we gotta keep moving. My parents said they were heading out this way. I wanna find 'em as soon as possible."

Madoka hesitantly added as she stared back at the hanging Walker, "…I-I agree. We don't know what's out here…" she clenched her cast and gazed back at her father, "Not knowing where Walkers could come from frightens me a little…"

Tomohisa rubbed his chin and thought aloud, "You guys all have good points…" he glanced at his watch, thankful that the battery still worked. He grimaced as the time displayed 6:07, "But it'll be dark soon, and I don't know if we'll find any better place to camp for the night…"

Kyosuke gripped his rifle tightly and worriedly glanced around at their surroundings, "This place doesn't exactly scream 'safety'…"

Tomoya furrowed his brow, "Does anywhere anymore though? I mean, we're going to have to stop for the night anyway. If I understand our maps correctly, we don't have enough daylight left to make it through these woods. It's another day of walking, at least. If you ask me, this clearing is as good as any to stop for the night."

"It's not entirely out of the realm of reason," Homura commented as she casually walked back to the group, "We could string our empty cans to trees as sound alarms for Walkers."

Tomohisa frowned as he ran his hand through his greasy, brown hair, "We left most of them back at the cellar, and even if there are some here in the clearing, we couldn't make too many traps…"

"But we have a good view of our surroundings here," The cerulean-haired man motioned with his hands at the clearing, "If we have lookouts constantly posted, it'd be must easier to defend an area we can see."

"I can also go hunting for food with the amount of daylight we have remaining," Homura stated as she straightened her glasses.

"You know how to hunt, Homura?" Mami asked, mildly impressed, "I wouldn't have expected that within your skillset."

Homura flipped her braided hair, "I have my methods," she then turned to Tomohisa and crossed her arms over her chest, "Regardless: the decision is yours, Mr. Kaname."

Rubbing his temple with his forefingers, he closed his eyes for a moment to think. Sighing, he opened his eyes and pushed up his own glasses, "…Alright, we'll stay here for the night. Homura, set up the traps like you suggested, and the rest of us will put together a camp. From there, we'll decide who's on watch first."

They all nodded, but both Sayaka and Madoka grimaced at the idea while the others departed to fulfill their tasks.

Seeing this, Tomohisa threw on a small smile and knelt down to console them, "C'mon guys, cheer up. Everything's going to be just fine."

With a disgusted expression, Sayaka grumbled as walked past him, pangs of remorse evident in her voice, "Will it though? Will it really?"

He recoiled slightly before looking to Madoka. He paused and sighed, "…You understand why I do what I'm doing, right, sweetie?"

She nodded as she fiddled with her cast, "I do. It's just…" her voice trailed as she stared at Sayaka unpacking some of her supplies, the blunette's emotional hurt still clearly plastered on her face, "…She found out just this morning that her grandparents are dead…"

She stared back at her father with a melancholy expression and choked, "…You shouldn't say everything's going to be fine, Dad. When people say that, it never is," she slowly turned and gazed at the Walker hanging lifelessly in the tree, "And nothing ever will be again…"

Realizing he had still been clenching the Barbie doll covered in dirt, Tomohisa grimaced as he set the toy at the base of the tree. Staring at the doll, he muttered words that he himself didn't want to believe, "I think you might be right…"

* * *

With the light of dusk quickly approaching, Tomohisa sat around their small campfire with Madoka, Kyoko, Aioi and Mio. Staying vigilant, he kept watch to make sure everyone one was still in their position: Mami leaned casually against a large tree, holding her shotgun tightly. Sayaka carefully settled Kyosuke into a sniping position in a high tree branch on the other side of the woods, before leaping from the tree and joining Tomoya in patrolling the perimeter.

Knowing Homura was out hunting for food, he sighed in slight relief as his emotions from the day eased. Then, he noticed his daughter fidgeting beside him.

"Is everything okay, Madoka?" He asked.

Drawing on a notepad, Mio answered absently with sarcasm dripping from her words, "I mean, aside from camping out in the middle of nowhere during the zombie apocalypse, I'd say everything's just peachy."

The father and daughter stared at her for a moment. Madoka shook her head and answered her father's question, still uncomfortably shuffling in her seat, "Yeah, I'm…" her cheeks flushed slightly with embarrassment slightly as she cleared her throat, "It's just… I'm… Um…"

The father gasped slightly, "Are you on…?"

She quickly nodded, silencing the rest of that question.

His eyes grew wide as he asked anxiously, "Do you have what you need?"

"I do…" the pinkette nodded again. She quickly examined the area, worry in her face, "It's just that there isn't really a good place to… y'know…"

Laying on her side, Kyoko rolled her eyes, shrugged and offered, "Aw c'mon! There's a whole buncha trees around, ain't there? Pick one."

Madoka gasped and stuttered, "B-But I couldn't…"

Tomohisa frowned, "You don't really have many other options, Madoka," his smile returned as he tried to comfort her, "Hey, we're all right here; if you hear something—anything—that's not us, you yell. We'll be there immediately," he started chuckling, "On top of that, you're a powerful Magical Girl!" He winked, "You'll be just fine."

The pinkette gasped slightly in shock before sighing and yielding in acquiescence. She mumbled as she grabbed her Pikachu backpack and she stood to her feet, "Alright…"

"Hey Kid," Kyoko said as she tossed her Tomohisa's nearby shovel, "Take this."

Madoka furrowed her brow, "What for?"

"Bury the evidence," The red-head laughed, "No one wants to see that crap out here in the wilderness," She then scowled, "Seriously though, don't waste magic or make noise. If we ain't fast enough, you gotta defend yourself. Use your powers and bullets as a last resort."

Madoka couldn't help but crack a smile and chuckle slightly at her words. Picking up the shovel, she nodded, "Okay, I understand."

As she walked away and disappeared behind the treeline, Kyoko mused, "…Gotta hand it to you Mr. T; your kid's got balls."

He chuckled in response, then frowned, "Hand it to yourself Kyoko. She wasn't anything like this until you" he recoiled slightly at his oncoming memory, "snapped her neck in the hospital…"

"Yeah, I caused it, didn't I?" She smirked. She boasted, "Well then, good on me for making one ballsy survivor! She was a pansy before anyways. The old her wouldn't have lasted two minutes out here, if ya ask me."

"She was a good girl before," Tomohisa sternly corrected with a scowl. His expression softened as he stared into the small, cackling flame. Pushing up his glasses, continued as memories of the life he once knew resurfaced, "…She was kind and sweet. She cared about everything and everyone, almost to a fault."

He chuckled quietly, "I remember once, in the 4th grade, she brought home an abandoned, stray kitten and had already named it Stanley. We told her we couldn't keep Stanley long term, but it could stay while she found a home for it. The next day, she had a day off from school, and from dawn until dusk, she searched so diligently for a good home. But…" he paused and choked slightly, "we didn't realize it then, but Stanley was very sick. He passed away while she was out. She was so heartbroken…"

He sighed as he stared at the treeline from which Madoka exited, "Madoka was a good girl with a heart of gold, and it tore us up to see that heart broken. She and my son, Tatsuya, were the world to Junko and me. I still believe Madoka has that golden heart, and I refuse to believe that the world's tainted it just yet. I won't let this world tell us that she's not the same good girl that I raised."

Kyoko scowled, "Good people get killed Mr. T. We do what we do to survive. That's how it's always worked for us magical girls; you regular humans are just now understandin' what we've always gone through," she muttered bitterly, "This world's always been hell, and you guys are now gettin' what it feels like to live in it."

Tomohisa stared back into the fire for a long while without knowing how to answer. Finally, he mumbled, "…Homura said something earlier that really resonated with me: Everyone has a story," he turned to her and asked somberly, "What's yours?"

She rolled her eyes and scowled into the woods, "Huh. Ain't it ironic how those words came from _her_ of all people?"

The man merely shrugged as he stared into the sky, "She'll tell us about herself when she's ready. For now, all we can do is trust her."

"Eh," the red-head shook her head in disgust. Then, she sighed as she turned her own attention to the small cackling flame, "I was a Pastor's daughter… Back before I became a magical girl, I mean. My dad preached in an old timey, western style church, just on the line of South Mitakihara and North Kazamino. But one day, he started teaching things that weren't in the Bible. My pops was good man; he meant well, and his teachings were real interesting," she chuckled contradictorily, "Heh, but no, our Congregation didn't like that one bit! Week after week the number of attendance just kept droppin' lower and lower, and it got to the point where we didn't even have much money to put food on the table. My sis—Momo—and I a lotta times had to go without..." she stared up at the sky and smiled slightly, "And that's when I did it."

"…You became a Magical Girl?" Tomohisa guessed.

The red-head nodded, "Yeah. Wished that everyone would come back to the church and really listened to what my dad had to say. And y'know what? They did. The very next Sunday, the Sanctuary was as full as it'd ever been. He was preaching and saving the people by day, and I was hunting Witches and saving people at night."

Tomohisa hesitated to ask his next question, "…So, what went wrong? I don't think you would be here with us if your family was okay…"

"What went wrong?" Kyoko face twisted in anguish, "My Dad found out about my magic and my wish, _THAT'S_ what went wrong…" with tears threatening her eyes, she choked, "Realizing our church was full because of me, he started going crazy. Called me a Witch even. Hah. Me! His own daughter fighting REAL Witches!" She sighed and muttered, "In the end, it didn't even matter anyway…" she paused and choked, "…My dad went off the deep end… Hard… He stabbed my mom, set the house on fire, then hanged himself…"

Tomohisa's eyes grew wide as he covered his mouth and gasped, "Oh my… I'm… I'm sorry, I…"

"And that ain't even the worst of it!" Kyoko cried as she glared at him, "Momo… Momo didn't make it out…"with her tears streaming, she sobbed as she relived her memories, "When I got home, everything had burned to cinders… Including Momo…"

She raised her arms to simulate holding a small child, "…She was still alive, still clinging to what small threads of life she had left. If you think this world's bad now, try bein' me, seeing my little sis shriveled and completely black and red from charred, open flesh…"

Her face twisted again as she gagged, "I can still smell the stench of her burnt skin… I can still see the agony in her eyes, beggin' for me to end it for her… And I do it… Shoved my spear right through her skull, crushing and mutilating whatever fragile skin and bone remained..."

Tomohisa looked away, his own emotions threatening to break out of his eyes.

Still sobbing, Kyoko rubbed her face with her hands to get control of herself. Taking a deep breath to let the sobs subside, she somberly stared at him, "My family were good people, Mr. T," she paused, "…And I repeat: Good people always die."

Tomohisa gulped, unsure of how to respond. "At least…" he stated without taking his eyes from his lap, "I know and understand a little bit more about you now…"

Kyoko rolled her eyes and looked away, "Yeah… Whatever…"

Then, they heard leaves rustling in the far end of the treeline. They all shot to their feet, immediately worried, staring wide-eyed at the leaves where the sound resonated.

"M-Maybe it's j-just Madoka…" Aioi stammered.

"Nah," Kyoko stated as she cleared her throat and pointed behind her with her thumb, "The kid went that way."

"Did you guys hear it too?" Mami asked as she stepped over to them, aiming her shotgun at the treeline.

"Yeah," Tomohisa nodded as he drew his machete.

Sayaka and Tomoya quickly joined the formation, and the former stated, "It's not a Walker; that's where we hid one of the traps. It would've hit it."

Tomohisa gulped and glanced to see if they had Kyosuke's sniper coverage. To his dismay, the rustling leaves were in one of the boy's few blind spots. He grimaced, "Guys, I'm afraid to say we won't have our eyes in the sky for whatever comes next…"

"Wonderful," Kyoko moaned as she materialized her spear.

Then, a young man—no older than twenty years old—with a leather jacket, white t-shirt and brown hair spiked backwards emerged from the trees. Immediately seeing the group's aim on him, he threw his hands up in surrender, "DON'T SHOOT! I'M NOT ONE OF THEM!"

Before anyone could protest, Tomoya gasped, "Izumi?"

The man's eyes widened as well, "Tomoya?"

"SHINICHI!" Mio and Aioi cried out in unison as they ran in front of the group to give the man a hug.

Izumi chuckled and knelt down to embrace them, "Mio! Yuuko!"

Tomoya walked over and stated with relief in his voice, "I'm glad to see you made it out, Izumi."

The brown haired man smiled as he broke from the girls' hug and stood to his, "Same to you guys, Tomoya."

Tomohisa hesitantly asked, loosening his grip on his blade, "…You two know each other?"

The blue-haired man turned back to the group and grinned, "Yeah, he was a part of our Shinjuku group that got separated. It's okay, we can trust him," he looked back at Izumi and asked, "Do you know if anyone else made it? Where's your girlfriend, Murano?"

Izumi hesitated, "No… It was just her and me. We didn't even think you guys made it…"

Aioi gulped, "…W-Where is she then? Where's Murano?"

The man smiled at her and patted her head, "It's okay Yuuko; Satomi's fine. She's back at our settlement."

"Settlement?" Tomohisa asked.

Izumi nodded, "Yeah, we joined with a group of people who blocked of a part of Northwest Mitakihara. It's a safe haven."

Sayaka inched over and whispered to Tomohisa, "Do you think that's where my parents went?"

Tomohisa replied quietly, "I suppose it's possible…"

The blunette nodded, "Yeah, that's what I thought too…" she cleared her throat and spoke loud enough for Izumi to hear, "Can… Can you take us there?"

"Yeah, that shouldn't be a problem," the man smiled, "our leaders are always looking for extra hands."

Just then, the leaves rustled again. Mio, Aioi, and Tomoya jumped back to the group, everyone drawing their weapons again.

Izumi waved his hands in front of him and tried to explain, "No, hold it! They're with me, I promise!" Seeing the group ease their grip on their weapons, he chuckled as two large, burly men emerged from the treeline, "These guys said they were a part of the United States Marine Corps, and said they got trapped here when the Apocalypse hit. I don't really know what all that means, but they're pretty good Walker killers, at least. I met them on the way here."

The group took a moment to examine the two new muscle-bound men who entered the clearing. The one who entered first was a Caucasian man with a frighteningly dark demeanor and fiery orange hair. He wore a black trench coat, a tan v-neck undershirt, green camouflage pants, leather boots and dog-tags dangling around his neck. What scared the group the most is that the sleeve of the left arm of the coat dangled limply at the elbow joint, meaning he had severed it.

The other man, a bald, black man with a goatee, had a surprisingly gentler expression. His attire was more or less the same as the white man, only instead of a trench coat and v-neck, he wore only a green, sweaty tank-top and dog-tags similar to the first Marine.

The latter waved a meaty hand and awkwardly greeted in a deep voice, "…Hello."

Kyoko nodded and returned with similar awkwardness, "…'Sup."

Mami on the other hand, continued to stare at the white man, and hesitantly asked him, "…I-If you don't mind me asking sir, what happened to your arm?"

The ginger shrugged and replied gruffly, "Got bit. Had to cut it off."

With that, an awkward silence fell on everyone. Aside from some nervous fidgeting amongst the group, no one moved.

"Hey, what's going on?" Madoka asked as she re-entered the clearing from the group's left.

As she approached, the ginger's eyes widened and growled, "Stephen, it's the cosplayer."

"I see her," Stephen replied grimly. Seeing a look of malice filling his comrade's eyes, he shook his head, "Don't do it, Robert."

"Cosplayer…?" Madoka furrowed her brow. Then, she gasped and dropped her father's shovel. Her face twisting in anger, she clenched her fist and accused heatedly, "You… You're the soldiers who shot at us back in North Mitakihara! YOU'RE THE ONE'S WHO KILLED—"

Her tirade was cut short by Robert pulling out and cocking a handgun at her face. He glared darkly, "And you're the one who got me bit."

Everyone gasped as they aimed their weapons at the soldier. Tomohisa shot a vicious glare at Izumi.

Shinichi gasped and waved his arms in front of himself, "I-I swear I just met these guys!"

Stephen warned as he approached slowly, "Put the gun away, Robert. It wasn't her fault we ran into that herd."

"Shut up, Locke," the ginger growled, "I'm finishing what I started."

The negro grabbed his shoulder and hissed, "You remember how she got away from us? That wasn't normal, Robert. Do you really want to make enemies with her?"

Robert glowered and shoved his arm off his shoulder, "We killed her friend; we've already made her our enemy."

"No," Stephen glared as he stepped away and crossed his arms, "no, _I_ never shot. You fired at them. She's _your _enemy. That, and whatever's about to happen, is on you."

Madoka sighed, trying to swallow her seething anger, "If it will make you happy, fine. Shoot me. Just leave my family alone."

"Madoka…!" Tomohisa gasped.

She turned to her father and smiled, flashing him a glimpse of her Soul Gem clenched in her fist behind her back, "Don't worry, Dad; I can handle this."

He gulped and nodded in understanding as he watched the rose gemstone morph into a silver ring around her finger.

Robert then scoffed evilly, "They say revenge is a dish best served cold. I'm gonna enjoy this."

A loud bang exploded from his gun as he fired and hit Madoka right between the eyes. Everyone but the revenge-crazed villain stared in shocked horror as the pinkette's head recoiled and slumped to her chest, the girl slowly falling to her knees limply.

The ginger then moved his aim to Tomohisa, who was still frozen from shock, "Maybe, to push my revenge further, I should kill the one who helped birth—"

His rant was interrupted by a madman's giggling resonating from the pinkette, still sitting on her knees.

"HehehehehehahahahaHAHAHAHA…" Madoka chuckled with shadows covering her eyes, "As if I'd let you hurt my dad or the rest of my family… Hehe… Haha…"

Robert's evil glee quickly turned into complete horror as he aimed back at her and gasped, firing his weapon into her chest like mad, "That's… That's not possible!"

"Heh… Y'know what?" The pinkette challenged. With her flannel shirt slowly becoming drenched in blood with each piercing bullet ripping through it, she slowly stood to her feet menacingly, barely fazed at each new hole in her chest and clothes. Her giggling smile dropped to a frown, "I'm getting REALLY SICK and TIRED of everything always attacking me and my family!"

She immediately drew her Python and fired, nailing Robert in the forehead and sending him sprawling backwards. She sauntered over to his body and glared down at his blue, still fear-filled eyes, now flushing red with blood, "That one was for Taiga. Best served cold, that's what you said, right?"

"Wow," Stephen mused, "Someone's incredibly salty. Not that I blame you, of course."

"Hey, I was gonna say that!" Kyoko laughed from the center of the group. She amusedly pointed at the still-living soldier, "Heh, you, I like you!"

The man shrugged and chuckled, "I aim to please."

"M-Madoka…?" Tomohisa gulped and stammered, "I-Is everything okay?"

Madoka sighed. Turning back to the group, she gave a small, reassuring smile and stated, "Absolutely not; I'm in pain."

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she collapsed forward on her bloody chest into the dirt.

Everyone gasped as Tomohisa screamed, "MADOKA!"

He immediately broke from the group and sprinted to her, falling at her side and holding her in his arms. Staring at her limp and hole-ridden body, he choked, frozen and at a loss for what to do.

Then, Homura appeared from the right side of the clearing with a string of three dead rabbits around her shoulder. She gasped as she saw the scene, and called anxiously as she ran to Tomohisa and Madoka, dropping next to the father, "How did this happen?!"

The man couldn't speak, silently mouthing wordless syllables.

Stephen instead spoke up, motioning to Robert's lifeless corpse, "My comrade finally went off the deep end, and he lost his life for it. That's all."

Homura shot him a burning glare before turning to the group of survivors and asking worriedly, "What happened to Madoka?"

"He…" Sayaka spoke up hesitantly, "He pulled a gun on her, but he didn't understand that she was a Magical Girl and just kept shooting and shooting…"

Kyoko chuckled and shrugged, "Gotta admit, girl ate the bullets like a boss. She even scored a headshot on him."

Staring at the hole in Robert's forehead, Homura commented as she pushed up her glasses, "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised; this was one of the contingencies she and I planned for a scenario like this…" she then turned to the passed-out pinkette and pried open her hand. Seeing her slightly-dimmed rose-colored gem adorned in the silver ring around her finger, Homura sighed in respite, "Good. She has enough magic to heal. I'm relieved," she frowned, "I cannot say that I am happy, but I am relieved."

Standing to her feet, she flipped her braided hair, "Regardless, that gunfire most certainly attracted Walkers. We need to—"

"WALKERS!" Kyosuke screamed from his perch, "A whole bunch of 'em comin' our way!"

Everyone gasped as undead moaning immediately filled the clearing. Their noise traps rattled as the corpses tripped over them and shambled onto the campsite.

"They're closer than I thought…" Homura muttered as her eyes grew wide. She shouted, "RUN, YOU IDIOTS!"

Dashing to the treeline where he emerged from, Izumi beckoned everyone to follow him, "Everyone! This way! We saw a small cabin not far from here! We can hold up there!"

Stephen quickly knelt next to Tomohisa and wrapped his arms under Madoka's body. Snapping out of his trance, the father glared at the large man, "What do you think you're doing?"

"We'll move faster if I carry her," Stephen stated plainly, "We can gain some serious ground if we run while they're eating Robert's body."

Tomohisa scowled at the prospect, but it made sense to him. Figuring that, regardless of what happened, they would be spending the night with Stephen and Izumi, he sighed and nodded, "…Okay."

Gently placing the pinkette around his shoulders, Stephen stood to his feet, "I promise I get her to the cabin safely."

The father growled and stood up as he glowered at the barrel-chested man who stood a full head higher then himself, "You better; if you don't, pray that Walkers get to you before I do."

The soldier chuckled and turned towards the beckoning Izumi, "Wouldn't have it any other way, honestly."

With a shake of his head, Tomohisa dashed to his group and drew his Beretta. The group followed in suit, brandishing their respective guns. They each fired and dropped the first wave Walkers, with the occasional sniper support of Kyosuke.

Tomohisa called, "Everyone, we're leaving immediately! Shinichi says there's a cabin where we can hold up for the night; grab what you can, get Kyosuke, and follow Shinichi closely!"

They all nodded in agreement.

"I'll get Kyosuke!" Sayaka called as she super-leaped away to the boy's tree.

The rest of the group scattered, picking up whatever baggage they could. As the campsite quickly became overrun with the ever-advancing undead, the group left their tents behind and made a break for Izumi just beyond the treeline. Tomohisa was the last to disappear into the woods, gagging at the sound of the undead ripping the flesh and vital organs from Robert's corpse.


End file.
